Finding Myself
by manyreasons
Summary: Starts off with the Beifongs' adopted daughter, Leilani. After finding out that she's adopted, she runs away to Kyoshi Island. What happens when she joins Team Avatar? Will she figure out who she is and where she came from? How will she face her parents once Toph joins? Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.
1. Chapter 1-Wanderer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of their characters. I pretty much own Leilani and those involved with her life(minus the Bei Fongs and the Gaang and, well, anyone you recognize from the show itself). **

**This is my first A:TLA fanfic so I hope you like it! Enjoy.**

**PS: Sorry for the expo, it helps with the later story.**

* * *

_Blue eyes scaled the piece of parchment in her tan and soft hands. A small knock was heard. The fifteen year old turned her watery eyes toward the open door. A woman with pale skin and green eyes stood in the doorway._

_"Is this true," the young lady asked as she clutched the parchment, "Am I really adopted?"_

_The older woman gasped, "Where did you get that?"_

_"Answer the question," she nearly growled._

_"Leilani, we were going to-"_

_Leilani put her hand up, "Don't even say it! Does Toph know?" The woman shook her head. She shut her blue eyes to keep the tears in. "LEAVE," she screamed. The noble woman left the doorway. _

_The young girl slammed the door shut and locked it. She grabbed her blue knapsack and packed. During her packing, a hole formed in her floor as someone rose up. Leilani knew who it was without looking._

_"Where are you going," Toph asked._

_"I'm getting out of this lie-breathing hell hole. I'm sick of this place and everyone in it!"_

_"Wow, thanks."_

_"You don't count. You want to come with?"_

_She shook her head. "Not yet. I'm not finished being the Blind Bandit."_

_Leilani smirked. "Of course not. Do you want me to write?"_

_Toph laughed. "Maybe, if I wasn't so blind."_

_"Just checking," the girl paused. She grabbed Toph and pulled her into a tight hug. A single tear fell down her cheek as she spoke, "I'll miss you."_

_Toph returned the hug. "I'll miss you too, Weirdo."_

* * *

I smiled as I remembered my 'sister'. I held the heart pendant that clung to my shoulder bracelet. Toph had given it to me the day I left. She bent it herself. It had been eleven months since I had left my home in Gaoling. I had only been staying on Kyoshi Island for a couple months. The locals had been kind enough to take me in, of course after tying me to a pole and interrogating me for a day. Once everyone was assured that I wasn't a Fire Nation spy, they had opened up their homes in joy. I studied with the Kyoshi Warriors in fighting tactics. Suki, the leader of the group, allowed me to keep a couple of fans on me. An elderly couple, Lee and Ruka, allowed me to stay with them and work at their shop. I normally did the odd jobs that the couple were too frail to accomplish. Today, my job was to sweep the front porch. My bright blue eyes looked down as I swept. A small breeze danced with my long black hair that was held back with a clip. My tan skin contrasted with the green attire that I was wearing. Since it was such a nice day, I had decided to wear a light green dress that had a white waistband. One side was slit open, allowing me some mobility. The sleeves stopped just passed my elbows. They hung loose. My bracelet clung to my bicep, unseen.

"Leilani," a familiar voice called from a distance.

I looked up to see a friend of mine. I smiled and waved.

"Orian!"

The handsome young man ran up and spun me around in a circle. He had stunning green eyes and a bright smile. He had pale skin and short brown hair. A small ponytail only held up some of his hair while the rest flowed to his shoulders. I giggled as he spun me. When it stopped, I smiled.

"How are you my friend?" I asked.

He slowly set me down. "Great now that I'm with you." My cheeks turned pink. Orian smirked. "I have a surprise for you."

I cocked my head in curiosity. "What for?"

"For your birthday! Did you honestly think I would forget it?"

I shook my head. "Although, I wish you did. You don't need to do anything for me."

He chuckled. "But that's the fun part."

"Alright, alright. Just let me finish sweeping."

He took the broom from my delicate hands. "I'm sure my grandparents would understand." He began to drag me. "Come on!"

The two of us ran toward the back of the village and into the forest. We soon reached a small lake and waterfall. I felt Orian's gaze as I looked at it.

I gasped, "I've been here for half a year and you've still been able to surprise me." I looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

"This isn't all of it." He scooted back toward a bush and pulled out a small basket that was filled with food. He grinned. "Lady Leilani, would you care to join me for a picnic?"

I giggled and curtsied. "Why, of course Master Orian. That would please me very much."

The two of us sat down near the water. The handsome man handed me a sandwich and then grabbed one for himself. Once we satisfied our appetites, we talked for a long time. I absentmindedly twirled my finger in the water. The sun began to set.  
Orian sat back.

"So, how's your sixteenth birthday going so far?"

I laughed. "Near perfection."

He smirked, slowly stood up, and held out his hand. "Would you care for a dance?"

I blushed again. "There's no music."

"Does there need to be," he asked while slyly smiling.

I gently took his hand and stood up. He grabbed my small waist and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We swayed back and forth. He gazed into my crystal blue eyes.

"You know, I've been wondering."

"Mmhmm," I urged somewhat knowing where this was going.

"I really like you, and by the way you're blushing makes me think that you really like me. I was wondering if-"

He was cut off as I pressed my lips to his. I slowly pulled away as he smiled.

"So that's a yes."

I giggled. "Did you really have any doubt?"

"It's amazing what the mind can do," he remarked.

A sudden rustle in the bushes caused us to stop. I turned around and looked at the bush behind me. A clattering of hooves was heard. Soon enough, a large beast popped out and charged. As I turned to cover myself, it was instinctive for me to direct my hands at the beast. I braced myself and closed my eyes. The pounding stopped.

"Orian," I asked.

He had been holding me. "Um, you might want to see this."

I slowly lifted my head and gasped, "D-Did I do that?" The beast had been frozen in a case of ice. "What exactly is it?"

The green eyed boy looked at it. "I think a Sabertooth Moose-lion. I thought they hibernated."

I looked at my hands as it sunk in. "I-I just froze that thing. So, that makes me…"

"A water bender," he finished smiling.

I grinned. "I'm a water bender! WOOHOO!" I looked at the water again with curiosity. I pushed and pulled a small bubble into the air. I quickly dropped it and looked at my newly acquired boyfriend. "I think I should change my name."

He looked at me puzzled. "Why?"

"Because I'm no where near who I was. I'm a whole new person."

Orian smoothly rubbed my cheek. "Alright, what's your new name?"

I paused and then smiled. "Nahla."

"My girlfriend, Lady Nahla, is a water bender," he proclaimed.

"You betcha." I poked his chest as we kissed again. We broke apart. "Best birthday ever."

Every day after that, I trained when I could, with my boyfriend by my side of course.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the long expo. Thanks for reading it anyway! I really appreciate it.**

**There's much more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2-The Warriors of Kyoshi

**So, you may have guessed, but we're starting with Book 1 Episode 4. It was the easiest way for Leilani to be introduced. So, enjoy!**

* * *

[Roughly a month later]

"What's all the commotion," I asked Orian as I gathered at the back of a crowd.

"Three intruders came."

I smirked. "Does everyone have to be tied to a pole?"

He looked at me and smiled. "It's somewhat fun, my dear Nahla."

"I'm going to get a better look."

I began to push forward. I silently thanked myself for wearing pants today. My shoes were gray and knee high. My green pants covered the very top of the shoes. My pale green sleeveless v-neck exposed my tan arms. I wore a white underdressing to keep from showing too much. My bracelet still clung around my arm. A single fan was tucked into my back pocket. My bangs were braided and lead into a low ponytail. My long hair covered my shoulder anyhow. This way, I could see more clearly as I made my way to the front. My eyes widened to see two boys and one girl that couldn't have possibly been older than me. The bald headed boy broke his ties and flew into the air. He slowly descended and tapped the ground.

*An air bender,* I thought, *Could he be the Avatar?*

"Now, check this out," the boy said as he pulled out marbles and air bent them in a circle.

I chuckled as the two behind him hung their heads in exasperation. I saw my friend Suki staring wide eyed at the young boy. The rest of the tribe was going nuts. A guy was even foaming at the mouth as he fainted. Again, I couldn't help but to laugh. Several people stared at me.

"Sorry."

I quickly walked back toward the shop. Orian grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going Nahla?"

I turned and smiled. "Well, your grandparents have some jobs for me to finish."

He kissed me on the forehead. "Tonight then?"

"Of course."

I continued back into the shop. I quickly finished the first three jobs I was told to do. I looked out the window and stared at the lodge at the end of the village. Curiosity quickly got the better of me. I was soon walking toward the building. When I made it to the door, I froze.

*What am I doing,* I thought. I took a deep breath, *Just welcome them to the village. That's it, then leave them be.*

I slid the door open. The bald boy and the girl were sitting at the table eating some pastries. The other boy was standing and grabbing some food. The girl was facing my direction and looked up.

I smiled. "Hello. I'm Nahla. I just wanted to welcome you three to this small village."

The girl smiled warmly. "I'm Katara. This is my brother Sokka and this is Aang."

The boy named Sokka left the room grumbling. I looked at Katara.

"What's his problem?"

She giggled. "He thought men captured us."

I raised my eyebrows, "Ah. Anyways, you probably get this a lot, but," I paused and looked at Aang, "you're the Avatar, right?"

He nodded as he stood up. "Sure am."

I contained my excitement. "Okay. Just checking."

Katara looked at him worriedly. "Remember what I said."

He smiled widely. "Like I said, I'm just a simple monk."

He left the room and went outside. I sat down across Katara.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to not let the attention go to his head."

"How old is he?"

"Technically, one hundred and twelve."

I smirked. "So, twelve. Yup, it's going straight to his head," I paused, "So where are you from?"

"My brother and I are from the Southern Water Tribe. We sort of found Aang in an iceberg."

I blinked in surprise. "Wow, that's definitely a jackpot."

She laughed. "You could say that. Where do you live?"

I stood up and walked to the window and left room for Katara to see.

"You see that shop there." She nodded. "I live a floor above it, although, it doesn't look like there could be a room."

"Wow. You're literally in the middle."

I nodded. "Yeah."

I stuck my hand out and waved as Orian looked up. He smiled and waved back.

Katara smirked. "Who's that?"

I blushed, "That's Orian, my, uh, friend."

She put her hands on her hips. "That's a nice looking 'friend' ya got there."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Okay, so maybe he's my boyfriend."

She squealed, "How long?"

"Roughly a month. He asked me on my birthday."

She put her hands on her heart. "Aww!"

I heard a whistle and turned my head. Ruka was waving her hand at me.

"That's my cue. I have to get back to work. It was nice talking to you and if you want to ever stop by…"  
She smiled. "I'll make sure too. See you later Nahla!"

I quickly left and ran to the shop. I looked at the elderly woman and smiled.

"Sorry. I just wanted them to feel welcome."

She gave a small chuckle before saying, "Okay child. Just don't forget about your duties."

I bowed. "Yes Miss Ruka."

I walked past her and went about doing my duties. I finished just as the sun was setting. I smiled broadly as I walked out the door, picking up some water, and making my way to the waterfall. I spun the water around my head and spread it like an umbrella. When I reached the forest, I let the water drop as if it were raining. When I came to the clearing, I saw Aang squished under a bunch of young girls. I laughed at the sight.

"Need some help there Aang?"

He smiled up at me. "Oh hey Nahla. No, I got it."

He then proceeded to blow himself out from underneath the girls. They soon stood up and followed him back to the village. I continued to laugh.

"Yeah, he's just a simple monk."

"Who is?"

I turned around to see Orian smiling at me. I hugged him.

"Aang. He doesn't see how much this attention is going to his head."

He raised his eyebrows. "And that makes him simple?"

I giggled. "Either I need to work on my sarcasm, or you need to work on hearing it."

He pulled me closer while making a fake thinking face. "Now was that sarcastic?"

I shoved him a little. "No. Wanna see a trick I learned?"

He let me go and nodded. He sat on a rock and smiled. I mimicked his grin and picked up some water. I froze the inside while keeping an outside layer unfrozen. I then whipped it at a nearby tree. I smiled and put my hands on my hips.

"There was ice in the middle."

He grinned. "I saw. That was pretty cool. Can you reverse it too?"

"Um, I don't know. I'll try."

I picked up some more water. I froze the outside just enough. I smiled as the water remained liquid in the center. I chucked it at the same tree.

"I guess so." He came closer to me and laid on the ground. He patted the ground next to him. I eyed him. "Orian?"

He smirked. "Just lay down and look at the sky with me."

I proceeded to lay down next to him and I nuzzled up to his side. "What's on your mind?"

I felt his body tense.

"Well, we've been dating a while."

"Around a month." I chuckled.

He giggled. "Yeah. Well, I sort of made you something. Carved it actually and well, it's important. At least I hope it is."

I sat up and looked at him. "What is it Orian?"

He pulled something out of his pocket and held it in his fist. "Close your eyes," he commanded.  
I closed my blue eyes and waited. I felt him move behind me and string something around my neck. When he was finished, I opened my eyes. I looked down to see a gray stone carved into the shape of the Earth Kingdom symbol attached to the green necklace.

I gasped, "Is this what I think it is?"

The green eyed man looked me in the eyes. "I want you to marry me, when this war is finally over."

My eyes welled up. "Of course I will."

I leaned in and kissed him. When we broke apart, we laid back down. At this point, I didn't even care about the sky. He wrapped his arms around me. He talked while I listened to his breathing. Soon, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was back in my room. I smiled to myself.

*I wonder what his grandparents thought,* I silently laughed.

Orian and I didn't tell either of them about our relationship. I shrugged the idea of surprise away realizing he had done the same thing before we dated. I walked down to the shop, after getting ready of course. The sun was streaming through the windows. I smiled at the light. It seemed to be nearing noon. I quickly went about my business and did my chores. As afternoon was becoming evening, I was again sweeping the front porch. I looked up to see Katara and Aang talking at the market.

"It is a little ridiculous, but I understand," Aang said.

I sighed, Katara didn't look pleased at all. Aang walked away with his little fan club to do some other unimportant thing. Noticing Katara struggling with the vase of foods, I quickly put my broom away.

"Mister Lee, I'm finished for today! I'm going to go help Katara with her supplies!"

He smiled from behind the counter. "Okay darling. Make sure you're awake when you return."

I blushed a little as I walked out of the shop. Katara was already on her way back. I quickly ran up to her.

"Need a little help?"

She jumped a little. "Oh! Hey Nahla, that would be great."

I picked the jar out of her hands while silently noting our similarities.

"So what's got you so bothered." She looked at me. "I heard Aang say something was ridiculous."

She looked at the ground. "Oh." She clenched her fists. "He thinks I'm jealous of him and his little fan club! I mean, how old are they, eight?"

"Pretty darn close." I chuckled. "Relax Katara. He'll have to come to his senses soon."

She flailed her arms as she exasperated, "Yeah but knowing him, it won't be until Zuko gets here to try and take him away!"

I cocked my head. "Who's Zuko?"

"He's the Fire Nation prince. He's trying to capture Aang to regain his honor," she groaned, "I swear that's all I hear from him. Honor this, honor that. Can't he just give up like the rest of the world?"

I smirked. "You didn't."

She blushed a little. "Oh, yeah."

We walked into the room they had been staying in. I sat the jar on the small table. The brown haired girl grabbed a bowl of water and sat in front of it. I cocked a grin.

"You're a water bender, aren't you?"

"Well, sorta. I'm still learning."

I smirked as I froze the center of the water. She looked up at me with wide eyes. I laughed.

"Yeah. I'm a water bender too."

She stood up and grabbed another bowl of water and set it down in front of me.

"Want to practice?"

I looked at her pleading face. "Uh, sure."

The two of us began to bend our own bowl of water. I decided to keep the movements simple. I didn't want to make Katara feel bad if I did better and vise versa.

"So," Katara started, "Are you the only water bender here?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I didn't actually know for a while. It just sort of happened."

"Well, I'm the only water bender in the whole South Pole," she said a little sadly.

I grinned. "I'm glad you are."

She cocked her head, "Why?"

"It means that you're eager to learn. That's a good thing."

"Thanks." She grinned.

We continued to bend the water. After a while, I became bored and laid on my back. I must have dozed off because I was awoken by Aang and Katara fighting again.

"I'm glad," Katara scoffed.

"I'm glad you're glad."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine," she snapped as she let the water go.

I sat up as she looked worriedly after Aang. I yawned.

"What did I miss now?"

"Aang wants to ride the Unagi."

I jumped to my feet. "WHAT? Does he know how dangerous that is?" She stayed quiet. I tapped my foot. "Come on, go check on him."

She looked at me. "Why me?"

"Well you're obviously worried. Just take a quick peek and see if he's okay." I smiled.

She smiled at me. She stood up to leave, but stopped. "Nahla, the three of us are leaving soon. Would…would you want to come with us? We're going to the North Pole to learn water bending. You could practice too."

I looked at her, then I looked out the giant windows. Oddly enough, I felt a little sad. This town had quickly become my home. I blinked to keep the tears back. I looked at Katara with look of delight.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go pack and put my stuff on the bison." I started to leave as well.

"His name is Appa," she explained while hugging me.

We quickly departed ways. I pretty much ran to the shop. Lee and Ruka were standing in the doorway, waiting. I looked at them fondly.

*These are the people who gave me a home,* I thought, *They should know.*

I took a deep breath and said, "Mister Lee, Miss Ruka, I'm going with the Avatar when he leaves."

The two looked at each other and smiled.

"We understand darling."

I grinned as I hugged them both. "Thank you so much, for everything!"

Ruka whispered in my ear, "We should be thanking you, Leilani...Now go pack. Your big adventure awaits."

I quickly ran up to my room and grabbed my blue knapsack. It was the second time I was going to be leaving my home. I grabbed all of my savings and put it in. When it was filled, I grabbed my sleeping bag and headed toward the bison. He groaned as I approached him. I smiled.

"Hey Appa, I'm Nahla. I get to come with you to the North Pole."

He groaned again. I climbed up to the saddle and fastened my belongings onto it. I then slid down his tail. I slowly walked back to the shop. I saw one of the mothers ushering children into a building. A little frightened, I ran up to her.

"What's going on?"  
She gave me a worried look. "Fire benders have arrived."

My eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no." I sprinted toward the gym. Just as I was about to reach it, I saw Oyaji yelling into the door.

"Fire benders have landed on our shores. Girls, come quickly," he exasperated.

"Hey I'm not a-ugh whatever!"

I smirked as I saw Suki and Sokka running out of the gym. I grinned when I realized he was wearing the warrior's uniform. I saw the Kyoshi Warriors jump onto the roofs. I snuck between two buildings and peeked out the side. A boy with a scar over one eye was riding a rhino. I clenched my jaw as uneasiness crept through me.

*So this is Zuko,* I thought.

I quickly scanned the area. I saw two barrels of water at the ready.

"Come out Avatar! You can't hide from me forever," I heard the banished prince shout. He groaned, "Find him."

I grimaced. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned just in time to see part of a green garment. I smirked as I knew what was about to happen. I returned to peeking around the corner. Just as I thought, the Kyoshi warriors were fighting the fire benders. Suki went straight for Zuko and avoided several fire balls. She jumped in the air just as the rhino smacked her to the ground. Zuko sent another flare at her. I shut my eyes closed. I slowly peeked to see Sokka standing above her.

*Yay Sokka!*

I smiled. I continued to watch each warrior fall.

Zuko again started yelling, "Nice try Avatar, but these little girls can't save you!"

Just as I was about to smack him, I heard Aang, "Hey! Over here!"

The two started fighting as the other fire benders started fighting the girls again. One of the girls, Minga, fell over on the ground. I quickly jumped over to the bender and jumped in front of Minga.

"Not today," I yelled.

I took some water and froze him to the ground, buying Minga some time to stand up. I turned around to see one fighting Orian. He was deflecting flames.

"No," I yelled. I ran over, picking up some water. "Get away from him!"

The fire bender simply laughed at me. "What's a little girl like you gonna do?"

I froze the middle of the water and flung it at him. He launched several feet away. I smirked after realizing that I knocked him out.

"Does that work for ya?" I turned to Orian. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Your trick came in handy."

I felt a hand tug on my arm. I turned to see Katara. "What is it?"

"We have to leave! That's the only way to save this town!"

I looked back at Orian. I grabbed his face and kissed him. He pushed me away and smirked.

"Go. We can hold them off."

I let go and ran with Katara. I turned to see Zuko slowly getting up. I grabbed some water, froze the middle, and threw it at him.

"Sorry hothead! I think you need to cool down a little."

He groaned loudly as Katara and I ran onto Appa. Aang was already waiting. Sokka quickly climbed up his tail. The bison began to fly away from the village. I looked down and immediately regretted it. I saw Orian get smacked by a komodo rhino's tail and into a rock. He stopped moving. I moved to the very edge of the saddle.

"ORIAN," I screamed.

The man riding the rhino looked into my eyes. Black stared into blue. Sokka held onto me before I could try to jump off and see if he was okay. I curled up into a ball and focused on Katara's voice.

"I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would've destroyed the whole place if we stayed. They're gonna be okay Aang."

I sat upright and looked at her. Just as I was about to say something, Aang jumped off of Appa toward the water.

"What are you doing," Katara asked.

"Aang," I yelled after him. I started babbling, "This is great! Kyoshi is burning. Orian might be dead and now the Avatar just jumped to his death. This world is going to-" My mouth was covered by Sokka's hand.

He looked at me, "Nahla, look."

I looked back toward the water. Aang was on the Unagi and pulling at it's whiskers. It caused the monster to spit water at the village. This caused the fires to burn out. Appa lowered enough for Aang to jump back on. He slowly climbed in the saddle.

"I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous."

The younger girl smirked at him.

"Yes, it was." She pulled him into a hug as he smiled.

I solemnly looked back at the village. I couldn't tell the difference between people anymore. I clutched my necklace as some tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Sokka. Without thinking, I pulled him into a hug as I let tears fall. I could feel him rubbing my back trying to calm me down. I don't know how long I stayed like that. When I came to my senses, it was night and everybody but Sokka and I were asleep.

I sat back and looked at him sheepishly. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now get some sleep," he spoke softly as he climbed onto Appa's head. I pulled my sleeping bag over me and fell asleep.

* * *

**Feel****free to ask me anything you are confused about. I would appreciate the feedback. Thanks so much for reading! You're all awesome!**

**manyreasons**


	3. Chapter 3-The King of Omashu

**Hey everyone! This takes place Book 1 Episode 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was awoken when Appa hit the ground. My head hit the side of the saddle in the process. I quickly sat up.

"Ow! You couldn't have made that a smoother landing, Sokka?"

He shrugged. "Hey I'm new at driving a flying bison."

I slid down Appa's tail and stood next to Katara. Aang had already ran ahead of us.

"The Earth Kingdom City of Omashu," he proclaimed proudly. His smile broadened. "I used to always come here to visit my friend, Bumi."

I could tell he was thinking of a memory. I shrugged it off as I saw Katara and Sokka staring in wonder.

"Wow, we don't have cities like this in the South Pole," she proclaimed.

"They have buildings here that don't melt!"

I looked at Sokka with an incredulous expression. "Seriously?"

He shrugged.

Aang continued, "Well let's go slowpokes. The real fun is inside the city." He started heading toward the entrance.

"Wait Aang! It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar," Katara warned.

"You need a disguise," Sokka thought out loud.

"And a darn good one," I added.

"So, what am I supposed to do, grow a mustache," Aang said sarcastically.  
I looked at Appa and smirked. "Sorta."

Within minutes, Aang was wearing a fur wig and a fur mustache. He wrinkled his nose and scratched his head. He looked at his bison.

"Ugh, it's so itchy! How do you live in this stuff?"

Appa snorted as I laughed.

"Now that's a good disguise."

Sokka smiled. "Great, now you look just like my grandfather."

"Technically, Aang is a hundred and twelve years old," the brunette added.

Aang grabbed his staff like a walking stick. "Now let's get to skipping, young whipper snappers. The big city awaits."

I couldn't help but to laugh at the obviously fake old man voice.

"That's convincing," I teased.

The four of us started making our way to the entrance. It was a long road that zig zagged as much as it could.

When we were getting close to the entrance, Aang started talking, "You guys are gonna love Omashu! The people here are the friendliest in the world!"

We reached the entrance only to hear one of the guard's voice, "Rotten cabbages? What kind of slum do you think this is?" He proceeded to earth bend the cart over the cliff.

"No, my cabbages," the poor merchant yelled. We heard it crash to the far below floor.

Aang looked back at us, "Just keep smiling."

Katara laughed nervously as she opened her mouth into a grin. I stayed quiet and made a small and nervous smile. When we reached the guard, he earth bended a rock over Aang's head. I gripped Sokka's wrist as I continued to watch nervously.

"State your business," he said calmly.

Aang rushed up to the guard. "My business is my business young man and none of yours! I got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside-"

The guard had dropped the rock. "Settle down, old timer. Just tell me who you are."

I slowly let Sokka's wrist go as I began to relax.

Aang continued, "The name's Bonzu...Pippinpaddleopsacoplis...the third! And these are my grandkids."

Katara moved forward. "Hi. June Pippinpaddleopsacoplis. Nice to meet you."

I stood next to her. "I'm her older sister May Pippinpaddleopsacoplis."

The guard looked at us critically. "You two look like responsible young ladies. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble," he paused as we nodded, "Enjoy Omashu."

"We will," Katara answered the guard as we walked forward.

"Wait a minute," the guard said. I spun around to see him holding Sokka's shoulder, "You're a strong young man; show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag."

I let out a sigh of relief as Aang played along.

"Good idea."

He tossed the bag to Sokka. I laughed at his expression. The four of us watched the doors open in amazement. Aang led the way while the rest of us followed him. I jumped when the doors closed behind us. The siblings were staring at the huge city. We walked to a railing as Aang talked.

"This is the Omashu delivery system, miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earth bending brings the packages up, and gravity brings them down."

I watched an earth bender hit a package up.

"Great, so they get their mail on time," Sokka said dryly.

"They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes. The world's biggest super slide!" he grinned at us widely "Come on, you guys have got to try it."

We all ran after the fast air bender as he took us to one of the top chutes. Sokka grabbed one of the crates and set it at the edge. We all jumped in.

"One ride, and then we're off to the North Pole, air bender's honor."

"This sounded like fun at first," Katara spoke, "but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second thou-!"

She was cut off as Aang moved us down the chute. The rest of us started screaming our heads off. We quickly moved next to a second chute. It was carrying a package of spears. Soon, the two chutes merged together with the spears in tow. We started to scream louder.

"Who sends spears to someone," I yelled frantically just as Sokka ducked to avoid the points. Katara and I leaned forward.

Aang turned and saw us.

"I'm on it!"

He began to rock the crate back and forth. This caused us to derail and slide down a roof. Somehow we were still moving pretty fast. After destroying a few roofs, Aang was able to land us in another chute.

"Aang, do something," Katara yelled, "Use your air bending!"

"Yeah! Good idea! That'll make us go even faster," he yelled.

"I don't think that's the point," I screamed as he used it.

We quickly took a few turns and slid down a huge drop. We started screaming as we saw a stationary crate in front of us. The earth bender moved it out of our way as we sighed with relief. We only screamed again after he lifted another one up. We hit it and we were sent flying in the air. Aang did a quick spin and helped us land in a different crate. We fell onto a few more roofs and through a pottery shop.

"Sorry," Aang apologized for breaking the pottery.

We slid through a house. A cat started attacking Momo who shoved it off just as we rammed ourselves through a railing. We ended up falling into the cabbage stand.

"My cabbages," he yelled, "You're gonna pay for this."

Several guards rushed toward us. Aang looked up sheepishly.

"Two cabbages please."

The guards quickly escorted us to the large palace. We soon came to the king's room. They had us sit on our knees.

A guard spoke, "Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of cabbages."

"Of with their heads! One for each head of cabbage," the merchant yelled.

"Why are you even here," I spat.

"Silence! Only the king can pass down judgement," he looked to the old man, "What is your judgement sire?"

He looked at us closely. Sokka made a pouty face; Katara gave her biggest smile; Aang whistled and I just looked at the floor.

"Throw them," he began. We all looked up with anticipation, "a feast!"

The room was filled with confusion at the king's demand. A feast was quickly prepared for us. One of the guards seated us quietly. The king leaned over Aang and Sokka.

"The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts. So, I hope you like your chicken with no skin."

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat," Aang replied.

He looked at Sokka. "How about you? I bet you like meat."

He shoved it into the tan skinned boy's mouth. Sokka ate it greedily.

"Is it just me or is this guy's crown a little crooked," Katara asked us.

"I bet all of him is crooked," I muttered while biting into some chicken.

"So tell me young bald one," the king began, "where are you from?"

"I'm from...Kangaroo Island," he replied.

I slapped my forehead.

"Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hoppin'."

It was silent for a few moments until Sokka busted out laughing. We all looked at him.

"What? It was pretty funny," he defended himself.

I nodded. "Maybe a little." He smiled at me.

We looked back at the king as he yawned and muttered, "Well, all these jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to hit the hay."

He reached into his sleeve and chucked some chicken at Aang. He instinctively caught it with his air bending. We gasped.

The king continued, "There's an air bender in our presence, and not just any air bender. The Avatar." Aang quickly dropped the chicken. "Now what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pippinpaddleopsacoplis?"

Aang stood up. "Okay, you caught me. I'm the Avatar, doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out." He looked under the table. "No fire benders here. So, good work everybody." He grabbed the siblings shoulders while Katara grabbed mine as we slowly walked to the door. "Love each other, respect all life, and don't run with your spears. We'll see ya next time."

The guards crossed their spears.

"You can't keep us here," Katara spoke, "Let us leave!"

The king picked up a piece of lettuce. "Lettuce leaf?" He began to chomp on it.

"We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts," Sokka whispered.

I looked at him. "What tipped you off?" I smirked with sarcasm evident.

The king stood up. "Tomorrow, the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. For now, the guards will show you to your chamber."

The one guard leaned over. "My liege, do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?"

"The newly refurbished chamber." He smiled.

"Wait, which one are we talking about?"

"The one that used to be the bad chamber until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course we've been calling it the new chamber but we really should number them, uh. Take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad," he proclaimed.

We walked down a hallway that was barely lit. We soon came to a bare wall. One of the guards opened the wall and shoved us in.

"Hey," I yelled.

The door quickly closed. I looked around. Three beds were in a circle. Crystal-like lamps hung on the wall.

"This is a prison cell," Katara asked, "But it's so nice!"

"He did say it was newly refurbished."

"Nice or not, we're still prisoners," Sokka added.

I leaned against the wall. Aang looked at the floor.

"I wonder what these challenges are gonna be."

The brunette straightened her back. "We're not sticking around to find out. There's gotta be some way out of here."

"The air vents," Aang exclaimed.

We looked at each other. "If you think we're gonna fit through there then you're crazier than the king," Sokka stated.

"We can't, but Momo can." I looked at the lethargic lemur. He was licking an apple. Aang walked over to the animal. "Momo, I need you to find Appa and bust us outta here." He groaned pathetically. The Avatar picked him up and started shoving him through the small hole. "Go on boy, get Appa!"

Sokka looked at him. "Eh, how is Appa supposed to save us anyway."

"Appa is a ten ton flying bison. I think he could figure something out."

I walked over and pulled Momo out of the vent. "What would he do, ram through walls until he found us?"

"Well, no point arguing about it now. Get some rest Aang, looks like you'll need it for tomorrow," Katara reasoned.

She looked at me and motioned me to come to her. I walked across the room and sat at the end of her bed. She held up one finger for me to stay quiet. In a matter of seconds, we could hear the boys snoring.

I giggled to myself. "That didn't take long. So what's up?"

"I noticed there were only three beds. Do you wanna share one."

I smiled and shook my head. "It's okay. The ground is fine."

She smirked. "I bet if Sokka asked, you'd say yes."

"What," I whisper yelled, "What makes you think that?"

"You hugged him almost the entire time after leaving Kyoshi," she said bluntly.

I crossed my legs and sighed.

"It's not what you think. Remember Orian?" She nodded. "When we were leaving, I saw one of the rhino's tails smack him into a rock. He didn't move. I-" I stopped myself. Tears started to well up as I grabbed my necklace. "Sokka just comforted me."

She looked at me with her blue eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay."

"No. It's not." She gripped her own necklace. "My mother died when I was younger. The Fire Nation took her."

I pulled her into a hug.

"Would you prefer if we shared a bed?" She nodded. "Alright. Skooch over."

We quickly fell asleep. What seemed like minutes later, some guards came in and took us. They walked us by our wrists into a hidden hallway. I tried to loosen the grip, but the guard persisted.

"Where are you taking us," I demanded.

"That is something you'll have to figure out."  
I growled.

*If only Toph were here, she'd know.*

The part of the wall in front of us opened.

The crazy king was speaking, "So, I'll give your friends some special souvenirs."

The guards proceeded to put a blue ring on my index finger. It quickly formed itself to stick to me.

"Those delightful rings are made of pure gennamite, also known as creeping crystal. It grows remarkably fast. By nightfall, your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate."

I looked at the siblings. Sokka's ring started to grow.

"Eh! It's already creeping!"

Aang looked at the king, defeated. "I'll do what you want."

"No," I whispered. I started to yell, "Don't Aang! This isn't right!"

He glanced at me.

"I have to try, Nahla. I'm not going to let you three be stuck like this."

I sighed, "Good luck."

The king grinned. We walked to a giant room with spikes coming from the top and bottom. There was a waterfall with a ladder inside of it. Aang jumped over to a flat part. The crystal had already creeped up our wrists. The king laughed.

"It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry. Ooo! There it is! Would you mind fetching it for me?"

Aang huffed and started hopping from spike to spike. He rested on one just as he dove, head in, into the waterfall. He grabbed onto the ladder.

"Ooo, climbing the ladder. No one's thought of that before," the king taunted.

Aang was forced out of the water. He started falling toward the spikes. The three of us gasped as he caught himself between two of them. I sighed with relief. He then bounced off the spikes to get to the ceiling. He stuck himself between two of them. He dove head first and slid with the water. He was again flung at a spike. He caught his balance quicker this time.

"That's right. Keep diving head in. I'm sure it'll work eventually."

I growled at the crazy king. I saw Aang's eyes light up as he looked back at the waterfall. He broke off the top of the spike he was on and threw it at the water. He then sent air in front of it. The air cut through the water just as the spike caught the key. The spike landed on the wall right in front of the king's face.

"There! Enjoy your lunch! I want my friends back now," Aang yelled.

He put up a finger. "Oh! Not yet. I need help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet Flopsy."

We were quickly taken into another room.

Aang jumped into the huge pit. "Okay! Found him!"

"Bring him to me! Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsy!"

I gagged as Sokka grimaced and Katara widened her eyes.

"Come here Flopsy."

A giant gorilla-goat dropped behind Aang. He turned around with a slightly terrified expression. He turned back around to the scared rabbit.

"Flopsy wait!"

Aang ran after the bunny while the huge animal ran after Aang. The king stood there laughing.

"Flopsy," Aang yelled again.

The rabbit soon jumped into a hole. Aang dove and stuck his hand inside. All of a sudden, the bald headed boy stood up and looked toward the gorilla-goat.

"Flopsy?"

The beast stopped running and wagged his tail at him. He picked Aang up off his feet and licked him.

"Flopsy," he exclaimed while he hugged it.

The king quickly whistled as the giant creature ran toward us. He cooed at his enormous pet.

Aang hopped in front of us. "Guys, are you okay?"

"Other than the crystal slowly encasing my entire body, doing great."

At that moment, one side of Sokka's grew causing him to fall over.

I laughed and then looked at Aang. "You're doing great, Aang. Keep it up."

He nodded and smiled at me. He jumped over to the king.

"Come on. I'm ready for the next challenge."

We were escorted to a third room.

"You're final test is a duel. And as a special treat, you may chose your opponent."

Two menacing looking men appeared on either side of the king.

"Yup. We're dead," I whispered.

"Point and choose."

"So, you're saying, whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?"

He grinned, "Choose wisely."

"I…chose…you," Aang said as he pointed to the king.

He chuckled, "Wrong choice." He slowly stood up and pulled off the robe.

I turned around. "Let me know when it's over."

I heard Aang scream and the king land near him.

"You thought I was a frail old man. But I'm the most powerful earth bender you'll ever see."

"Can I fight the guy with the axe instead," Aang asked.

"There are no take backsies in my kingdom. You might need this."

I saw the guard to my right toss Aang's staff forward.

I heard a few grunts until the king spoke again, "Typical air bending tactics; avoid and evade. I'd hoped the Avatar would be less predictable." I squeezed my eyes tighter. "Don't you have any surprises for me? Sooner or later, you'll have to strike back."

More grunts.

"Aw, you'll have to be a little more creative than that."

"How's he doing," I asked Katara.

"Uh, he's still alive," she replied.

I heard more grunts and cracks.

"Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here. Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?"

More grunts and heaves. The siblings gasped. I quickly turned around. Aang was on the far side. The king hadn't moved much at all.

"Now how are you going to get me from way over there?"

Aang sprinted forward toward him. The king quickly made quicksand. He sent two boulders toward Aang. I gasped as they closed together. I smiled when Aang hopped over them. He sent a large gust of wind at the king. He landed on the wall. He then pulled the two boulders at him. Aang jumped, barely missing it. It hurled toward the king. He quickly diffused it. The king started setting his feet. Soon, the balcony was out. Aang ran in circles, creating a tornado. The lunatic hurled it at him. He screamed while it came back toward him. He split it in two as Aang jumped toward him. He pointed his staff at the king and smiled. He didn't realize a huge piece of earth was above his head. The king laughed.

"Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart."

He chucked the rock away and sank into the ground. He ended up in front of us three. Aang followed him.

"You've passed all my tests. Now you must answer one question."

"That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests," he yelled.

"Aww, what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?"

"Oh come on," Sokka yelled.

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free. What…is my name? By the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes." He smiled and walked off.

Aang looked at us. "How am I supposed to know his name?"

"Think about the challenges," Katara spoke, "Maybe it's some kind of riddle."

"I got it," Sokka declared.

"Yeah?"

"He's an earth bender right? Rocky! You know cause of all the rocks."

I shook my head. "Why not Boulder or Pebble," I teased.

"We're gonna keep trying, but that is a good back up."

"Okay, so back to the challenges. I got a key from a waterfall, saved his pet, and had a duel."

"And what did you learn?"

"Well, everything was different than I expected."

"And," Katara urged as some more crystal creeped.

"Well, they weren't straight forward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I normally would. I know his name."

We quickly went back to the throne room.

Aang started to speak, "I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities." The king started snorting. "Bumi, you're a mad genius!" He quickly ran and gave him a hug

"Aw, Aang. It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit, literally."

"Uh, over here," Katara yelled.

"A little help," Sokka added.

"Quickly, please."

In just seconds, we were free from our prisons.

"Gennamite is made of rock candy," Bumi said as he ate one, "Delicious."

"So this crazy king is your old friend Bumi?"

"Who you calling old? Okay, I'm old."

"Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang who you were," Sokka asked.

"It would've saved us some time," I muttered.

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people," he snorted, "But I do have a reason." He turned to the young boy. "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius." Aang smiled and bowed. "And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation. And you'll need Momo too."

I hugged Sokka and Katara. Aang continued, "Thank you for your wisdom, but-"

"Oh boy," I smirked.

"Before we leave, I have a challenge for you."

* * *

The rest of us packed up Appa's saddle as Aang and Bumi slid down the chutes. The big furball groaned.

I laughed. "I think Appa wants a turn on the giant slide." I rubbed his head.

"That's not very likely." Katara giggled.

We heard a large boom.

"That must be them." I smirked.

Sokka stared in Aang's direction. "He just loves stalling, doesn't he?"

Katara and I just looked at each other and continued packing. By sundown, Aang had appeared and taken the reigns. When we were settled, Appa took off. I laid on my back and looked at the appearing stars. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

**I apologize for the weird text format changes. I really don't know why it's doing that. Anywhoosal, thanks for reading! I hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4-Imprisoned

**This part takes place in Book 1 Episode 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

We flew another day before landing in a small forest. It was near sundown. I was laying across a tree branch and petting Momo. Aang was laying on the branch next to me. Katara was fiddling with a sleeping bag. I looked at the small pool of water and smiled. I stood up, causing the lemur to jump, and walked near it. I took my stance and began to pull a ball of water out of the stream. I twirled it around slowly while enjoying the breeze. Momo squealed causing me to look in his direction. I dropped the water as I saw Sokka returning.

I put my hand on my hip and teased, "Get a little lost did ya?"

Aang hopped off the branch. "Great! You're back! What's for dinner?"

"We've got a few options," he started, "First, round nuts, and some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts…that might just be rocks. Dig in," he smiled.

The three of us looked at each other. Katara looked at her brother.

"Seriously, what else ya got?"

Sokka looked into his empty bag.

"I assume nothing," I groaned.

A big thump was heard. We all turned and looked around. Appa groaned.

"What was that?" Sokka asked.

A second thump was heard.

"It's coming from over there," Aang yelled.

Katara and Aang took off running toward the sound.

"Shouldn't we run away from huge booms, not toward them?"

"Might as well follow them," I sighed.

The two of us stood up and followed the pair. We all reached a log and knelt behind it. A young boy was bending a giant rock around.

"An earth bender," Katara pointed out.

"Way to state the obvious," I drawled. She giggled.

"Let's go meet him," Aang added.

"He looks dangerous so we better approach cautiously," Sokka warned.

He was too late. Katara had hopped over the log.

"Hello there," she yelled, "I'm Katara! What's your name?"

The boy dropped the boulder. His face turned into an expression of fear. He took off running while leaving behind a pile of rocks so that we couldn't follow him.  
"Nice to meet you," the Avatar decided to yell.

"I just wanted to say hi," the brunette explained.

I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Maybe he's more of the silent type."

Aang's eyes lit up. "Hey! That guy's gotta be running somewhere. Maybe we're near a village, and I bet that village has a market!"

"Which means no nuts for dinner," Katara finished. All but Sokka took off running.

"Hey! I worked hard to get those nuts," he yelled, "Yeah I hate them too."

The four of us quickly found the village. Aang smiled at a man.

"Great hat! I'll trade you some nuts for it!"

The two quickly made an exchange. I looked over to see Katara staring at something. She started running toward a small shop. The three of us followed. She opened the door to the shop.

"Hey, you're that kid. Why did you run away before?"

"All we wanted to do was say hi," I added.  
He looked at us with slight fear.

"Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid."

Aang walked forward, "No she doesn't. We saw you earth bending."

I saw the old woman behind the counter gasp. She quickly shut the doors and windows.

"They saw you doing what?"

"They're crazy mom! I mean look at how they're dressed," he defended.

"Hey," I smirked, "I'm stylish." The other three messed with their clothing.

"You know how dangerous that is," the woman continued, "You know what would happen if they caught you earth bending."

"Who's they," I asked.

A loud knock came from the door. "Open up!"

Sokka moved toward the window.

"Fire Nation, act natural!"

Aang leaned against a barrel of water, Katara snacked on lechi nuts, I leaned against a wall, and Sokka and the kid pretended to examine an apple. The mother opened the door as the fire bender looked at us curiously just as Aang fell into the barrel.

"What do you want? I've already paid you this week," the mother asked.

I silently thanked her as I went and helped Aang stand up.

"The tax just doubled," he began to bend fire, "And we wouldn't want an accident would we? Fire, sometimes so hard to control."

The mother went behind the counter and grabbed her money chest. She handed him everything.

"You can keep the copper ones." He dropped them to the floor and left.

I grimaced and started walking toward the closed door.

"Why that no good, rotten, dirty fire bender! How about I douse your flames right now buck-o."

Sokka put his arm out to stop me. "Don't Nahla." I looked at his face, he was frowning. I looked at the ground and fell into the wall. "Nice guy," he muttered, "How long has the Fire Nation been here?"

The mother stood up. "Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships."

"They're thugs," the kid spat, "They steal from us, and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it."

"Quiet Haru. Don't talk like that."

"But, Haru's an earth bender," Katara spoke, "He can help."

"Earth bending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities."

"What," I yelled.

"How can you say that? Haru has a gift. Asking him not to earth bend is like asking me not to water bend. It's a part of who we are."

The woman shook her head, "You don't understand."  
My eyes widened, realizing what she meant. I tugged on her arm to make her understand. Katara didn't seem to.

"I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?"

I groaned and bit my lip knowing the answer.

"They could take Haru away like they took his father," she said sadly.

Haru looked away as I saw Katara realize her mistake. I walked out of the store. I couldn't take the feeling. I shook my head to keep the tears in. I heard everyone else behind me. I felt someone grab my wrist as they led me to where we were going. When I looked up, I was surprised to see Aang. I thought it would have been Sokka.

*He knows what I'm thinking of,* I thought, *Or does he?*

I continued to let myself be led. We were brought to a dome structure.

Haru spoke, "My mom said you could sleep here tonight, but you should leave in the morning."

"Thanks," Aang said cheerily, "I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all of your hay."

I looked up at the bison and laughed. He already had a mouthful of hay.

"Too late," I whispered. I looked at Haru, "Do you have a river nearby?"

"Uh, yeah. It's a little bit that way," he responded while pointing to my left.

"Thanks," I said as I passed him.

I walked into the deep woods. I smiled as I heard the running water. My smile turned into a grin when I saw how wide the river was.

"Oh Nahla, what a score!"

I stripped down to just my white under dressings and waded into the cool water. I hummed while I bended the water into different shapes. The water followed my movements perfectly. When some time had passed, I got back out of the water. I quickly streamed the liquid out of my hair and put my clothes back on. A twig snap caused me to whip my head around and silence my humming. Another one snapped.

"Come out you coward," I hissed. Another twig broke. I spun around to see Zuko. I smirked and taunted, "Hey hothead, how's it going?" He shot a flame at me. I ducked. "Ooo, that bad huh? You haven't found the right present for daddy yet?"

He groaned and flung more flames. "Don't talk about my father. You know nothing."

I made a wall of water to deflect the flames. I frowned at him.

"But I do. You think you're the only one with family issues?"

I grabbed some water and whipped it at him. I heard a sudden boom. I grimaced.

*That can't be good.*

I looked back at the fire bender. He flung fire at me.

"You don't know my family."

"Let's see. You're banished because you have a cruel father. That means you probably lost your mother, or she's just as bad," I paused as I dodged an intense flame. "You were easily banished, so you probably have a sibling, and oh yeah, you don't have friends."

"Shut up!"

I spun the water around me while he blew more fire. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth.

"At least your parents gave you a chance," I yelled.

The fire blasts stopped. Our eyes connected as he looked at me with a glint of sorrow. I took the circling water and bended it at him, knocking him into a tree. I froze his unconcious body and frowned.

"I hate pity."

I looked at the sky. It was already dark. I quickly walked back to the barn with one last glance at the prince. I slowed down and walked in to the large warehouse. Katara was speaking.

"It was so brave of Haru to use his earth bending to help that old man."

I smacked my forehead. "That's what that was?" She nodded.

"You must've really inspired him," Aang encouraged.

"I guess so."

Sokka sat up. "Everyone should get some sleep, we're leaving at dawn."

"Agreed," I muttered.

Now that Zuko was here, I wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

"Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once?"

"Absolutely not! This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover you're here, Aang, we'll be eating fire balls for breakfast," he explained, "Goodnight."

"I'd rather eat fire balls than nuts," the brunette snickered.

"Goodnight," her brother repeated angrily.

The rest of us laughed. Katara put out the light. I laid on Appa's saddle, the opposite side of where Aang was, and fell asleep.

* * *

_Green eyes bore into blue ones. A fierce grip held onto her arms as she struggled to get away. His hot breath coated her already sweating skin. "YOU LEFT ME," the voice yelled, "YOU LET ME DIE!" The girl started flailing her arms and shut her eyes as tears fell down her face. Every word was like a burn to her tan skin. It was as if they were fire. _  
_"No, no. I didn't," she defended. _  
_"LIAR! ALL YOU CARED FOR WAS YOUR OWN SAFETY!"_  
_She fell to the ground and buried her face in her knees. "No," she whispered, "I tried to help. I swear."_  
_"THIS IS WHY NO ONE WANTS YOU!"_  
_A blood curtailing scream escaped her lips as she saw a crying baby in the rain._

* * *

I sat up quickly and looked around. I sighed with relief when I realized where I was. I rubbed my eyes.

*Just a dream.*

I wiped my face only to realize I had been sweating. I rolled over and scratched Appa's fur. I looked out the small window to see the sun rising. I sighed as I shook Aang awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily. I hopped down and woke up the siblings. The boys and I packed up the bags while Katara went to get water.

Sokka looked at me, worry etched in his features. "Are you okay Nahla?"

I nodded. "Why?"

"You look like you haven't gotten any sleep."

I shrugged.

Katara came through the door. "They took him! They took Haru away!"

My eyes widened.

"What?" Aang exclaimed.

"The old man turned him into the Fire Nation and it's all my fault! I forced him into earth bending!"

"Slow down Katara," Sokka soothed as he walked closer, "When did this happen?"

"Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight."

"Then it's too late to track him. He's long gone."

Katara turned away.

"We don't need to track him. The Fire Nation is going to take me right to Haru."

"And why would they do that?" Aang asked.

"Because they're going to arrest me for earth bending."

I bursted out laughing. "Good one Katara. Seriously, how are you gonna find him."

She looked at me with her hands on her hips "I just told you."

My eyes grew wide. "How's that gonna work? You're a water bender. The earth won't move for you!"

She smirked. "Follow me."

I groaned as the four of us walked to a mine. Katara, Sokka, and I rolled a giant rock onto an air shaft.

"I thought you were crazy at first, Katara, but this might work," Sokka stated.

"She's still crazy," I interrupted.

He continued, "There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines. All Aang has to do is send an air current from that vent to this one right here. The boulder levitates and tadaa! Fake earth bending."

Katara turned and looked at the occupied Avatar. "Aang, did you get all that?"

"Sure, sure. I got it." He flicked air at a butterfly.

"Do you remember your cue?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just relax. You're taking all the fun out of this."

I giggled. Sokka continued, "By _this_ you mean intentionally being captured by an army of ruthless fire benders?"

"Exactly. That's fun stuff." He laughed.

I laughed with him. "I'm just gonna go in the barn while you put on your little play."

Sokka smirked at me as I walked toward the barn.

*Am I the only one that can make him laugh at a joke,* I thought. I shook my head, *Nah. Katara's probably made him laugh.*

"Here they come," I heard Sokka say.

I quickly made it to the barn, rushing inside. I frowned and buried my face into Appa's fur. The nightmare flashed through my head. Every piece of it came back at me. The voice slowly crept into the silence. I snapped my eyes wide open. I shook my head. The door opened. I turned around to see Aang.

He handed me a hat. "Come on. We have to follow Katara."

I nodded and quickly put on the hat. We ran down to the docks just in time to see the brunette's boat leaving. We quickly ran back and boarded Appa. It didn't take long to find the ship again. We followed it all the way to a place made completely of metal.

I gasped, "So this is how they contain them."

Sokka glanced at Aang. "She'll be fine Aang. Katara knows what she's doing."

I pulled Sokka back as Appa turned around. "You don't sound so convinced."

He looked at the saddle. "She's my little sister. Of course I'm worried. I'm just trying to keep Aang calm."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to trigger his Avatar state."

I nodded. "I understand. I would do the same."

He smiled at me. "Thanks."

We quickly arrived back to the village. We again hid Appa in the barn. I looked at the boys.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go bend some more."

"Alright, but I want to talk to you real quick," Sokka added.

I smiled as I walked out of the barn.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Did you have a nightmare last night?"

I froze. "What makes you think that?"

"Aang told me you were really fidgety on Appa." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it? Was it about-"

"No," I interrupted. I forced a smile and looked at him. "I'm okay, really. I just move a lot in my sleep. Thanks for the concern though."

I quickly walked into the forest. Once I thought Sokka was out of sight, I circled my way back to the village. I walked to the front of Haru's shop. I saw his mother staring out at the sea. I stood next to her and stared with her. The wind blew across my face as a loose strand flowed with it. The woman sighed heavily.

"We'll get him back," I assured her.

She looked at me, a tear threatening to fall. "And my husband?"

I looked back at the sea. My thoughts wondered to my alleged father, Lao Beifong.

*Even if I was adopted, I would want him safe at home,* I thought sadly.

A tear strolled down my cheek as I looked at the pained mother.

"I will make sure to bring both of them home, safe and sound."

I pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged me back and began to sob. I stroked her back as she continued to cry. Her heavy heaves slowed into trickling tears. She sniveled and looked at me.

"Thank you young one." She wiped her tears away. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The two of us walked into the store. "Do you have a water skin pouch that I could buy?"

She nodded and pulled one out. "This one was made in the Northern Water Tribe."

It looked oddly familiar.

"Do you know who crafted it?"

She shook her head. "No."

I smiled at her and laid down some money.

"I'll take it. Thank you."

She smiled at me as any mother smiles at their child.

"Thank you child."

I bowed and left the shop. I walked to the barn and spotted a water pump. I smirked as I opened my water skin. I quickly bended a sizable amount into the pouch. I closed the cap. Sokka came out of the doors.

"Ready Nahla?"

I looked at the sky, it was already dark. I put on my pouch and looked at him.

"Yeah, let's go."

We quickly boarded Appa and set off flying. Aang led Appa down the same path as we had taken earlier. He soon led the large bison to the side of the rig. Aang hopped off and ran to find Katara while Sokka and I stayed back. The two quickly arrived to our meeting spot.

"Your twelve hours are up, where's Haru? We gotta get out of here," Sokka whispered. Aang hopped back down.

"I can't," Katara stated.

"We don't have much time. There are guards everywhere. Get on," he persisted.

Knowing what Katara meant, I slipped through the bars and stood next to her.

"Katara, Nahla, what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"I'm not leaving," the brunette explained. The boys looked at each other. "I'm not giving up on these people."

"And I'm not leaving without Haru and his father," I stated bluntly.

The two boys sighed and hopped onto the deck. We all knelt in order to stay low.

"What do you mean you're not leaving," Sokka whispered.

"We can't abandon these people," Katara defended.

"There has to be a way to help them," I chimed in.

"Maybe they're right," Aang agreed, "What do ya say Sokka?"

"I say you're all crazy!" We all ducked under a light. Sokka continued, "Last chance, we need to leave, now."

"No," we both retorted.

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "I hate when you get like this." A light came close to us. "Come on, we better hide."

All but Aang started to move. I looked back to see him talking to Appa. Momo hopped onto Aang's head as Appa flew away. Aang and I ran to catch up with the other two just as a couple of guards came around the corner. We reached a spot where we were covered by boxes.

"We don't have much time," Sokka started, "What are we gonna do?"

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane," Aang sighed as we looked at him funny, "The warden would run away and we'd steal his keys."

"Wouldn't he just take his keys with him," Sokka questioned. I giggled.

"I'm just tossing ideas around," he defended.

"I tried talking the earth benders into fighting back, but it didn't work," Katara huffed, "If there was just a way to help them to help themselves."

"For that they need some kind of earth or rock, something they can bend."

"But this entire place is made of metal," she exasperated.

I gasped as I looked at the smog. "Coal," I whispered.

Aang turned his head and saw it too. "No it's not. Look at the smoke. I bet they're burning coal. In other words, earth." I smirked.

"I have an idea." Sokka smiled.

The sky was becoming lighter as Sokka, Katara, and I stood behind a vent. The brunette looked around.

"It's almost dawn, we're running out of time."

"Patience," I advised as I looked at Sokka.

"Are you sure this is gonna work," Katara urged.

"It should. These vents reminded me of our little trick back at the village. We're gonna do the same thing, but on a much bigger scale. There's a huge deposit of coal at the base of the silo. And the whole system is ventilated. Aang closed off all the vents except one. When he does his air bending, the coal only has one place to go, right back here."

I smirked. "Not bad, Sokka. Not bad."

"There's the intruders!"

We looked up to see we were surrounded by fire benders. Several earth benders watched us.

"Stay back! I'm warning you," Sokka yelled.

"Katara stop! You can't win this fight," an older man yelled. I saw Haru near the man.

*That's his father,* I thought a little shocked.

Katara looked at the two.

"Listen to him well child. You're one mistake away from dying where you stand," an angry gentleman spat.

We didn't move as the circle of people closed in.

"Come on, Aang," I whispered.

A sudden gust of wind came out of the shaft. It caused all of the coal to erupt from the silo. Aang and Momo followed it out. He started to cough. I smiled. Katara quickly ran on top.

"Here's your chance earth benders! Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!"

Haru moved forward but was stopped by his father. None of the others moved. The angry old man started laughing hysterically.

"Foolish girl. You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh, but you still believe in them? How sweet. They're a waste of your energy little girl. You failed."

He turned and started walking away. I looked at my friend's downcast expression and then to Haru. He picked up a rock, smirked, and bended it at the man. He quickly spun around angrily to see Haru spinning more rocks above his hand. He grunted and sent a fire blast at him. He was blocked by a wall of coal. I turned to see his father in control of it. Haru smiled at his father.

"Show no mercy," the man barked.

All of the fire benders backed into their stance. They shot blasts at the earth benders. They created another wall.

"For the Earth Kingdom," Haru's dad started, "Attack!"

The wall of coal shot at the guards. Shouts of joy came from the prisoners. All the earth benders took on a fire bender. Sokka knocked their spears in half one by one. The four of us started running. Noticing the guards up top, I took some water from the ocean and froze it in front of their faces on one wall. I turned to see Haru and his father forming the coal into one rock. They turned and threw it at the wall. The guards on that wall started falling down. Haru's dad looked at everyone.

"Get to the ship! We'll hold them off!"

The angry guy looked around. "Do not let them escape!"

He sent more fire at the runaways. Aang turned around and made a small air tornado.

"Guys, throw me some coal," he shouted.

Katara and I immediately started putting coal through. Sokka smirked and dropped his whole load in. They flung at our attackers and knocked them over.

I threw my fist in the air. "Take that low-lifes!"

The coal around them formed into a platform. Haru, his father, and another earth bender moved them over the water.

"No! Please! I can't swim," the angry man pleaded.

"Don't worry, I hear cowards float," Haru's dad retorted.

They proceeded to break apart the platform and they fell into the water. Shouts erupted from all around us. We all quickly boarded the ships and set sail. I walked around on the deck talking to the earth benders. Their faces were full of emotion and excitement. I looked to see Katara talking to Haru and Tyro, who had told me his name a little earlier. He turned to all of them.

"To take back all of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!" Everyone cheered. I walked closer to the three.

"My mother's necklace," she exclaimed, "It's gone!"

I looked over in the direction of the rig. I growled as I saw a familiar ship. I pictured the golden eyed banished prince. Katara quickly ran back onto Appa. I looked back at Haru.

He smiled at me. "Thank you Nahla."

I looked at him. "What for? All I did was throw coal."

"Katara told me how you said you wouldn't leave without me and my father."

I blushed. "Oh, that."

"It means a lot to me."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Just make sure you both hug your mother for me."

We let go as I hopped onto Appa as well. I gripped my necklace as I looked back at the rig. We soon reached the village. The villagers were so relieved that they helped us prepare for our journey. We got more money and fresh food. At around dusk, we all climbed on and headed off. We all waved goodbye. I grabbed my bag and tried to fall asleep. Angry green eyes stared back at me. I shook my head and rolled over.

*This is gonna be a long night.*

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! By the way, if you haven't already noticed, I use the star symbol when their is a thought being expressed. I know grammar says to use quotations, but I just wanted to distinguish speaking and thinking. Again, thank you for reading! You're fantastic!**

**manyreasons**


	5. Chapter 5-The Spirit World

**OMGoodness! It's already on to Book 1 Episode 7! I'm going to be adding some POVs dealing with Zuko and his ship because there are times I feel like it'd be more interesting than what I could fill in. Plus, Iroh. Anywhoosal: Here we go...**

* * *

As I tossed and turned, we continued flying. I turned my body to look at the siblings, Katara was fast asleep. I looked at Sokka and giggled, he was already snoozing away. I put my arm under my head and gazed at the stars. I smiled as I began to count them. At around 37, my eyes became heavy and I fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke up to Katara speaking calmly. It seemed to be afternoon.

"Those clouds look so soft, don't they? Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big soft cotton-y heap."

Sokka looked at his sister jokingly and remarked, "Maybe you should give it a try."

I chuckled as Katara said dryly, "You're hilarious."

"I'll try it," Aang exclaimed as the three of us watched him jump down and fall through a cloud.

We continued to stare until Aang plopped down behind us. We looked at him expectantly.

"Turns out clouds are made of water."

He proceeded to blow dry himself causing Momo to screech. I laughed as I turned my head. I stopped mid-laugh to stare in front of me. The brunette saw it as well.

"Hey, what is that?"

We all moved to the front of the saddle.

"It's like a scar," Sokka stated.

Aang soon directed Appa down onto the charred and burnt ground. We all looked around sadly.

"Listen, it's so quiet. There's no life anywhere."

I covered my mouth as tears welled up in my eyes. I gripped my necklace.

"Aang, are you okay," she asked gently.

I turned to see her sibling looking at some tracks. "Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for-" His ranting was cut off by his sister shushing him, "What I'm not allowed to be angry?"

She pointed to Aang as I wiped my tears away. With a sigh, Aang fell to the ground. He picked up some dirt.

"Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?"

Katara stepped forward. "Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you."

He sat cross legged, "Yes it does. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature, but I don't know how to do my job."

"That's why we're going to the North Pole-"

"To find you a teacher," I interjected.

"Yeah, a waterbending teacher. But there's no one who could teach me to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said Avatar Roku would help me."

"The Avatar before you?" Sokka asked, "He died over a hundred years ago. How are you supposed to talk to him?"

"I don't know."

Momo came and hopped on Aang's lap. I slowly walked next to him and sat down. I grabbed his waist and pulled him into a hug. He didn't fall into it like I had hoped. He just sat the way he had before.

*I wish I could help,* I thought. I soon let go and sat back. *Maybe Katara can help him.*

* * *

Elsewhere...

Zuko pushed back some bamboo stalks as he angrily shouted, "Uncle! It's time to leave. Where are you? Uncle Iroh!" He looked in front of him to see Iroh relaxing in a spring.

"Over here," he called.

"Uncle," he said a little uneasily, "We need to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him."

Iroh smirked. "You look tired Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?"

He grimaced. "My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!"

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature is just right. I heated it myself."

The aged man then heated the spring some more. Smoke covered the air.

Zuko fanned it away. "Enough. We need to leave now. Get out of the water."

Iroh proceeded to do so. "Very well."

Zuko quickly turned away as he realized his uncle was naked.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes. But meet me back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you."

He stormed off still looking away. Iroh sank back into the fresh waters.

* * *

"Hey Aang," Katara called, "Are you ready to be cheered up?"

"No," he spoke glumly. "Ow!" I looked up to see Katara tossing an acorn. I smiled. "Hey, how is that cheering me up?"

Sokka started chuckling. "Cheered me up-Ow. Yeah I probably deserved that."

"Ya think," I smirked.

"These acorns are everywhere, Aang. That means the forest will grow back. Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back." Katara smiled as she closed his fist over the acorn.

He smiled. "Thanks Katara."

She suddenly gasped. I looked in her line of sight to see an elderly man walking toward us.

"Hey, who are you," Sokka asked.

The man walked past him. "When I saw the flying bison I thought it was impossible. But those markings...are you the Avatar child?"

Aang looked back at Katara who nodded her head. He faced the man and nodded his in response.

"My village desperately needs your help."

We all walked to the man's village. It was small and some houses were torn. I frowned as we walked to the largest building in the back of the village. Momo flew over head.

We soon walked in as the old man announced, "This young person is the Avatar."

A younger man, but still older than us, walked toward us. "So the rumors of your return are true," he bowed, "It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence."

Aang smiled. "Nice to meet you too. So is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm not sure."

I pursed my lips in annoyance.

"Our village is in crisis. He is our only hope," the older man put in. I grinned. "For the last few days at sunset, a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei Bai, the black and white spirit."

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asked.

"Did you provoke it?" I asked quickly.

The young man answered, "We do not know. But each of the last three nights he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the Winter Solstice draws near."

"What happens then?" Katara asked.

"As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the spirit world grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely."

I gasped, "Oh no."

"Hei Bai is already causing devestation and destruction. Once the solstice is here, there is no telling what will happen."

"So, what do you want me to do exactly?" Aang asked.

"Who better to solve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar himself? You are the great bridge between man and spirit."

"Right, that's me," he said flatly.

Katara leaned closer. "Hey great bridge guy, can I talk to you over here for a second?" All four of us moved to a window. "Aang, you seem a little unsure about all this."

"Yeah that might be because I don't know anything at all about the spirit world." We looked at each other. "It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff," he retorted.

"So, can you help these people?"

"I have to try, don't I? Maybe whatever I have to do will just come to me."

Momo hopped on his shoulder as he grinned.

"I think you can do it Aang."

"Yeah, we're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster."

I punched Sokka's shoulder. "He'll figure it out."

Aang smiled and walked out of the doors as they closed. I stared out the window as the sun started setting.

"Hello, spirit. Can ya hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm here to try to help stuff," he yelled.

I smacked my forehead.

"This isn't right," Sokka started, "We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up."

"If anyone can save us, he can," the old man spoke hopefully.

"He still shouldn't have to face this alone."

"He's just a kid," I sighed.

Darkness soon enveloped the village.

"The sun is set. Where are you Hei Bai? Well spirit, uh," he held out his hand, "I hereby ask you to leave this village in peace." He then twirled the staff around and held it in front of him. Silence. "Okay, well. I guess that's settled then."

He began to walk toward the building we were standing in. Soon, a giant figure came out of the forest. Aang suddenly noticed and turned around.

"You must be the Hei Bai spirit. My name is-"

He was cut short as Hei Bai screamed in his face. He reeled back onto his legs and walked past Aang.

"My name is Aang. I'm the Avatar and I would like to help. Hey wait up!"

The spirit continued to smash a house and blow things to bits. My legs started shaking as I tapped my fingers. Aang continued to follow the angry spirit.

"The Avatar's methods are, unusual."

"It doesn't seem too interested in what he's saying. Maybe we should go help him," Sokka suggested.

"No, only the Avatar stands a chance against the Hei Bai."

"Aang will figure out the right thing to do, Sokka," the brunette added.

I rolled my eyes. We continued to watch Aang get the spirit's attention. My nails bore into my palms as I clenched my fists. My eyes went wide as he was flung into another house.

"That's it, he needs help," Sokka bolted for the door.

"Sokka wait," Katara yelled. I quickly hopped through the small window. "Nahla," I heard her yell.

Sokka and I ran towards Aang. Sokka threw his Boomerang.

"Hei Bai, over here!"

The small instrument pathetically fell to the floor. Aang saw us as we reached him.

"Sokka! Nahla! Go back!"

"We'll fight him together Aang."

"You're not getting all the fun." I smirked.

"I don't wanna fight him unless I-"

A hand suddenly grabbed my waist and picked me up. I looked to my right to see Sokka. My eyes went wide when I saw Hei Bai holding me. He ran into the deep forest.

* * *

"Uncle," Zuko yelled, "Where are you?"

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him," a guard spoke.

"Something's not right here. That pile of rocks!"

"It looks like there's been a landslide sir."

Zuko grimaced. "Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally. My uncle's been captured by earth benders!"

* * *

I saw Aang flying through the trees as Hei Bai carried the two of us farther away.

"Aang! Over here," Sokka yelled.

We came to a sudden clearing. I quickly noticed it was the burnt part of the forest. Aang flew slightly toward me.

"Get Sokka! I'll be fine," I yelled.

He swooped to the other side just as Sokka yelled, "Help!"

"Hang on Sokka," he replied.

I turned to see the two of them link hands. Suddenly, everything went black. I was suddenly falling. I screamed as loud as my voice would allow. I rolled on a hard surface and soon came to a stop. After I caught my breath, I looked around. A lone star twinkled off in the distance, at least it seemed to.

"At least Sokka's okay," I said to no one in particular. "Well, it looks like I should go to the star."

My feet started moving towards the light. Panic slowly began to set in as my mind raced. I began to sprint toward it. Flashes of images surrounded me. Orian's eyes bore into me. Non-seeing eyes laughed maniacally. Two tall figures stopped in front of me; it was my adoptive parents.

"_You finally ran away, eh?_" the man giggled.

"_Good riddance_," the woman commented, "_I was starting to think we'd have to kick you out._"

I covered my ears.

"Stop it! You're lying," I screamed.

"_Are they?_"

"O-Orian? B-But-"

"_But what? You didn't think I knew who you really were, Leilani Beifong?_"

"STOP IT!" My feet jumped toward and around the figures. "LIARS!"

Tears streamed down my face.

A sudden and calm voice reached my ears, "Calm down child. They aren't real. Run to my voice."

I looked up.

"A-Are you that star?"

I continued to run at it. The light dashed toward me. My eyes widened as fear set in. I skidded and started running away. A sudden burst of white light enveloped me. I screamed. After a few moments of nothing happening, I slowly opened my eyes one at a time. I looked around to see I was standing in water. It flowed through a forest like area. My blue eyes settled on a familiar face.

"Sokka!" I sprinted over and hugged him. "I was so worried. Are you okay?" I looked up to realize that he seemed to be in a trance. I backed away. "What?"

"He'll be okay," the soothing voice spoke.

I spun around to see a beautiful woman. She had ebony black hair, tied in a thick ponytail, that stopped at the bottom of her back. Two braids of hair were tied with links. One was on each side of her face. On her neck was a white stone in the shape of the sun attached to a necklace. Her eyes were a sky blue. She wore a long blue dress with fur boots. I felt a sense of familiarity toward the woman.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Hei Bai tried to bring him into the Spirit World. Since he was holding another's hand in the real world, he won't be able to move. He won't remember anything."

I smiled as I recalled Aang grabbing his hand. A thought came to mind. I looked at the dark skinned woman.

"Who are you? I feel like I've seen you before. You pulled me out of the darkness."

"For now, you'll know me as Shenzhi."

I bowed. "Thank you. That darkness was a nightmare."

Shenzhi smiled warmly. "Know that those were false."

"What were they exactly?"

"Kong De spirits. They feed on fears. You seem to have many; would you like to speak of it?" I shook my head.

"Not now."

"Oh," she gasped, "Who's the lucky man?"

I gripped my necklace. I smiled faintly.

"His name's Orian. We're supposed to be married at the end of the war."

Shenzhi nodded with a smirk. I shifted my gaze to my reflection. The spirit woman laid her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her.

"Will I be able to return?"

"Only when Hei Bai has released you. His anger must subside to do so." Bamboo stalks began to raise behind Shenzhi. She closed her eyes. "It seems he is at peace...Go, and take your friend."

I nodded in gratitude. I grabbed Sokka and pulled him toward the stalks. I pushed back the first few and pushed him in front of me. As soon as I did, he began to walk on his own.

"I will always be with you," I heard Shenzhi whisper.

I trekked further through the stalks. I heard Katara's voice.

"Sokka," she cried.

I soon emerged to see the village. I smiled with relief. The siblings were hugging.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were trapped in the spirit world for twenty-four hours," she explained, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I seriously need to go to the bathroom." He ran off to do so.

Katara caught sight of me. "Nahla! You're okay!"

She gave me a hug. I patted her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She let go. "No potty breaks for me," I snickered.

I saw Sokka on his way back. The image of his frozen figure popped into view; I shook my head. I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"You're okay?"

I nodded. "And so are you."

He leaned over and whispered, "Do you remember anything?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

The two of us walked to Aang and Katara. The leaders of the village stood in front of us.

"Thank you, Avatar. If only there were a way to repay you for what you've done."

"You could give us some supplies, and money."

"Sokka," Katara scolded.

"What? We need stuff."

I giggled as he smirked.

The man bowed. "It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey."

I nudged Sokka. "Nice."

"I'm so proud of you Aang," Katara beamed, "You figured out what to do all on your own."

He smiled. "Actually, I did have a little help. And there's something else."

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"I need to talk to Roku and I think I found a way to contact his spirit."

"That's great!"

"Creepy...but great."

"There's a temple on a crescent shaped island and if I go there on the solstice I'll be able to speak with him."

"But the solstice is tomorrow."

"Yeah, and there's one more problem."

"What's that," I groaned.

"The island is in the Fire Nation."

All three of us widened our eyes. A sudden dizziness overcame me as I grabbed my head. Katara held me up.

"You mean, we're gonna have to go where you're most wanted dead?" Aang nodded. "Oh boy."

We quickly readied Appa for the journey. Aang looked at us.

"Why don't you go inside. We'll leave in the morning."

The siblings nodded as I reluctantly nodded. We walked into the building. Katara sat me against the wall under a window. I smiled at her gratefully. I bended some water out of my pouch and splashed my face. The siblings laid on the ground as they tried to get sleep. Knowing that I would not, I listened to the noises outside. When my head started to feel better, I stood up and walked through the doors. I stopped just outside.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this story! Love you guys! Please R&R, I would appreciate the feedback. Thank you!**

**manyreasons**


	6. Chapter 6-Avatar Roku

**Okay, another chapter is here! Takes place in Book 1 Episode 8**

* * *

I heard Aang trying to get Appa to leave. The bison was not having it. I grabbed the siblings and pulled them back toward the Avatar.

"Come on, boy! Look I'm sorry, but Katara, Sokka, and Nahla aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself," he paused, "Now get your big butt off the ground and let's go!"

"I think his big butt is trying to tell ya something," Sokka smirked.

I chuckled.

"Please don't go Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I."

I quickly climbed onto Appa's saddle. Aang stood up.

"But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means! I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the solstice. That's today!"

He air bended next to me and glared at my face. I grinned. Appa started to move forward. The siblings ran in front of him.

"We're not letting you go in to the Fire Nation Aang," she said firmly.

"At least, not without your friends."

I rubbed his bald head. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"We got your back," Sokka finished. Aang looked at us and smiled.

The man stood next to Appa. "It's a long journey to the crescent island. You'll have to fly fast to have any chance to make it before sundown." Aang took the package from him. "Good luck."

"Thank you for your-"

"Go!"

With that, Appa took off. I climbed back in to the saddle and looked at the siblings. I cracked my knuckles.

"You guys ready for this?"

They both smirked and nodded. We leaned over the saddle looking at the ocean. The sun began to rise.

"C'mon boy! We've got a long way to go. Faster," I heard Aang yell. The bison followed orders.

"Aang! We got trouble," the brunette yelled.

"Yeah! And it's gaining fast," Sokka screamed.

I eyed the ship. "Incoming!"

"Fire ball!"

"I'm on it," Aang affirmed.

He steered Appa to the right, narrowly missing the flaming gunk.

"We have to get out of Zuko's range before he shoots another hot stinker at us!"

"How can something even smell that awful," I gagged.

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?"

"Yeah, but there's just one little problem."

The three of us looked as I muttered, "A blockade."

"If we fly north, we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade." He looked back at us. "It's the only way."

"There's no time!"

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come! It's too dangerous!"

"And that's exactly why we're here."

"Let's run this blockade!" Sokka chimed in.

"We can beat it!"

Aang turned to the front. "Appa, yip yip."

The bison went full fledged forward. In a matter of seconds, hundreds of fire balls filled the air. The four of us screamed. Aang maneuvered Appa around them as best he could. We ran through a huge dust cloud. Appa groaned as some of his fur caught fire. I took some water from my pouch and put some flames out. The siblings and Momo patted other spots.

"Appa! Are you okay?" the Avatar asked with concern.

He angrily groaned as he flew higher. Even above the clouds, the fire balls reached us. Aang, again, maneuvered around them. We went through another dust cloud. I turned to see the Water Tribe boy flying backwards.

"No!" I screamed fearfully.

He disappeared under the clouds.

"Sokka," Aang yelled as he pulled Appa back under the clouds to save him.

Katara outstretched her hand and pulled him into the saddle. Appa dipped in to the water as Sokka was hit in the face with a fish. Appa continued to avoid the stinky fire balls.

"FIRE!" a captain yelled.

The enflamed rock hurled toward us. Aang jumped off and kicked out his leg and air bended. The rock exploded and past around us. He flung back to Appa's head as we grabbed him. I stared as the ships passed by.

"We made it," Aang celebrated.

"We got into the Fire Nation-great."

We continued to fly toward our destination. I stared toward the direction we had just come from.

*How did hothead know where we were going?* I thought to myself. *What a desperate guy.*

The sky was starting to darken as Momo perked up.

"There it is," cried Aang, "The island where Roku's dragon took me." Appa swooped in and landed on the shore.

Aang patted his head. "You did it buddy, nice flying."

He groaned and rolled over.

Katara smiled. "Aw! You must be tired."

"No," Sokka replied as he stretched, "I'm good! Refreshed and ready to fight some fire benders."

His sister raised a brow at him. "I was talking to Appa."

"Well, I was talking to Momo."

I giggled as I scratched Momo's back. "Come on guys."

We walked down the marked path.

"I don't see any guards."

"The Fire Nation must've abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died."

"Or they just have terrible security." I smirked.

"It's almost sundown. We better hurry!"

Aang hopped over a railing like wall. The three of us followed him. We sprinted in to the massive building while trying to be quiet as well. We quickly made it to a more open area. We tiptoed quietly.

"Wait," Sokka started, "I think I heard something."

We turned around to see five old men.

"We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the Temple of the Avatar."

"Great! I am the Avatar," he spoke freely.

"We know." He pulled his hands to his chest.

"Uh-oh...run!"

Three flames shot toward us. Aang air bended them away.

"I'll hold them off! Run!"

"Really? I just said that."

Katara grabbed my wrist. "No time to argue. Let's go!"

The three of us ran. We had sprinted a fair way down when Aang slid in front of us.

"Follow me!"

"Do you know where you're going?" asked Sokka.

"Nope!" He ran down a hallway. Just as we were about to turn, he came running back. "Wrong way!"

We looked to see an old man in front of us. We sprinted after Aang.

"Come back," the Sage called.

We ignored him as we continued to run. Again, Aang led us to a dead end. The Sage quickly caught up with us.

"I don't want to fight you," he spoke, "I am a friend."

"Fire benders aren't our friends," Sokka retorted.

The man walked up to Aang and bowed on his knees. "I know why you're here, Avatar."

"You do?"

"Yes." He stood up. "You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."

We all looked at him funny.

"How?" Aang questioned.

The man reached over and moved back a lamp. He fire bended into it. The wall moved to show a hidden door.

"This way." Just as we were about to retort, we heard the head Sage's voice nearby. "Time is running out! Quickly!"

The four of us ran into the cave as the man followed us. The hidden doorway closed again. When we were deeper in the tunnel, the man spoke again.

"Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma."

"Did you know Avatar Roku?"

"No. But my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place."

"Is that how you knew I was coming?"

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occured. The statue of Avatar Roku, its eyes began to glow."

"That's when we were at the Air Temple. Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there too," Katara added.

"Like Kyoshi's painting," I muttered.

"At that moment, we knew you had returned to the world."

"If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the sages attack me?"

"Things have changed. In the past, the Sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the Sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came."

Aang stopped. "They were waiting for me."

Sokka put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey don't feel bad, you're only one hundred years late."

I smacked my forehead. "Smooth Sokka, smooth.

The man continued, "They lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozin began the war, my grandfather and the other Sages were forced to follow him. I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other Sages."

Aang bowed. "Thank you for helping me."

He only smiled. We walked a little farther until he spoke again.

"We will follow these stairs to the sanctuary. Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then will you be able to speak with him."

By this time, the five of us reached a small square panel.

"What's your name?" I asked.

The man smiled. "I am Shyu."

Shyu continued to push the square panel away. He looked around before continuing. We followed him.

He gasped. "No."

"Shyu, what's wrong?" asked Aang.

"The sanctuary doors, they're closed."

"Can't you just open them with fire bending," the brunette asked, "like you opened that other door?"

"No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise, the Sages must open the door together with five simultaneous fire blasts."

"Five fire blasts, huh?" I glanced at Sokka to see him thinking. He smirked. "I think I can help you out."

I grinned. "Am I gonna see that Sokka genius today?"

He grinned as he started to prepare.

"This is a little trick that I picked up from my father. I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing. Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and tadaa! Fake fire bending."

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Sokka."

"I mean if he can make fake earth bending, he's able to do this." I laughed.

"This might actually work," Shyu beamed. Sokka quickly stuffed the bags in each hole. "The Sages will hear the explosion, so as soon as they go off, you rush in."

Sokka ran next to his sister and covered his ears.

"It's almost sunset, are you ready?"

"Definitely."

At that, Shyu lit the twine and ran behind me and Aang. It exploded seconds later. Aang rushed forward to find that the doors were still closed.

"They're still locked," he yelled. We all sighed sadly.

"It didn't work," Shyu exasperated.

Angry, the Avatar flung air at it, "Why. won't. it. open?"

"Aang, stop," Katara yelled, "There's nothing else we can do."

"I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing."

"I don't get it. That blast looked as strong as any fire bending I've seen."

"Maybe it needed to be stronger," I spoke sadly.

"Sokka, you're a genius!"

"Wait, how is Sokka a genius? His plan didn't even work."

"Come on Aang, let her dream," he said smugly.

"You're right, Sokka's plan didn't work. But it looks like it did."

"Oh." I smiled with understanding.

"Did the definition of genius change in the last hundred years?"

I giggled. "Not at all."

I quickly ran to hide. The others, except Shyu, followed suit. The Sages appeared next to Shyu.

"Come quickly! The Avatar has entered the sanctuary!"

"How did he get in?"

"I don't know. But look at the scorch marks. And down there!"

"He's inside! Open the doors, immediately! Before he contacts Avatar Roku."

The five Sages quickly opened the doors with their fire bending. They opened to reveal the lemur. Momo sneezed.

"It's the Avatar's lemur. He must've crawled through the pipes. We've been tricked!"

At that moment, Momo attacked the head Sage. Sokka and Katara took two others while I helped Shyu with the fourth.

"Now Aang!"

"Aang! Now's your chance!" Aang appeared from behind a pillar with Zuko holding him.

"The Avatar's coming with me," he proclaimed.

"Ah, how you bother me," I grimaced.

Before I could attack, the Sage we had been holding reversed the hold. I could barely move.

"Close the doors, quickly," he ordered.

I heard a few grunts and then the brunette yell, "Go!" I was tied to a pillar next to the siblings. "He made it!"

The door glowed a bright blue. The Sages and Zuko tried to open the door, but with futile efforts.

Zuko went up to Shyu. "Why did you help the Avatar?"

"Leave him alone hothead," I spat.

"Quiet peasant." I growled. "Answer me."

"Because it was once the Sages duty. It is still our duty."

A sarcastic clapping reached our ears. My growl grew louder as I caught sight of the captain we had seen earlier.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him."

"Commander Zhao," bowed the head Sage.

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort, but your little smokescreen didn't work. Two traitors in one day. The Fire Lord will be pleased."

A guard grabbed Zuko.

"Hey," I barked, "Commander Ugly, you're too late! Aang is inside and there's no way scum like you is getting through!"

The scarred prince looked at me wide eyed.

"Nahla," Katara whispered, "Be quiet."

Zhao smirked. "No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out." The siblings glanced nervously at each other.

"Too bad you're still hideous," I spat.

He walked up to me and held my face. "What was that you puny little brat?"

"You heard me, tyrant. You're just an ugly old jerk."

I heard someone struggling to break a hold. Zhao leered at me and I to him. He broke the stare to stand in front of the door.

"When those doors open, unleash all your fire power!"

*Crud,* I thought.

"How's Aang gonna make it out of this?" Katara asked.

"How are we gonna make it out of this?" Sokka retorted.

I stared at the door as it began to glow white. The doors opened.

"Ready," Zhao yelled.

"No! Aang!"

"Fire!"

All of Zhao's men sent their attacks toward Aang. It turned in to a ball of fire. Catching a glimpse, I gasped.

"Avatar Roku," Shyu and I spoke in unison.

I looked away as flames came toward us. The chains melted. I saw Zuko sprint away after glancing at me. Sokka pulled me closer.

"Avatar Roku's going to destroy the temple. You have to get out of here!" Shyu screamed.

"Not without Aang!"

The floors began to tear as magma shot up. Sokka shielded me and his sister with his body. Soon it slowed. I turned to see Roku's spirit calming down. All the dust sucked itself back into the sanctuary, leaving behind a tired Aang. We ran to his side.

"We got your back," Sokka said as we helped him stand up.

"Thanks...Where's Shyu?"

"I don't know."

We worked our way to the stairs only to discover that magma was on it's way up. We ran to a giant hole in the side. Appa flew his way toward us. The four of us jumped on to the saddle leaving the temple behind.

* * *

Zuko looked through his telescope to see the bison flying away. He frowned slightly when he thought of the black haired water bender.

*Was she trying to defend me, or does she just hate Zhao?* he asked himself.

He shook his head as he headed back to his ship.

* * *

Aang faced away from us as he told us what Roku said. He also seemed to be upset about Shyu. Katara stood up and hugged him. Sokka put a hand on his shoulder. I rested my head on his back. We flew away in to the night. Sokka steered Appa so the rest of us could sleep. Still restless, I crawled next to the Water Tribe boy. He glanced at me as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's been a rough day. " I smiled.

He chuckled. "True. You should sleep."

"Can't. I think my nerves are on over drive."

"Just count the stars or something." I didn't move. "At least pretend to sleep."

I sighed. "Fine."

I crawled next to Katara and hid under my sleeping bag. It was a couple of hours until I passed out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You guys are great! Please R&R! I hope you enjoy. :)**


	7. Chapter 7-The Waterbending Scroll

**So this one takes place in Book 1 Episode 9. Again, I will be using different POVs, sometimes Nahla's but in third person instead of first. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up when someone stepped on my stomach.

"Ow," I grunted.

It was Aang; he was pacing back and forth on Appa's saddle breathing heavily. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. It seemed I wasn't alone.

"Would you sit down?" Sokka snapped, "If we hit a bump, you'll go flying off. What's bugging you anyway?"

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives," he explained.

"Well, let's see. You pretty much mastered air bending and that only took a hundred and twelve years. I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer."

Aang gasped, "I haven't even started water bending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole! What am I gonna do?"

Katara grabbed his wrist and sat him down.

"Calm down. It's gonna be okay. If you want, I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know."

"You'd do that?"

She nodded.

"I can help too, Aang," I chirped.

"Really? That's great!"

"We'll need to find a good source of water first," the brunette finished.

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in." Sokka smirked.

"Found one," I yelled as Appa swooped down.

We climbed off of the bison and stared at the waterfall. It flowed in to a sizable lake. Remembering what we would be doing, I quickly went back and grabbed my bag and set it by a tree away from the water.

"Nice puddle," the tan boy spoke sarcastically.

The rest of us stared at it. A large groan was followed by a splash as Appa jumped into the lake. Momo screeched as he got soaked.

"Yeah," Aang yelled as he stripped, "Don't start without me boy!"

He began to run just as Katara raised a brow.

"Remember the reason we're here."

He stopped in his tracks. "Oh, right. Time to practice water bending." He clothed himself.

"Great. So what am I supposed to do?" Sokka asked flatly.

"You could-clean the gunk outta Appa's toes."

"So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking mud out of a giant bison's feet?"

Aang grinned. "Mud and bugs."

"Okay."

I started chuckling. "Well that was easy."

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

Zuko grunted as he punched flame after flame at his sparring partner. The ship turned causing the two to fall into a railing.

"Someone's changing our course."

He grumpily made his way to the command room. He stomped toward the captain.

"What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!"

"Actually," Iroh spoke, "Someone did. I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance Prince Zuko."

The former general stroked his beard while looking at the Pai Sho game.

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?"  
"Even more urgent. It seems I...I've lost my lotus tile."

Iroh pushed forward a piece.

"Lotus tile?"

"For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile is insignificant. But it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ."

"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?" he asked in disbelief.

"See, you like most people underestimate it's value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully, they'll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life."

Zuko balled his hands into fists and started huffing. He breathed fire at the ceiling.

"I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew."

* * *

I sat next to Aang as Katara went first.

"This is a pretty basic move, but it still took me months to perfect." She took her stance. "So don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away."

Aang nodded.

"Just push and pull the water, like this. The key is getting the wrist movement right."

Aang stood up and stood next to her.

"Like this?" he asked innocenty.

She watched his form. "That's almost right. If you keep practicing, I'm sure eventually you'll-"

"Hey I'm bending it already!"

"Wow. I can't believe you got that so quickly. It took me two months to learn that move." She had no trouble showing her jealousy.

"Well, you had to figure it out all on your own. I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher," he encouraged.

"Thanks."

"So what's next?"

"This is a more difficult move. I call it streaming the water."

"How original," I muttered.

She glared at me. "What was that?"

I casually laughed. "Nothing. Just how you took a move I was gonna show him."

She smiled. "Oh, okay."

Her attention returned to Aang as she streamed the water.

"It's harder than it looks so don't be disappointed if-"

Aang had already started to try it. With ease, he danced with it and flew it over his head. Angrily, the brunette dropped her water. Aang gently twirled his back in.

"Nice work, though the over-the-head flare was unnecessary."

"Sorry. What's next?"

"Nahla, do you wanna teach him a trick?"

I smiled and nodded.

I stood up while speaking, "Just one really. Now that you know how to stream water, this should be easier." I got in to my stance. "Now stream the water. Good. Form it in to a ball. Now focus on the very center and freeze it."

"Do what?"

"Freeze the center, like so." I demonstrated. "Once ya got that, shift your weight and direct it at your target." I smirked as I flung it at a rock. I turned to Aang. "Now you try."

His gray eyes focused on the middle of his water ball. It slowly froze as he started to shift and flung it at a tree.

I clapped. "Good job, Aang!" I turned to the brunette. "You may continue."

Aang grinned, "Well, don't stop now. Keep 'em comin!"

"Well, I kinda know this one other move, but it's pretty hard. I haven't even totally figured it out yet. The idea is to create a big powerful wave."

She lifted her arms as she tried to perform the move. The little ball popped and fell in to the water.

"So, like this?"

He executed it perfectly. I laughed as I heard Sokka groan.

"Looks like I got the hang of that move. What else ya got?"

"That's enough practicing for today," she answered bitterly.

"Yeah, I'll say. You just _practiced_ our supplies down the river."

"Not my supplies," I yelled gleefully. The siblings stared at me. "Oh, wrong time? Okay."

"Uh, sorry. I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff," he said sheepishly.

"My life was hard enough when you were just an air bender," Sokka muttered as he sank in to the water.

The four of us quickly searched for a town. Instead, we got a port. I looked around to see strange men all over the place. One was even daring people to look in a bag. Behind him, a guy was being held up against a wall. Sokka quickly found a shop. He went inside while the rest of us waited. It was a while until he came out.

"We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely."

"Uh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle."

I chuckled as he held up a bison whistle. He blew in to it as Sokka covered his ears. When no whistle came through, he looked at him.

"It doesn't even work," he grumbled. Momo screeched. "See, even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk."

"No offense Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on," Katara said sympathetically.

The four of us continued to walk through the streets. We eventually made it to the end of the dock. A weird man was yelling to those who passed by. He seemed to be wearing pink lipstick and large hoop earrings. His clothes were the color of the Earth Kingdom.

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come on by!"

I cringed as he caught sight of us. He ran over to us.

"Oh! You there! I can see from your clothing that you're world traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios."

Aang rushed back. "Sure! What are curios?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But we got 'em!"

The creepy man walked Aang in to the ship store. The rest of us followed him. We all gazed at the multiple items. We seemed to be the only ones in the place.

"I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur," a low voice spoke up. "That beast would fetch me a hefty sum if you'd be interested in barterring."

The iguana-parrot crowed as Momo hissed at it.

"Momo's not for sale," Aang said defensively.

"Look at this Aang. It's a waterbending scroll!" He walked over and looked at it. "Check out these crazy moves."

"Where did you get a water bending scroll?" asked Aang.

The man put his hand on it. "Let's just say I got it up north at a most reasonable price; free." He put the scroll away.

"Wait a minute. Sea-loving traders with suspiciously acquired merchandise and pet reptile-birds. You guys are pirates!"

"We prefer to think of ourselves as high risk traders."

"So how much for the, uh, traded scroll?" asked Katara.

"I've already got a buyer. A nobleman in the Earth Kingdom. Unless, of course, you kids have 200 gold pieces on ya right now."

Aang turned to the brunette. "I know how to deal with these guys Katara. Pirates love to haggle." She reluctantly handed over the money. "Watch and learn."

He walked up to the counter. "Let's say to the price of one copper piece."

The pirate busted out laughing. "The price is 200 gold pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare."

"Okay, two copper pieces!"

"It's not as amusing the second time boy."

"Aang, can we get out of here? I feel like we're getting weird looks."

"Aye! We be castin off now."

I stifled my laughter as I grabbed Sokka and left. Aang spoke up just as we were leaving.

"What was that all about Katara?"

"Yeah, I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection," Sokka whined.

"But you already have one," I pointed out.

"I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here."

"Hey you! Get back here," the creepy pirate yelled.

"Well, well. Look who's come to their senses. Told you the haggling would pay off," Aang gloated.

A few more pirates jumped off the boat. A fat one unsheathed his weapon. I looked around to see they all had their weapons.

"Uh-oh."

"I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us."

We all took of running. Half of the group followed. As we turned a corner, Katara bended water in to ice as they slipped and fell. Sprinting down the streets, I couldn't help but to smirk when I saw the cabbage man. Sokka ran in to the side, knocking over some cabbages. Katara hit it as well. I smirked as I flipped over the man, tapping his head as he fell over. I turned my head to see Aang jump straight through it. With a gust of wind, he knocked over the cart as it hit the pirates. We continued our sprint and were soon cut off. We ran the other way.

"I hope that lemur of yours has nine lives," one yelled.

We ran into an alley with no escape.

"Now, who gets to taste the steel of my blade first?"

"No thanks," Aang answered as he threw a gust of wind at them. While blinded, we ran toward them. "Grab on tight," he yelled as he opened his glider.

"Aang, I thought we were running away from the pirates!"

We all grabbed on to each other.

"Just hang on!"

In a haste, Aang propelled us upward. We barely dodged hitting a few buildings. We quickly flew away back to the spot where we landed earlier that day. Aang set us down gently and closed his glider.

"I used to kinda look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible."

"I know." Katara smirked. "That's why I took this." She held out the water bending scroll.

"Katara," I scolded.

Aang stood up and backed away. "No way."

"Isn't it great?"

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up. You stole their water bending scroll!"

"I prefer to think to think of it as high risk trading."

The bald boy laughed. "Good one Katara."

I punched his shoulder. "Don't encourage her."

"Sokka, where do you think they got it?" the brunette defended, "They stole it from a water bender!"

"It doesn't matter. You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid fancy splashes!"

"These are real water bending forms. You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn water bending!"

Sokka frowned, "Pfft, whatever."

He walked away.

"Well, what's done is done. We have it. We mine as well learn from it," Aang reasoned.

I sighed heavily, picked up the scroll from Katara, and started studying it.

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

An irritated Zuko stood next to his uncle.

"I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace!"

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone," he yelled at Iroh.

"Quite the contrary. I always say the only thing better than finding something you're looking for is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!"

Iroh smiled triumphantly as a line of crew members, carrying huge baskets filled with things, walked past them.

"You bought a tsungi horn?" Zuko questioned.

"For music night on the ship," he explained. "Now if we only had some woodwinds."

The two walked away. They soon came to a shop on a ship.

"Oh! This place looks promising," Iroh beamed.

They walked inside the shop.

"Oh! That is handsome," he exclaimed as he looked at a bejeweled monkey. "Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?"

The creepy pirate was talking to the captain, "We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with."

Zuko raised a brow. "This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?"

* * *

Katara laid out the scroll on a stump. I sat under the shade of a tree relaxing. Aang stood off to the side while Sokka sat on a rock.

"I just wanna try this one move first and then it's all yours," she spoke hastily. "Here, hold it open for me." Aang did so as the brunette moved closer to the water. "The single water whip; looks doable."

She began to stream the water and tried to form it in to a ball. She tried to send the whip, but it ended up smacking her in the forehead. I flinched. Sokka laughed.

The brunette stared at him. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, but you deserve that." He turned to Aang. "You've been duped. She's only interested in teaching herself."

"Aang will get his turn once I figure out the water whip," she retorted angrily.

She streamed the water again and flailed it wildly. Instead of going forward, it went backwards and hit Momo in the bakside. He let out a screech. Katara groaned.

"Ugh! Why can't I get this stupid move?"

Aang set down the scroll and moved toward her.

"You'll get it." She shot him a stare that he failed to notice. Aang began to perform the move. "You just gotta shift your weight through the stances." It shot perfectly. "There. See, the key to bending is-"

"Will you please shut your air hole! Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes! Why don't we throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!"

Her eyes shifted to Sokka and me. He shook his head while my jaw dropped. "What?"

She looked back at Aang as he was about to cry. Her anger subsided in to remorse.

"Oh my gosh, Aang. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. But you know what," she closed the scroll, "it won't happen again. Here, this is yours. I don't wanna have anything to do with it anymore."

"It's okay Katara."

"What about Momo? He's the real victim here," Sokka added.

She bent over and pet him. "I'm sorry Momo."

"And what about me? There was that time you-"

"No more apologies."

I eyed her suspiciously as Momo ran up to my shoulder.

* * *

A miniature boat fell in to the river from Zuko's ship. It met with the pirate ship and set sail down the river.

"Shouldn't we stop and search the woods?" the captain asked.

"We don't need to stop. They stole a water bending scroll right?"

"Mmhmm."

"Then they'll be on the water."

* * *

The fire blazed as Katara began to slowly sneak out of her sleeping bag. She crawled over to her brother's bag and grabbed the scroll. She slowly began backing away from camp; she slowly turned and came face to face with Momo. He stared at her with his big eyes and purred.

"Sh. Momo, go back to sleep," she whispered.

She walked back toward the river. She set down the scroll on the rock and began to stream the water. Quickly getting frustrated, she began to thrash her arms about. The water was doing little in response. She finally dropped it.

"Ugh! Shoot! Come on water work with me here!" She picked up some more water. "Okay, what if I just-ow! Stupid scroll!" She tangled with the water. "Okay Katara, shift your weight through the stances." It dropped.

She groaned with frustration. A sudden metal clanking caused her to look through the bushes. She gasped when she saw Zuko's miniature boat. She turned around only to bump in to a tall and strong pirate. He grabbed her shoulders.

"No! Let go of me!"

She bended water to his face and sprinted straight in to Zuko. He gripped her wrists.

"I'll save you from the pirates."

* * *

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you, your brother or your annoying friend," the prince demanded from the tied up Katara.

"Go jump in the river!"

"Try to understand. I need to capture him to restore something I've lost; my honor." He crept around the pole. "Perhaps in exchange, I can restore something you've lost."

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?"

He walked away. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is!"

"No!"

"Enough of this necklace garbage, you promised the scroll!" the angry captain yelled.

Zuko lit a fire under it. "I wonder how much money this is worth." The pirates gasped. He smirked. "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want and you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here!"

"Fine!"

* * *

I slowly woke up and rolled over. I glanced around to see that Katara was gone. I shook my head as I stood up and packed my things. When I finished, I headed for the river.

*She would take the scroll,* I sighed to myself.

I continued until I made it to the shore. I gasped as I noticed the pirate ship and a smaller vessel beached.

"The guys," I exasperated as I began to sprint back to camp.

I stopped when I heard a voice that I didn't recognize. My eyes widened when I heard Sokka.

"What? I'm not good enough to kidnap?"

I heard a few grunts before I jumped through the bushes in to the camp. With panic rising, I started to sprint.

"You're such an idiot, Sokka," I stated.

I caught sight of a pirate and I began to follow his path. Eventually, I ended up behind some bushes near the shore. Katara was tied to a pole. The pack of pirates held the tied up Aang and Sokka farther down the beach. I crouched low behind the bushes as I watched the scene, waiting for my chance.

"Nice work," Zuko complimented.

He moved forward, scroll in hand. Sokka struggled with his bonds.

"Aang, this is all my fault," Katara declared.

"No Katara, it isn't."

The old man standing next to her spoke, "Yeah it kind of is."

"Give me the boy."

"You give us the scroll."

"You're really going to hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" Sokka asked.

I growled, *Spirits better help you.*

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other!"

"Your friend is the Avatar?" the captain asked.

I slowly crept closer to Katara.

"Sure is! And I bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll."

"Shut your mouth you Water Tribe peasant!"

I quirked a brow. *Peasant?* I stood upright, forgetting about the brunette's condition.

"Yeah Sokka, you really should shut your mouth," Aang pleaded.

"I'm just sayin, it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life." He grinned slyly.

"Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid."

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me," Zuko growled.

Him and two crew men shot a blast of fire at the pirates. They jumped back as the creepy one ran towards Zuko. He chucked smoke darts while dodging more flames. Smoke enveloped them. Some ran toward Sokka and Aang. A few pirates blocked them. They threw more smoke darts at the ground. The entire area was covered with smoke. I ran next to Katara just as Momo chewed off her bindings.

"Thanks Momo, I owe you a bushel of apples. Come on Nahla."

I smirked. "Time to play."

We ran past the smoke and toward the pirate ship. We began to shove the boat toward the water. It would not budge.

"I'm gonna go get Appa."

"Good idea. I'll keep pushing," the brunette groaned.

I ran past the dust cloud just as Aang and Sokka ran out of it. I speedily ran back to camp. I put everything on Appa's back. Just as I finished up. Appa groaned and flew in to the air.

"Hey!" I screamed.

Thinking quickly, I ran back to the shore. My eyes widened to see two whirlpools holding the pirate ship in front of a waterfall. Zuko's tiny boat was closing in on them.

"Watch out!" I screamed as loud as possible.

I started running as fast as I could. Moving my arms in a circular motion, I brought a barrier of water in front of Zuko's ship. I stopped to hold it. I watched as the boat broke through, I dropped the water wall.

"No!" I screamed.

I stared at the waterfall. A familiar groan came to my ears. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Appa flying upwards. I was about to call out when I heard quick paced footsteps. I turned around just in time to dodge a flame. A guard glared at me.

"Nahla!"

I turned to see Aang waving at me. I grabbed water to diffuse another fire ball.

"Just go! I'll catch up with you later!"

"But-"

"GO!" I frowned as they flew away.

I shot multiple water beams at the guard. He dodged them all. I tucked and rolled under another flame. I raised my hands above my head.

*This wave better work,* I thought.

A hard clunk hit me on my head. I fell to the ground. My vision became fuzzy.

"Shenzhi," I muttered as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"My boat," Zuko yelled.

Iroh started laughing. "Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!"

Zuko angrily snatched it and threw it in the water.

"Sir," a guard spoke.

"What?" he growled.

"We've captured one of them."

He perked up and turned to see the unconscious girl. Her braid was slightly falling out causing the bangs to hang over one side of her face. Zuko grimaced.

"Bring her to the ship."

* * *

"Aang, I still owe you an apology," Katara spoke up. "You were just so good at water bending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger and Nahla isn't with us. I'm sorry."

"That's okay Katara."

"Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway?"

"Is that really how you feel?" Sokka asked while holding up the scroll.

"The scroll!"

"First, what did you learn?"

"Stealing is wrong." She grabbed it from him. "Unless it's from pirates."

Aang laughed. "Good one Katara."

Sokka sighed and looked behind Appa.

*I hope Nahla's okay,* he thought sadly.

* * *

ON ZUKO'S SHIP...

My eyes fluttered open and I jolted upright. I looked around to see metal bars, standing vertically, in front of me. I gripped them tightly.

"No," I whispered. "NO!"

"Yes, you're in a cell."

My head whipped to see the banished prince. I growled.

"You! You insolent, full of crap, arrogant, egotistical maniac! Let me out of of here right now, hothead, or I'll-"

"Or what? What can you possibly do behind bars?" My eyes darted across the room searching for the slightest bit of water. "There's no water down here. I'm smarter than that."

"You're as smart as gnats! And that's an insult to gnats," I spat.

He laughed. "Not much you can do about it, behind bars anyway." He paused to walk directly in front of my face. "Peasant." I spat at his face. He groaned and wiped it off. "You'll pay for that later."

My growl grew stronger as he left the room. After a few minutes, I laid back on the metal floor and faced the back wall. Warm tears fell from my cheeks silently.

* * *

**dun dun DUN! This was a fun one to write. I personally love this episode. Anywhoosal, thanks for reading! You are all wonderful for doing so. I have a question for you readers. i want to possibly give Leilani a love interest, other than Orian, and I can't decide between Zuko and Sokka. They're both awesome characters, and she's in the position to crush on either one. So, let me know your vote! I would love to see which one you lovely people would like to see more. Thanks so much!**

**manyreasons.**


	8. Chapter 8-Jet

**Sorry this one took an extra few hours. It takes place in Book 1 Episode 10. Again, various POVs. Do enjoy!**

* * *

Iroh opened the large metal door and walked in to the dismal room. The water bender had her back against the bars. Her braid had been fixed so it was not so messy. The door closed loudly; the girl didn't move. Iroh carefully stepped forward.

"They really need to fix those doors," he stated, "They are just so loud."

"It's because they're metal," she whispered. She bended her small tears that she had cried earlier.

Iroh stroked his beard and eyed the door. "I suppose so...To be honest, I did not expect you to speak."

The girl snorted.

"My name is Iroh."

Her head dropped as her shoulders sagged. "I assume you wish to know my name."

He laughed lightly. "As well as to see your face."

She shifted to see the man's face. "I'm Nahla."

Seeing the dark circles under her eyes, he frowned. "You haven't slept, have you?"

"Kinda hard to on a cold metal floor with just enough room to breathe," she paused, "Why are you down here?"

"I thought you could use some company."

She quirked a brow. "That's it?"

He nodded. "My nephew expects you to talk about your friends."

"Pfft. I gave him too much credit."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't realize that I can't help him if I'm isolated, even if I wanted to help." Her blue eyes shifted to the ground. As she grabbed her necklace.

* * *

"Well?" asked the irritated prince.

"You were right, she did talk."

Zuko grinned at his uncle. "So, where's the Avatar?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"You don't know? But you said she talked!" he yelled.

"Oh, she did. She talked about her visit in the Spirit World, her meat preferences, and how terrible the floor of the ship feels. Did you know, she hasn't slept since she awoke? Which reminds me, we should give her a proper place to sleep. Maybe the room next to yours-"

Zuko groaned loudly. "Three hours in there and that's ALL you got?"

"Prince Zuko, I have more than that."

"Well, what is it?"

"She thinks you're as thick as the Ba Sing Se walls combined."

"UGH!" The scarred prince blew smoke through the halls.

Iroh stroked his beard. "That's pretty thick."

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

The trio walked through the woods. They stopped to let Appa rest.

"Where's Momo?" asked Aang.

A sudden familiar screech was heard. They quickly came to an opening and looked up. The air bender immediately spotted him. He spun air as he jumped. "Hang on Momo!" He jumped from tree to tree with ease. He lowered the rope and cage to the ground. Sokka and Katara opened it quickly. Sokka groaned as Momo ate the leechi nuts. The other two caged animals groaned pathetically. Aang smiled. "Alright, you too." He quickly jumped up.

"This is gonna take forever," Sokka griped. He took his boomerang and cut the ropes.

"That works."

The siblings let them go as Aang slid to the ground. Sokka began to inspect the cages.

"These are Fire Nation traps. You can tell from the metal work. We better pack up camp and get moving."

They quickly began to back their bags on to Appa's saddle. Katara looked sadly at Nahla's pack. Just as Aang grabbed a sleeping bag, Sokka jumped in.

"Uh uh, no flying this time."

"What? Why wouldn't we fly?"

"Think about it. Somehow Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa; he's just too noticeable."

"What?" Katara defended, "Appa's not too noticeable."

"He's a gigantic fluffly monster with an arrow on his head! It's kinda hard to miss him." Appa groaned loudly.

"Sokka's just jealous because he doesn't have an arrow," Aang said.

"I know you all wanna fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk."

"Who made you the boss?" asked the brunette.

"I'm not the boss; I'm the leader."

She chuckled. "You're the leader? But your voice still cracks."

"I'm the oldest and I'm a warrior," he cracked. He deepened his voice, "So I'm the leader."

"If anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean he is the Avatar."

"Are you kidding? He's just a goofy kid."

They looked over to see Aang hanging upside down from Appa's horn.

"He's right."

"Why do boys always think someone has to be a leader?" she asked out loud. She smirked. "I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl."

"I've kissed a girl, you just haven't met her," Sokka snapped at his sister.

"Who? Gran-Gran? I've met Gran-Gran," she said smugly.

"No, besides Gran-Gran." Sokka retorted. "Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot, and a leader has to trust his instincts."

"Okay, we'll try it your way, oh wise leader."

"Who knows?" Aang said. He put his pack on his back as he stepped up beside Katara. "Walking might be fun." After only a few hours of walking, Aang complained, "Walking stinks! How did people go anywhere without a flying bison?"

"Well, I don't know, Aang," the water bender said sarcastically, "Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know everything."

"Ha, ha, very funny…" Sokka muttered dryly

Aang sighed, "I'm tired of carrying this pack."

"You know who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka's instincts," Katara carried on.

"That's a great idea." Aang exclaimed as he looked at Sokka's stomach, "Hey, Sokka's instincts, would you mind—"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Sokka snapped. He sighed. "Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that we're safe from Fire Nation."

The trio emerged from the bushes in to a clearing filled with Fire Nation soldiers. They all looked over at them and glared. "Run," Sokka ordered. The three dropped their stuff and sprinted away. The soldiers ran after them. One of them sent a fire blast that hit the bush in front of them.

"We're cut off!"

"Sokka," Aang exclaimed, "Your shirt!"

He looked to see his sleeve on fire. He screamed. Katara bent water from her pouch onto his shirt. The fire benders closed in on them. The Water Tribe boy stood defensively in front of the others.

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you," he stated.

"What are you doing," whispered his sister.

"Bluffing," he muttered.

"You promise not to hurt us?" one asked. All of a sudden, he groaned and fell frontward.

"Nice work Sokka! How'd you do that?" the Avatar inquired.

"Uh…instinct?"

"Look," Katara exclaimed while pointing to the tree.

A boy stood on a large branch. He pulled out two sword like weapons. He used them to swing down and land on two men. He ran toward another pair, hooked their legs, and flipped them over. He landed on his feet.

"Down ya go," he smirked.

Another one tried to take him down, but was easily thwarted.

"They're in the trees," another soldier yelled.

A small boy hopped onto his head and pushed down his helmet. Arrows came and knocked the weapons out of the enemies' hands. The soldiers soon began to run away. A few still tried to fight the first boy, but it didn't seem too hard for him. Aang and Katara jumped in and tried to help. Sokka went to hit one that was charging at him. The boy from the trees knocked him down before he reached him.

"Hey, he was mine," Sokka groaned.

"Gotta be quicker next time." He smirked.

A large man with a log broke a few swords the soldiers had been holding. They backed away in fear. They went sprinting away. One with a spear charged the first boy. He used the hooks at the end of his weapons to stop it from piercing him. In a quick move, he knocked the soldier down as his spear rammed into another that Sokka happened to be fighting.

"Man!"

Another soldier charged the tree boy. He used the man's force as a defense before he climbed on to the man's back and ran up to a smiling Katara.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

The two looked on the campsite to see they had won. Aang and Sokka walked up.

"You just took out a whole army almost single-handed," the Avatar awed.

"Army?" Sokka retorted. "Pfft, there were only like twenty guys."

"My name is Jet, and these are my freedom fighters." He nodded his head toward the others. "Snears, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak."

Aang walked up to the Duke and Pipsqueak. "Pipsqueak, that's a funny name."

"You think my name is funny?" he asked while towering over Aang.

"It's hilarious!"

The two bursted with laughter. Pipsqueak patted him on the back only for him to fall on the ground.

* * *

ZUKO'S SHIP...

My blue eyes glanced out the window to see it was nearly night. The sun was relatively low in the sky.

*The guards should be relaxing,* I thought.

My mouth curved into a smirk. A small puddle of tears appeared in the corner of my cell. I took a deep breath and streamed all of it. Taking a stance, I whipped the tears at the bars quickly. After a few moments, I realized it would take much too long. I grinned as I bent the water around the lock and froze it. I proceeded to break it. I quickly broke free of my cell and opened the door to the hallway. Unfortunately, a guard was down a ways.

"Hey," he called.

Without thinking, I sprinted in the opposite direction. I could hear him continue to yell for me. Going strictly on instinct, I ran throughout the bowels of the ship. By the time I had found stairs, around five guards were chasing me. I sprinted up the steps and ran onto the top deck. I turned to see how far away they were only to see a fireball coming at me. I ducked under it. I stood up and took my defensive position. I growled to see a familiar grumpy face.

"Hey hothead, out for a nightly stroll?"

Zuko grimaced. "You peasants need to learn your place."

Anger filled up inside of me. I pulled some ocean water in front of me just as he threw another fireball. I took the water and sent whips at him. He dodged them while rolling closer to me. He sent a flare from his feet as I hopped over him. Noticing the guards again, I froze their hands and stomachs to the back wall. I turned around just in time to jump over another flare.

"You're just terrible with aim," I taunted.

He growled. "Quiet!"  
Just as I was about to send icicles at him, I saw Iroh move between us. Not wanting to hurt him, I dropped the water.

"Prince Zuko! Lady Nahla! Stop this," he commanded.

By this time the other crew members unfroze themselves and surrounded me. I hung my head and grimaced.

"Bind and gag her," Zuko ordered. My eyes widened as I took another defensive stance.

"No Prince Zuko! I won't allow it," the round man intervened. "She may be a prisoner, but she is also a person!" He turned to face me. I could see some slight worry in his eyes. "And you are a prisoner, you must follow rules of the ship."

I nodded and bowed. I had stangely trusted him. "Yes Iroh. Although, I find it a natural instinct to try and escape."

He shook his head. "Do you not think things through? Where would you go?"

His voice had softened. My shoulders sagged. I bit my lip as that question ran through my mind. I could feel the tears coming to the surface.

*I have no where to go,* I thought sadly, *I never had anywhere to go.*

In a quick motion, I froze water around me as I fell to the deck and began to cry. Tears poured from my depression. I hugged my knees and laid my head on them.

* * *

Zuko growled as he took a step toward the ice structure. He was stopped by his uncle's arm.

"Let her be," he said.

Zuko looked away.

"Get some rest Prince Zuko. I'll see her back to her room."

The angry teenager blew steam from his nose as he made his way back inside. The guards soon followed.

* * *

"Umm, thanks for saving us, Jet. We're lucky you were there." Katara said as she approached the slightly older boy while the other Freedom Fighters scavenged the camp.

"I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning. We just needed the right distraction, and then you guys stumbled in."

Jet smirked at her with a dangerous twinkle in his eye.

"We were relying on instincts," Katara replied while rolling her eyes.

"You'll get yourself killed doing that."

Sokka glowered at them. He walked to where they had dropped their packs earlier. The Duke dipped his finger into one of the barrels then sniffed the yellow substance.

"Hey, Jet! These barrels are filled with blasting jelly."

"That's a great score," Jet called back, smiling slightly when Pipsqueak turned to face him.

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!"

"Also good," Jet replied in a loving approval before quirking his lips in bemusement. "Let's not get those mixed up."

"We'll take this stuff back to the hideout," The Duke stated.

He and the other Freedom Fighters loaded the barrels and boxes into a large cart.

"You guys have a hideout?" Aang questioned excitedly.

"You wanna see it?" the head Freedom Fighter asked with a smirk.

"Yes, we wanna see it," Katara agreed with her hands clasped under her chin as she looked up at Jet with her big blue eyes. The older boy beamed down at her, his face showing approval.

* * *

Iroh gently laid his hands on the ice structure. With a deep breath, he began to thaw out the young woman. It wasn't long until he could hear her heaving. She was sobbing as if a dam broke. Her shoulders and back violently shook. Within seconds, all the ice had melted. Nahla had fallen onto her side. Unfamiliar with crying women, the old man was hesitant at first. Following his instincts, he sat next to the water bender and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I did not mean to make you cry," he spoke, "I simply did not want to see you hurt by my nephew."

She sat up as her crying slowed. She wiped her face of the tears. She sat in the cross-legged position while her tan arms embraced her own stomach. Iroh gazed at her with empathy.

"It's not your fault," she muttered.

Her face hardened as she decided against explaining herself. She didn't want to talk about her problems: it would do nothing but bring her sorrow. Most of all, she couldn't let herself show weakness to any bit of the Fire Nation. She stood up, the old man followed suit.

With an even voice she spoke, "I apologize for disobeying the rules of being a prisoner, but I won't stand by and be insulted."

She turned toward the lower deck. Iroh placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Nahla, are you sure you are all right?"

Her eyes shifted to the right. "I should get some rest…am I able to get a larger cage?"

"How about you sleep on the outside of it, I won't say a word."

She nodded. "Thank you Iroh."

The two headed to the lower deck.

* * *

"We're here." Jet stated as the group stopped next to the trunk of a tree.

"Where?" Sokka asked as he glanced around, "There's nothing here."

"Hold this."

The tan boy passed a rope with a loop at the end to the Water Tribe boy.

"Why? What's this do?" Sokka asked with skepticism lace in his voice.

He grabbed the rope only to yelp as he was yanked up into the branches above them. Jet offered another rope to the young Airbender.

"Aang?"

"I'll get there on my own," Aang replied politely.

He leapt into the trees, using Airbending propel himself upward and jump from branch-to-branch. Jet watched the bald boy fly up into the trees with a smirk on his face. After a moment, he turned to Katara, holding his hand out to her after looping the rope around his arm.

"Grab hold of me, Katara," he commanded.

The Water Tribe girl blushed and took hold of his hand. Her blush darkened to a crimson color when he pulled her against his side. The rope lifted them up into the trees. Katara was enthralled with the boy. Jet let go of the rope once they reached a wooden platform that wrapped around the tree, high above the ground.

"Nice place you got," Aang shouted as he zip-lined past them. Momo flew after him.

"It's beautiful up here," exclaimed the water bender as she stood beside Jet. She looked out at the various wooden platforms, bridges, and zip lines connected to the trees.

"It's beautiful," Jet agreed as he looked at the Freedom Fighters' hideout, "And more importantly the Fire Nation can't find us."

"They would love to find you. Wouldn't they Jet?" Smellerbee asked as she landed near the two teens.

"It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee."

They began to walk across a bridge.

"Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?" Katara asked the older boy.

She smiled slightly when she saw Aang zip-line overhead; she was glad he was enjoying himself at the moment. Her brother wasn't seeming to.

"I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back.

"We've been ambushin' their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with 'em." Pipsqueak spoke up from behind Jet and Katara. Sokka hopped around, attempting to get past the large boy.

"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town," Jet stated with a mix of determination an passion.

"That's so brave," Katara fawned, looking at him with admiration.

Sokka appeared slightly behind them after getting past Pipsqueak.

"Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a tree house," the Water Tribe boy quipped.

"Don't pay attention to my brother," his sister stated, glaring at him.

"No problem," Jet responded smoothly, "He probably had a rough day."

This earned an annoyed look from the boy.

"So, you all live here?" Katara asked.

"That's right. Longshot over there? His town got burned down by the Fire Nation. And we found the Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever really had a home."

"What about you?" the girl asked curiously.

She stopped when the older boy stopped walking. The others walked past the pair.

"The Fire Nation killed my parents." His gaze shifted down to his clenched fists. "I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever."

Katara averted her gaze as she put her hand to her neck. She quickly remembered that it wasn't there.

"Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation."

"I'm sorry, Katara," Jet cooed gently.

She gave him a small smile that quickly turned sad.

"Thanks, but it gets worse." Her mind wandered to her dark haired friend. She was curious as to how she was doing, being cooped up and all. "Our friend, Nahla, possibly lost someone she loves. They were gonna marry after the war. She normally travels with us, but she was taken prisoner a few days ago by the Fire Nation. Sokka and her were close."

He heavily sighed. "That's awful."

* * *

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine," the leader began.

He climbed onto the large table on the largest platform and held out his cup to his Freedom Fighters and their newest arrivals. The Freedom Fighters cheered loudly. Katara and Aang beamed with joy. Sokka grimaced at the boy standing at the head of the table.

"I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey!"  
He laughed and gestured for the young boy to climb up onto the table with him. The others cheered again. Jet waited for the cheers to die down before continuing his speech. "Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple kids hiding in trees. Maybe they're right." He lifted his cup, preparing to take a drink as his Fighters booed loudly. Many of their facial expressions showed anger. "Or maybe…" Jet trailed, his own expression angry and determined. He turned to look at the other Fighters. "They are dead wrong."

The Freedom Fighters cheered loudly. Jet smirked with satisfaction as he got down from the table, sitting down between Katara and Sokka.

"Hey Jet, nice speech," the water bender applauded.

"Thanks," Jet replied. "By the way, I was really impressed with you and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today."

"Well, he's great. He's the Avatar," Katara humbly responded as a blush appeared on her tanned cheeks. "I could use more training."

"Avatar, huh? Very nice."

"Thanks, Jet," Aang responded happily while looking at the older boy with admiration.

"I might know a way that you and Katara can help in our struggle," he added in smoothly. His eyes hid his agendas.

"Unfortunately, we have to leave tonight," Sokka piped in as he stood and started to walk away.

"Aw, Sokka, you're kidding me! I needed you on an important mission tomorrow," he exclaimed in an almost begging manner.

Sokka paused and turned around to face the other boy.

"What mission?"

* * *

Sokka watched Jet cup his hands around his mouth and make a few birdcalls from a slightly higher branch. Several feet away, Smellerbee and Pipsqueak stepped into view. Smellerbee replied with her own birdcall. Sokka pulled his jawbone knife from its sheath and stabbed the blade into the tree.

"What are you doing?" Jet asked quietly.

"Shh…" Sokka shushed him, putting his ear to the knife. "It amplifies vibrations."

"Good trick."

"Nothing yet," Sokka muttered. After a moment, he said, "Wait! Yes, someone's approaching."

"How many?"

"I think there's just one," Sokka replied.

Jet turned back to face the path below them and made a couple more birdcalls.

"Good work, Sokka. Ready your weapon."

Sokka pulled his knife from the tree and held it at the ready. His gaze looked down at the road only to blink in surprise. An old man was shuffling down the path.

"Wait, false alarm," Sokka quickly whispered to Jet as he relaxed slightly. "He's just an old man."

Jet ignored him and leaped from the branch. He landed a few feet in front of the old man with his hooked swords drawn.

"What are you doing in our woods, you leech?" Jet demanded with a wicked sneer.

"Please, sir, I'm just a traveler," the old man shakily answered as he held one hand out imploringly.

Jet took a few steps forward and the man backed away slightly. Jet then used one of his swords to smack the old man's walking stick out of his hand. The old man whimpered in fear before trying to make a break for if. He turned around to run away only to run straight into Pipsqueak's chest. This sent the fragile man to the ground. The large boy loomed over the old man and the elderly man attempted to crawl away. Pipsqueak effortlessly stopped him by pushing his foot into the old man's back.

"Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you?!" screamed Jet.

"Oh, please let me go," the frightened man begged, "Have mercy."

"Does the Fire Nation let people go? Does the Fire Nation have mercy?" Jet snarled.

He pulled his foot back to kick the man. The man curled slightly. Hastily, Sokka grabbed Jet's ankle with his club.

"Jet, he's just an old man," the Water Tribe boy protested.

Jet whirled around to face him, pulling his foot away from the club.

"He's Fire Nation, search him," Jet ordered Pipsqueak and Smellerbee.

"But he's not hurting anyone!"

Pipsqueak pulled the old man to his feet as Smellerbee began to search him.

"Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation killed your mother?" Jet demanded as he glared at the other teen. "Remember why you fight!"

"We've got his stuff, Jet," Smellerbee interrupted.

She held up the old man's bag and Pipsqueak tossed him back to the ground.

"This doesn't feel right," Sokka barked, glaring up at Jet.

"It's what has to be done," Jet retorted before shoving past the ponytail boy. "Now, let's get outta here."

Pipsqueak and Smellerbee followed after their leader obediently. Sokka looked down at the old man still on the ground, his expression full of pity and sorrow.

"Come on, Sokka," Jet ordered over his shoulder.

The non bender backed away from the man. He turned around slowly, running to catch up with the other three.

* * *

ON THE SHIP...

It was mid afternoon. I walked around the room, outside of the jail cell. My eyes examined the few decorations that were in the room. A couple of candles stood on a mantle. A small cot lay right under it, courtesy of Iroh. The Fire Nation insignia prominently hung against the wall. I glowered at the drapery. My jaw tightened. I realized that I despised it.

In a swift motion, I tore it off the wall and began ripping it apart. The more I thought, the rougher the treatment of the insignia. I breathed heavily as my chest expanded and contracted. Hearing some metal locks switching, I hurriedly shoved the remnants out the barred window. Just as the door opened, I silently laid on the cot, pretending to be asleep.

"Lady Nahla," I heard Lieutenant Jee say. I remained silent. "I guess you're sleeping," he paused, "Wasn't there a-nah."

He closed the door and left.

* * *

IN THE FOREST...

"Sokka, look what the Duke gave me," Aang exclaimed.

He jumped off the zip-line and onto the platform Sokka was brooding on. He reached into the bag and pulled out a small pellet from it. The young Avatar grinned mischievously. He tossed the pellet at the platform, next to where Momo was sitting. It exploded with a pop. Momo jumped up and screeched with his hair standing on end. He hissed and lunged for the bag. The lemur scaled up Aang's body and perched on his shoulder, tossing several of the pellets he had snatched at the bald boy's feet. This caused Aang to begin dancing around wildly.

"Ow," Aang yelled as he danced, "Quit it!"

Sokka ignored Aang and Momo, continuing to grimace at his hands that were folded in his lap. His back was to the trunk of the tree. Katara climbed down from the platform above and walked over to her brother. Her hands were clasped behind her back.

"Hey, Sokka," she greeted, "Is Jet back?"

"Yeah, he's back," Sokka snapped, "But we're leaving."

"What?" Aang asked, confused and slightly upset.

"But I made him this hat," Katara whined, holding up a hat made out of stitched leaves with an orange flower on top.

"You're boyfriend, Jet's, a thug," he replied, his arms crossed.

"What? No, he's not!"

"He's messed up, Katara."

"He's not messed up, he's just got a different way of life," Aang joined, his tone slightly irritated. "A really fun way of life."

"I think Nahla would agree," the brunette added.

"Well, she's not here, okay? Besides, Jet beat and robbed a harmless old man," the Water Tribe boy growled, causing Aang to flinch slightly and look down.

"I want to hear Jet's side of the story," his sister retorted angrily.

* * *

"Sokka, you told them what happened, but you didn't mention that the guy was Fire Nation?" Jet asked, slightly surprised.

His eyes were closed as he sat on his bed in his room with Katara and Aang standing in front of him. Sokka leaned against the wall behind them

"No, he conveniently left that part out." Katara replied, turning to give a glare to her brother.

"Fine," Sokka credited, pushing away from the wall and moving to stand by his sister. "But even if he was Fire Nation, he was harmless civilian!"

"He was an assassin, Sokka," Jet commented calmly.

He pulled out a curved knife and stabbed it into the stump in front of him.

"See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife," Jet explained.

He unscrewed the top of the handle and removed a small vial filled with red liquid.

"He was sent to eliminate me. You helped save my life, Sokka."

"I knew there was an explanation!"

Sokka frowned and glared at the blade. He was slightly disappointed in his sister's choice of boys.

"I didn't see any knife," he retorted.

"That's because he was concealing it," the boy with a straw in his mouth insisted.

Katara gestured to the knife with a small smile.

"See, Sokka? I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife."

"There was no knife," Sokka exploded. He whirled around to leave. "I'm going back to the hut and packing my things."

Jet watched as the older Water Tribe sibling stomp out of the room. He quickly turned his attention to the other two.

"Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet. I really need your help."

"What can we do?" Aang asked, eager to help the older teen. He pushed his friend's comments to the back of his mind.

"The Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest," Jet explained, "If you both use Waterbending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley."

Aang and Katara looked at each other then back at Jet, nodding their heads in agreement.

* * *

"We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest," Katara shouted at her brother.

"I'm sorry, Katara," Sokka apologized as he finished tying up his bedroll. He then stood and faced his sister and friend. "Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him."

"You know what I think? You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader!"

"Katara, I'm not jealous of Jet," Sokka replied as calmly as he could. "It's just that my instinct—"

"Well my instincts tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet. Come on, Aang."

Aang hesitated a moment, he turned and followed after the female water bender.

"Sorry, Sokka," the Avatar apologized over his shoulder.

He left the room, leaving Sokka alone.

"I miss Nahla," he muttered to himself.

* * *

"Let's go."

"Huh?" Sokka muttered quietly.

He carefully stepped over his friend's sleeping bodies and pulled back the worn cloth covering the entrance to the hut. His eyes narrowed when he saw Jet and a couple Freedom Fighters descend the rope lines. Sokka tip-toed out of the hut and grabbed one of the rope lines. He swung to a lower branch and crouched, watching Jet lead Smellerbee, Pipsqueak, Longshot, and Sneers with the blasting jelly away from the hideout. Stealthily, Sokka climbed down from the tree and followed the group, using the trees on one side of the path for cover. Jet lead his Freedom Fighters out of the forest and walked towards the edge of the cliff. They all looked at the valley below to stare at the man-made dam. Jet turned his gaze to where the low reservoir was.

"Now listen," Jet began as he turned back to his Freedom Fighters, "You are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full, the Fire Nation troops could survive."

The Duke jumped off the wagon and looked up at his leader curiously.

"But what about the people in the town, won't they get wiped out too?"

Jet walked up to the youngest Freedom Fighter and placed his hand on his small shoulder, in a near father-like way.

"Look Duke, that's the price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation. Now don't blow the damn until I give you the signal—got it?"

Longshot nodded his head in agreement. Sokka watched the group with a shocked and worried expression as he listened to Jet's plan. He grimaced. He was about to head back to the hideout when a rustling sounded behind him. All of a sudden, he was yanked out of the bushes by his ponytail. He glanced up to see Pipsqueak.

"Where do you think you're going, ponytail?" Smellerbee sneered.

She pressed the tip of her knife against Sokka's throat.

"Sokka, I'm glad you decided to join us," Jet spoke with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Pipsqueak and Smellerbee dragged the struggling Water Tribe boy towards him. They pushed Sokka to his knees in front of Jet. Sokka rubbed his shoulder.

"I heard your plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom town," the Water Tribe boy barked. His eyes glared up at Jet as he slowly stood up.

"Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation."

"There are people living there Jet," Sokka yelled angrily, "Mothers and fathers and children!"

"We can't win without making some sacrifices."

"You lied to Aang and Katara about the forest fire," Sokka accused, pointing his finger at Jet.

"Because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you and I do."

"I do understand...I understand that there's nothing you won't do to get what you want."  
"I was hoping you'd have an open mind," Jet stated as he closed his eyes for a moment. He turned to Sokka. "But, I can see you've made your choice."

Pipsqueak and Smellerbee went after Sokka. Before he could even react, his one wrist was pinned by the hooks at the end of Jet's swords. Smellerbee quickly pinned his other arm behind his back.

"I can't let you warn Katara and Aang," Jet stated darkly. He let go of Sokka's wrist. Smellerbee then forced it behind his back with the other. "Take him for a walk, a long walk."

"You can't do this!" Sokka shouted as Smellerbee and Pipsqueak began dragging him away.

"Cheer up, Sokka. We're gonna win a great victory against the Fire Nation today."

* * *

THE SHIP'S ROOM...

I broke the locks on my eyelids and jolted forward. My breathing was labored and my forehead was riddled with sweat. My gaze shot to my arms. I raised them from the cot to see them shaking. I threw them around my stomach, my hands clutching my light green shirt. After a few moments, I gradually regained my composure. It was then that I realized it was early morning.

I stood up and looked out the barred window. My hand moved up to the heart pendant attached to my bicep. I fiddled with it between my fingers. My blue eyes continued to stare at the sky. A flash of threatening, black eyes caused me to gasp. I quickly shook my head. By the time I looked back out the window, the image was gone. I let out a deep sigh.

"I need a swim."

All of a sudden, I heard the door to my room unlock. I tilted my head in curiosity. I slowly opened the great metal door and looked around. No one was there.

* * *

I opened the door to the observation deck. I saw Iroh sitting at a table. To his right, I saw a couple of guards standing at the railing. My feet propelled me toward the old man. I eyed him curiously as I walked to the other side of the table. I chuckled as he was eating duck. He looked up from his meal to see me.

"Good Morning, Miss Nahla," he greeted between bites.

"Morning Iroh," I paused, "I could guess the answer, but could we drop the anchor so I could take a quick swim?"

He put a hand to his chin. "I do not think my nephew would take too kindly to that."

"Aw, come on," I begged, "Please!"

He grinned at me. "Why are you so eager to swim?"

I sighed. "It keeps my mind off of things...I promise I won't try to escape."

He thought for a few moments. He scrunched one eyebrow above the other one. He pursed his lips. He glanced at me and my pleading blue eyes. He sighed.

"I suppose you may-"

"Oh thank you Iroh," I squealed as I hugged him.

He held up his hand. "But you must swim back, dropping the anchor will only anger Prince Zuko."

I nodded my head vigorously. I ran to the ship's railing and stripped of my outer clothing. I hopped onto the metal bar and bent my knees. With a lunge, I began free falling into the water. Holding my breath, I plunged into the depths. In the process, forgetting the nightmares and family ties.

* * *

Iroh grinned with amusement as he watched the female water bender. The guards rushed over to see what was transpiring. The wise uncle chuckled. She would propel herself into the air, with water, before diving back in. After a few tries at that, she began to surf across the water. Even from where he was standing, he could see the wide grin that was plastered on her face. Iroh heard angry footsteps running to the rail. A gasp of disbelief brought him to believe it was his nephew.

"Relax, Prince Zuko, she will return."

"How can you be sure?" he asked quite loudly, "She is a prisoner and you're giving her an escape!"

"She has no where to go, and she knows it," Iroh paused, "This is the first time I have seen her smile. It is as beautiful as the magnificent moon."

Zuko scoffed. He watched Nahla with slight resistance. His golden eyes seem to transfix themselves to her, despite what his mind told him. His scowl lessened in to a frown. His eyes widened as she plunged back in to the water. After a few moments, he grew angry.

"Uncle, I told you she'd-"

He was cut of as water splashed the group. The four fire benders were drenched. They turned around to see Nahla. Zuko blushed slightly at seeing her in her under dressings.

"Sorry fellas…oh hey hothead," she greeted her captor, "Or should I call you Prince Hothead, Master of Frustration?"

"Watch your mouth, Peasant. You still haven't paid for spitting at me."

She wrung out her hair and yawned. "Maybe some other day. I'm a little beat." She turned to Iroh. "Need help drying off?"

"That would be most helpful."

The dark haired water bender took her stance. Focusing, she streamed the water out of Iroh's, and the guards', clothing. She released the water over the side of the ship. She walked over to the group, passing the soaked Zuko, and picked up her clothes. Quickly dressing herself, she nodded toward the wise man.

"Hey Iroh, when's breakfast?"

He chuckled. "That has passed, but," he held up his forefinger, "lunch should be almost ready."

She nodded a thanks before turning her attention to the scarred prince.

"You gonna dry of, oh Great One," she mocked.

His eye began to twitch at the girl as she headed back down the ship.

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

"Why, Jet?" Katara shouted her question.

She had froze him to a tree after she and Aang had discovered a couple of the Freedom Fighters unloading the barrels of blasting jelly from the cart and arranging them around the dam. Jet had attacked Aang after the young Airbender had tried to go and stop them.

"I can't believe I trusted you! You lied to me! You're sick and I trusted you!"

A birdcall startled the two. They looked towards the valley then back to Jet when the young man gave an answering birdcall.

"What are you doing?" Katara demanded.

"You're too late." Jet commented coolly.

"No!"

Aang opened his glider and ran towards the cliff edge. Snapping his glider open, the wings were so badly damaged that he couldn't get any lift and slammed back into the ground near the edge.

"Sokka's still out there, he's our only hope," Aang muttered.

Katara ran towards him and helped him up.

"Come on, Sokka," Katara pleaded, looking out at the valley, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, please!"

The two benders watched in terror as a flaming arrow soared through the air, arcing down towards the base of the dam.

"No…" Katara whispered.

The center of the dam exploded in a cloud of fire. The Water Tribe girl and Aang watched as a massive wall of water broke free and rushed towards the town. The wall of water rushed through the cracked opening. A cresting wave dwarfed it as the wall and gate were swallowed. The wave came crashing down.

"Sokka didn't make it in time…" Aang voiced, looking on in horror at the obliterated town in the valley.

"All those people…" Katara whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. She whirled around to face Jet, her expression full of rage. "Jet, you monster!"

"This is a victory, Katara. Remember that. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe."

"It will be safe, without you," spoke a voice from the sky.

Jet, Katara, and Aang looked up in shock as they watched Sokka, Appa, and Momo rise from below the level of the cliff.

"Sokka," Katara cried out.

"I warned the villagers of your plan, just in time," Sokka stated, glaring over at Jet darkly.

"What!?"

"At first they didn't believe me. The Fire Nation soldiers assumed I was a spy. But one man vouched for me, the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust me, and we got everyone out in time."

"Sokka, you fool! We could've freed this valley," Jet retorted strongly.

"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead."

"You traitor!"

"No, Jet," Sokka stated with a shake of his head, "You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people."

Jet looked away from Sokka. He glanced towards Katara pleadingly.

"Katara. Please, help me."

Katara closed her eyes and climbed into Appa's saddle. "Goodbye, Jet."

With that, the three flew away from the forest, leaving the confused leader behind. They flew a few miles before speaking.

"We thought you were going to the dam. How come you went to the town instead?" asked Aang.

"Let me guess," Katara teased light heartily, "Your instincts told you."

"Hey, sometimes they're right," Sokka said with a playful grin and a shrug.

"Um…Sokka?" Aang questioned in amusement, "You know we're going the wrong way, right?"

Sokka blinked in surprise. Recovering quickly, he turned Appa around and headed in the opposite direction.

"And sometimes they're wrong."

The three shared a quick laugh. They continued to fly through the day. Aang laid back on Appa's saddle and thought. It wasn't long until his thoughts wandered to his black haired friend. His gray eyes fell upon her bag is supplies. He wished he could've helped her after Appa saved them from the pirates. He would have if Sokka hadn't hurried him along. He shook his head to rid the blame it was casting out. Aang rolled onto his side as he tried to fall asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I really hope you do enjoy the story. You're all amazing! Please let me know who you'd like to see as a pairing: SokkaxNahla or ZukoxNahla. More chapters to come!**

**manyreasons**


	9. Chapter 9-The Great Divide

**Holy cow! Sorry for the late update. So, this takes place in Book 1 Episode 11. I hope you enjoy the read!**

* * *

The three flew around for a while. After some time, Appa landed and they set to make up camp. They all went in separate directions. Later, Katara strolled back into the camp with an armload of firewood. She frowned when she noticed Sokka climbing out of the set up tent.

"Um, aren't you forgetting the tarp?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow at her brother.

"Right, got it."

Sokka tossed the rolled up tarp into the tent.

"Sokka, you're supposed to put the tarp on top of the tent," Katara explained exasperatedly. She looked up at the sky before saying, "You know so we don't get rained on?"

"Ordinarily, you'd be right," Sokka agreed. He gestured to the same clear sky. "But seeing as how it's the dry season, you're not. Besides, that tarp makes a pretty warm blanket."

"But what if it does rain?" the Water Tribe girl persisted as her faced scrunched up in frustration.

"What it doesn't? Then I would have put the tarp up for nothing."

Katara growled and stomped her foot in frustration.

"You're infuriating!"

"Katara, why don't you worry about gathering firewood," Sokka snapped as he glared at his sister. His gaze shifted to the small pile of wood. Speaking condescendingly he said, "because that kindling is looking pretty sorry."

"We'll if you don't like my firewood-" Katara shouted, not bothering to finish as she tossed the kindling at her brother.

"Fine by me, if you're not gonna do you job-" Sokka yelled right back, not bothering to finish his sentence either.

He angrily tore the tent down. The two siblings glared heatedly at each other as Aang approached, some berries in his arms.

"Okay, I got the grub if you guys got the-" Aang broke off when he saw the two siblings glaring at each other. Then noticing the flattened tent and scattered sticks. The siblings turned their backs on one another and crossed their arms. "Hey, where's the campfire? And what happened to the tent?"

"Why don't you ask Miss Know-It-All, Queen of the Twigs," Sokka snarked.

The water bender whirled around furiously.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're Mister Lazy Bum, King of the-" she paused in the middle of her insult to grab a stick from the ground and throw it at Sokka. It hit him in the back of the head. "Tents!"

Sokka spun around and glared at his sister with great irritation and Aang laughed slightly and shook his head in amusement.

"Okay, listen guys," Aang stated calmly as he placed the berries on the ground and looked between the siblings, "Harsh words won't solve problems, action will. Why don't you just switch jobs?"

"Sounds good."

"Whatever."

"You see that?" Aang asked proudly as Katara bent to fix the tent and Sokka began picking up the sticks from the ground. "Settling feuds and making peace, all in a day's work for the Avatar."

The young Airbender turned his head slightly when he heard his lemur chattering loudly and he saw Momo and Appa fighting over a watermelon. Momo continuously tried to fly away with it, but Appa kept it pinned to the ground with one toe. Momo walked away with his shoulders slumped in defeat and Appa released the melon, about to eat it when the conniving lemur snatched it off his tongue and darted away, only to run into Aang. Smiling slightly, Aang picked up the melon and tossed it into the air, using airbending to slice it.

Momo chattered in annoyance at Aang when he got the small piece while the bison quickly ate the larger slice.

"Come on, Momo, that's fair," Aang spoke gently, looking down at the petulant lemur with his hands on his hips, "Appa's got five stomachs."

* * *

ON THE SEA...

_"Oh darling, much troubles you," a soft voice spoke._

_Nahla opened her bright blue eyes. She found herself in an abyss of darkness. A sense of serenity encompassed her._

_"Shenzhi?" she asked aloud._

_"Yes child, it is I." Her form slowly gained substance in front of the young water bender. "Your fears are growing stronger."_

_Nahla nodded._

_"The one who carved this necklace, he was attacked as I was leaving with the Avatar. I was able to see the eyes of the one who may have killed him."_

_"May have?"_

_She nodded again. "I wasn't able to see whether or not he lived."_

_The calming spirit quirked a brow at her. "There is more fear than you let on. What else is it, dear?"_

_She frowned. "I'm afraid that same man is aboard this ship. What if I see him?" She lowered her head._

_Shenzhi laid a hand under Nahla's chin. Lifting the young girl's head, she offered a small, but firm, smile._

_"Sometimes, finding the source is what is needed for a wound to heal. No fear disappears easily, but they can be overcome. Hold to the courage of your soul, and you will find peace."_

_The beautiful woman began to fade into the ebony canvas. Nahla watched until her eyes grew heavy. Although she tried, they couldn't stay open._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. Lethargically, I rubbed my face. The squeaking door alerted me to someone entering the room. I groaned.

"If you're going to come in, at least knock."

The door opened fully to reveal Zuko and two guards on either side of him. I eyed the guards suspiciously, remembering my dream. My groan deepened.

"Especially if it's you."

His angered face didn't waver. I quirked a brow of curiosity at him. I still couldn't believe that someone could be this loathing all the time. I still hadn't seen the slightest bit of any other emotion cross his face. The longer he glared at me, the less comfortable I began to feel. My jaw tightened as I remembered not to show any weakness of mine. I locked my bright blue eyes onto his golden ones. As I stood up, my gaze never wavered from his own. I took a step toward him.

"What do you want?" I growled.

His scowl deepened. "Guards, bring her to the deck."

The two guards stepped toward me menacingly. Clenching my fists, I stood my ground. They both grabbed hold of my arm. I began to chuckle in a mocking tone. A cocky grin appeared on my face.

"Afraid you'll get beat up by a girl?"

"Quiet Peasant."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you controlled my voice," I continued to taunt.

"Guards," he barked, "don't make me wait any longer."

He turned on his heels and headed toward, what I assumed was, the top deck. I looked between the two guards. I shook them off my arms.

"If you don't mind," I stated while brushing off ash, "I'd rather walk on my own." The three of us started walking down the hallway. "How hothead doesn't have a riot every day, I'll never know," I muttered.

We quickly made it to the top deck. I shielded my eyes as a guard opened the door. The second one proceeded to shove me through the opening. I growled as I caught my balance. I stood straight up to face the back of the angry Prince's head. I opened my mouth to say something when a fire wall headed toward me. I rolled out of the way.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled, "I'm a person, not your personal punching bag!"

He faced me as he threw three fireballs in my direction. Reacting quickly, I jumped over the first one, rolled under the second, and washed out the third.

"Fight me," he hollered.

I stood up and cracked my knuckles.

"Does Iroh know what you're doing?"

Another flare was sent my way. Running straight at it, I hurdled it at the last second. I landed with one knee of the deck, the other leg making a right angle. I looked up to see Zuko's eyes wide with shock. A cocky grin painted itself onto my features. Regaining composure, he sent another series of attacks toward me. I easily evaded the attacks. I laughed gleefully as I landed in a one armed hand stand.

"I used to be a gymnast, ya know, before I was a water bender."

Ignoring me, the banished Prince bent more flames toward me. Standing on two feet, I brought a protective water wall in front of me. The flames were easily extinguished. I chilled the wall until it was thick ice. I could hear Zuko sending more fire. I replaced the injured areas with more ice. He had bent so much fire that smoke began to cover the area around me. Silently, I walked to the side of the ship. I hung on to the railing while my body laid against the ship. I hastily moved down the railing, until I knew I was behind Zuko. I lifted myself up and tiptoed on the deck, stopping just behind the determined Prince. I smirked as I watched him continue to throw fire at my diminishing ice wall. My one hand gripped my fan.

"Come out and fight me," he demanded. "You can't hold up the ice forever."

"I don't need to," I replied, effectively making Zuko jump. "I have to say, hothead, you are aggressive."

He spun on his heels while swinging his left fist toward me. Instinctively, I deflected his hand with my fan and proceeded to flip Zuko onto his backside. He growled as he stood up. I took a defensive stance, much like the Kyoshi Warriors would. The scarred teen also took a stance. We circled each other, pensively waiting for the other to make a move. Our eyes locked for the second time that day. I smirked as I noticed Zuko sweating. I knew I couldn't resist mocking him.

"You're definitely out of shape," I quipped.

"Shut up," he barked.

"I mean, why else would you stop attacking? You're catching your breath," I continued. I began to snicker.

"I said quiet, peasant," he shouted.

Zuko extended his foot out. A flame began sparking from his shoe. I grabbed his foot and flipped him over. He landed on his stomach. I turned around and started heading to the deck door.

"Where are you going?" Zuko yelled, "I'm not done with you!"

"The workout is over," I teased.

"You still haven't paid for the insult," he growled.

I turned to quirk a brow at him. I couldn't believe that his little tyrade was about spitting in his face. I shrugged.

"I'm going to find Iroh," I decided aloud.

I hurried through the door, while searching for the aged man.

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

"There it is, guys," Aang said with a grin as he gestured to the massive canyon in front of them. "The Great Divide."

"Wow…I could just stare at it forever."

Sokka stared at the canyon for a moment then spun around.

"Okay, I've seen enough."

"How can you not be fascinated, Sokka?" Katara angrily inquired, turning to look at her brother in surprise, "This is the largest canyon in the entire world."

"Then I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air while we fly away," Sokka retorted as he tightened Appa's reins.

He began to pinwheel his arms to keep his balance when someone shoved him from behind.

"Hey, if you're looking for the canyon guide, I was here first," A man in yellow robes with a pack on his back exclaimed.

He sped over to where Katara and Aang were standing.

"Ooh, canyon guide?" Katara questioned excitedly, clasping her hands under her chin. "Sounds informative."

"Believe me, he's more than a tour guide, he's an Earthbender," the man said. His tone was snooty and completely oblivious to the fact that Sokka was mocking him from behind. "And the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help, and he's taking my tribe across next."

"Calm down," Sokka drawled with a small smirk as he walked over to his sister and Aang, "We know you're next."

The man glared and pointed his finger at the flippant Water Tribe boy.

"You wouldn't be so calm if the Fire Nation destroyed your home and forced you to flee! My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se."

"Nahla would've found that funny," he muttered.

"You're a refugee," Katara gasped, her tone empathetic.

"Huh, tell me something I don't know."

Aang and Katara shared a look. Their attention was pulled to the path where a large group of people were walking towards them.

"Is that your tribe?" Katara questioned with a slight smile on her tanned face.

"It most certainly is not," the man denied aggressively, "That's the Zhang tribe, a bunch of low-life thieves. They've been the enemies of my tribe for a hundred years." The man whistled at the other tribe as they drew closer, "Hey, Zhangs! I'm saving a spot for my tribe, so don't even think about stealing it!"

A robust woman dressed in animal skins with a large sword strapped to her back sneered at the man as she loomed over him.

"Where are the rest of Gan Jin? Still tidying up their camp site?"

"Yes," The man snapped back. He leaned away from the woman. "But they sent me ahead of them to hold a spot."

"I didn't know the canyon guide took reservations," the Zhang leader mocked. She crossed her arms over her chest, a smirk crawled onto her face.

"Ha, of course you didn't! That's the ignorance I'd expect from a messy Zhang. So unorganized and ill-prepared for a journey."

Katara, Aang, and Sokka looked at each other from their spot off to the side. They watched the Zhang tribe members shout in protest at the Gan Jin man's words. Katara and Aang shared a concerned glance. They were suddenly distracted when a large pile of rocks behind them was levitated up and away. It revealed an old man with a bushy white mustache who was wearing dirty and stained Earth Kingdom clothing.

"Sorry about the wait, youngsters," The old man apologized as he gestured towards the now open entrance to The Great Divide. "Now, who's ready to cross this here canyon."

"Uh," Katara stuttered then gestured to the Gan Jin man and the Zhang tribe, "One of them, I think."

The Gan Jin man rushed forward. "I was here first! My party's on their way."

The canyon guide cocked an eyebrow and looked at the yellow and white robed man.

"I can't guide people who aren't here."

"Guess, you guys will have to make the trip tomorrow."

The Zhang tribe leader smirked as she walked past the fuming man and the three teens. The Gan Jin man glared at her then he noticed his tribe coming towards them and he pointed excitedly.

"Wait, here they come!"

Katara, Aang, and Sokka watched as a group of clean, neatly dressed people, walked towards the canyon guide.

"You're not seriously gonna cave into these spoiled Gan Jins?" the Zhang leader strongly voiced, looking at the canyon guide through narrowed eyes. "I mean we're refugees too! And we've got sick people that need shelter!"

"I…uh…well," the canyon guide stuttered, giving the large woman a wary look as he held his hands up in front of him

"We've got old people who are weary from traveling," The Gan Jin man from before retorted. He stood next to an older, finely dressed man who appeared to be the Gan Jin tribe's leader.

"Sick people get priority over old people," The Zhang leader snapped back.

"Maybe you Zhangs wouldn't have so many sick people of you weren't such slobs," The Gan Jin leader countered right back.

"If you Gan Jins weren't so clean, you wouldn't live to be so old!"

Off to the side and standing next to Appa, Katara, Aang, and Sokka watched the two tribes argue.

"Well Aang," Katara stated, looking over to the boy, "You ready to put your peace-making skills to the test?"

"I don't know," Aang replied, anxiety laced in his voice, "A fight over chores is one thing, but these people have been feuding for a hundred years."

"You can do it." Katara said encouragingly. She spoke to the others, "Everybody listen up! This is the Avatar, and if you give him a chance, I'm sure he can come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy."

"Uh…" Aang faltered as the two tribes turned to look at him. He took a deep breath. "You could share the Earthbender and travel together?"

"Absolutely not," the Gan Jin leader protested. He appeared to be outraged, judging by the look on his face. "We'd rather be taken by the Fire Nation than travel with those stinking thieves!"

"We wouldn't travel with those pompous fools anyway," the Zhang leader growled.

She pointed at the Gan Jin leader and the two tribes began to argue and shout at each other again. Their voices continued to raise above each other's. Aang looked between the two tribes for a moment, trying to refuse the growing intolerance.

"Alright," Aang shouted, grabbing the attention of the two tribes and the Water Tribe siblings, "Here's the deal, you're all going down together and Appa here will fly your sick and elderly across. Does that seem fair?"

The two very different tribe leaders glowered at each other before looking back at Aang, nodding their heads in agreement. Aang breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Sorry, Appa, you'll have to do this on your own," Aang apologized. He gave the bison a hug.

"Aang, this feuding tribe stuff is serious business," Sokka informed the Avatar. He walked over to where the air bender and his sister were standing in front of the bison. "Are you sure it's a good idea getting involved in this?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure," Aang stated with a huge grin. "But when have I ever been?"

"He's the Avatar, Sokka," Katara piped up, resting her hand on Aang's shoulder. "Making peace between people is his job."

"His job's gonna make us cross this whole canyon on foot isn't it?" Sokka asked glumly.

Aang just gave a goofy grin before looking over to the canyon guide began. The man spoke with his voice raised so all of them could hear him.

"Okay, now comes the bad news," the man called out, "No food allowed in the canyon, it attracts dangerous predators."

Both tribes cried out in protest. The canyon guide gave them a warning look that quieted their rebellious attitudes.

"Aw, you babies can't go a day without food?" he asked sarcastically. He then bent a pillar of rock up underneath his feet. "Would you rather be hungry, or dead? Now, we're heading down in ten minutes. All food better be in your gut or in the garbage!"

The Zhang tribe began to guzzle food into their mouths quickly. The Gan Jins, however, ate their food slowly and neatly. Aang used airbending to land on Appa's head. He addressed the sick and elderly members of both tribes.

"Appa's going to take good care of you 'till we get there," he said. Aang hopped down and spoke to the bison, "See you on the other side, buddy! Yip-yip!"

Appa roared and took off into the sky with the sick and elderly, on his back. He headed across the canyon.

* * *

"Okay, everyone stand clear of the wall," the guide called.

He, the two tribes, Aang, Katara, and Sokka had reached the bottom of the canyon next to a large boulder. The large group watched as the canyon guide earth bended the large boulder up into the air and launched it at the bridge he had made on their way down to the canyon floor.

"Why'd you do that?" Aang asked curiously.

"These people are fleeing the Fire Nation, aren't they?" the canyon guide asked rhetorically as he dusted his hands off. "Gotta make sure we can't be followed. We'll be safe now."

The canyon guide screamed suddenly when a large creature hiding in the cloud of dirt suddenly snatched him up. Aang grimaced slightly and swung his staff, clearing the cloud of dirt. In turn, doing so revealed a large creature holding the guide by the back of his shirt in its sharp mouth.

"We gotta help him," Sokka shouted.

He rushed forward and threw his boomerang, hitting the monster in the head. The creature tossed the canyon guide away and began chasing after Sokka.

"Okay, now we gotta help me," Sokka yelped as he ran up and down a small hill.

His sister raced towards him. The water bender pulled water from her canteen and smacked the creature in the face with the water whip. The creature snarled and snapped his long jaws at her. This caused Katara to dive to the side with a cry of surprise. Aang suddenly dropped down in front of the creature and slammed his staff down, creating a blast of tornado-strength winds. He effectively knocked the creature back. The creature jumped to its feet and started to charge towards Aang. The young Avatar pointed his staff at the creature and began to twirl it around until a large funnel was created. Using the funnel, he began spinning the creature around. Aang pulled up the funnel of air, with the creature still trapped at the end of the funnel, and slammed the creature against the canyon wall. The air funnel dissipated and the large group watched as the creature disappeared into a crevice in the canyon wall.

"What was that?" Aang asked as he turned to look at the canyon guide.

He was lying on the ground where the monster had thrown him with Katara gently holding his arms.

"Canyon crawler. And there's sure to be more!"

"Your arms," Katara gasped as she looked at the canyon guide's arms, "they're broken!"

"Without my arms, I got no bending," the earth bender groaned, his head tossing about. "In other words—"

"We're trapped in this canyon…" Aang finished with wide, and worried, eyes.

* * *

"Hey Iroh," I called as I noticed him walking through the halls.

"Hello, Lady Nahla," he greeted with a smile.

I spun on my heels as he passed me. Quickening my pace, I went to catch up with him. I noticed a smirk was playing at the edge of his lips.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. It is a pleasure conversing with you."

I grinned. "Aww, thanks. Anyway, I was thinking, why is Zuko so angry all the time?"

"What do you mean?"

I chuckled. "I have yet to see hothead without his brows furrowed, or without a scowl for that matter. Does he even know how to have fun?"

The aged man frowned slightly. "My nephew is misunderstood. I have seen him filled with joy, but," he paused briefly, "that was a long time ago."

I contemplated while we continued to walk throughout the ship. My eyes wandered while I thought. I wanted to believe Iroh: he was a man of his word, but seeing Zuko as misunderstood? I failed to wrap my head around the idea. While I had been on his ship, he had managed to insult me, fight me, bind me, and even slightly frighten me-not that I showed him that. I still couldn't see the relation between the host of constant anger and the peaceful man who walked alongside of me. I let out a deep sigh, forgetting my wonderings.

"Hey Iroh? What was that game you wanted to show me?"

His eyes gleamed with joy. "It is called Pai Sho. Would you care to learn?"

I shrugged. "Sure, I'll give it a go."

* * *

"I thought the whole point of ditching our food was so we wouldn't have to deal with things like canyon crawlers," Sokka complained.

Katara splinted the canyon guide's arms to the best of her abilities.

"It's the Zhangs," the Gan Jin leader accused, "They took food down here even after the canyon guide told them not to!"

"What? If there's anyone who can't go without food for a day, it's you pampered Gan Jins!"

"I hope you're happy," the Gan Jin leader continued angrily, "We're stuck in this canyon with no way out."

"Why don't you thank yourself, food hider," the Zhang leader retorted.

"Look, sticking together is the only way to-" Aang started.

"I'm not walking another step with the likes of them," the Zhang woman shouted.

"Now that's something we can agree on," the Gan Jin man sneered as he crossed his arms.

Aang sighed and turned to look at the canyon guide. Worry appeared across his features.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"No bending…we need to get out of this canyon…I won't die down here! I won't become part of the food chain," he spoke with delusions running in his mind.

"See! We're going to become part of the food chain because of you," the white bearded man accused.

"Sure, unjustly blame the Zhangs like you always do," the Zhang leader growled furiously.

"Gladly," the Gan Jin leader retorted smugly.

"Enough," Aang shouted angrily, using a strong gust of wind grabbing the two tribes' attentions before dying down. "I thought I could help you guys get along, but I guess that's not gonna happen." Aang jumped onto a tall rock that split the path out of The Great Divide in half. "We should split up, Gan Jins on this side," Aang called out, pointing to one side with his staff. He continued to point to the other side. "And Zhangs on that side. We'll travel in two separate lines."

The two tribe leaders nodded at each other with a glare. Shortly following, the two tribes began their treks down their individual paths. Aang jumped down and landed in front of the two Water Tribe siblings.

"Sokka, you go with the Zhangs, and Katara, you go with the Gan Jins," he stated as Momo landed on his shoulder. "See if you can find out why they hate each other so much."

Katara and Sokka nodded in agreement then split up, both heading towards the tribe assigned to them. Aang began attending to the canyon guide. After a moment, he helped the elder to his feet.

* * *

"So, you guys aren't going to put up your tarps?" Sokka asked the Zhang leader.

"What for? It's the dry season," the large woman replied matter-of-factly.

She smirked slightly as she finished setting up her tent.

"Exactly," Sokka exclaimed.

"Besides," the Zhang leader continued, looking over her shoulder at Sokka, "We like to use the tarp as a blanket."

"Finally, someone gets it!" Sokka sighed, a grin on his face.

* * *

"You really think it'll rain?" Katara questioned, looking at the Gan Jin leader curiously after seeing two of tribe members set up a tarp over their tent.

"No," the Gan Jin leader replied, "but you can never be too careful."

Katara beamed up at the older man. She nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Katara sat around the Gan Jin camp fire. Her curious eyes wandered around briefly before straightening her back when she saw how perfect the tribe's posture was. She saw the Gan Jin leader glance over his shoulder. His eyes focused on the Zhang campfire yards away. Suddenly, he pulled a piece of bread out his sleeve. Katara gasped in surprise and looked around, seeing all the other tribe members doing the same thing.

"Would you care for some bread, Katara?" the Gan Jin leader asked politely, holding out a piece of bread.

"So it was you guys who had food," Katara stated, looking at him in shock.

"Oh come now. Do you really think that tribe of thieves isn't smuggling food? Why should my people go hungry when the sneaky Zhangs are stuffing their faces?"

Katara hesitated a moment then nodded.

"Well, I guess it's okay if everyone's doing it," she muttered, taking the offered bread and taking a bite. "So, why does your tribe hate the Zhangs so much?"

"You seem like a smart girl, Katara. I bet you would enjoy hearing some history. The patriarch of our tribe, Jin Wei, was an earth bender warrior who was assigned an important duty; transporting our sacred orb from the great eastern gate to the great western gate. Taking the orb from the east to the west represents the sun's rising and setting. It was our tribe's ancient redemption ritual. But as he approached the gate, Jin Wei was attacked by one of the Zhangs, a vermin named Wei Jin, who looked at the orb with envy. That coward Wei Jin knocked Jin Wei to the ground, and stole our sacred orb." The Gan Jin's eyes narrowed as he spoke, "Our people have never forgotten. You can never trust a Zhang."

Katara's face scrunched into disapproval as she glared over her shoulder at the Zhang camp.

* * *

"Care for some meat?" the Zhang leader asked, pulling out a leg of meat that she had just pulled out of a bag. She held it out to Sokka as she and her tribe sat around the fire.

"Would I," Sokka exclaimed. He took the meat and tore into it carnivorously.

"I know what you must be thinking, we're horrible for endangering everybody by bringing food down here," the Zhang leader voiced, actually sounding a little regretful as she looked at the starving Water Tribe boy.

"Hmhmm." Sokka muttered, not really paying attention.

"The Gan Jin think so badly of us, they probably assumed we brought food in and decided to bring food in themselves," she explained, "That's why we brought food in."

Sokka made a noise as he continued to eat the meat, watching the Zhang leader as she looked over to the Gan Jin camp with a scowl.

"Our conflict with the Gan Jin goes back over a hundred years. Our forefather Wei Jin was leaving the western gate of our village, when he saw a figure in the distance. It was a man of the Gan Jin tribe, Jin Wei, collapsed on the ground. Noble Wei Jin stopped to help him. Jin Wei was transporting a sacred orb, a very powerful relic used in his tribe's redemption ritual. Wei Jin tried to tend to the man's wounds but Jin Wei insisted the orb was more important, and asked him to take it back to his tribe. Kind Wei Jin promised to send help for the man as soon as he could, but Wei Jin crossed the border to return the orb into Gan Jin territory, he was arrested. Instead of thanking him for his kind and selfless deed, they sentenced him to twenty long years in prison." The Zhang leader glowered at the Gan Jin camp then looked over at Sokka. "The Zhangs will never forget that injustice."

"That's terrible," Sokka agreed. His gaze lowered to the piece of meat in the woman's hand. "You gonna finish that?"

The Zhang leader took a large bite of the meat. Sokka pouted, his shoulders slumped sadly.

* * *

"Sure would be nice to be sitting around one of those campfires, telling stories and laughing. I wonder how Nahla would handle this," Aang murmured, resting against a rock on a small cliff in the canyon and looking at the two campfires a couple yards away. Momo sat at his side and chittered. "It's okay, Momo, we'll be out of here soon enough, and then we can eat our weight in leechi nuts!"

Momo jumped up and snatched a bug out of the air, eating half of it. He offered the other half to Aang. The air bender grimaced slightly and shook his head.

"Nah, I'll wait for the leechi nuts."

"Lonely isn't it?" the canyon guide asked as he slowly hobbled over to Aang and Momo, "being impartial?"

"I wish I could help these people get along, but it just seems impossible," Aang replied after he had turned to face the injured earth bender. "Anyhow, I guess our biggest problem is getting out of here."

"I'm not so sure the two problems are unrelated."

He sat down beside Aang and leaned his back against the rocks the young Avatar had been leaning on a few moments ago. Aang looked away sadly as the canyon guide rested his chin against his chest so that his straw hat covered his eyes. Aang sighed and looked out at the canyon where the two tribes had made camp.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

"All clear," The canyon guide called out to the two tribes. "We're almost to the other side."

Aang jumped down from the rock formation and landed between the two siblings while the Gan Jin and the Zhangs walked past them.

"Katara, Sokka, will these people cooperate long enough to get out of the canyon?" he asked desperately.

"I don't think so, Aang. The Zhangs really wronged the Gan Jins. They ambushed Jin Wei and stole the sacred orb."

"What are you talking about?" Aang asked, looking at the brunette with confusion.

"Yeah Katara, what are you talking about?" Sokka demanded from Aang's other side, "Wei Jin didn't steal the orb, he was returning it to their village gate and was wrongfully punished by the Gan Jin."

"Not punished enough if you ask me," Katara retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

She gave her brother a dirty look.

"Okay, okay I get it," Aang exclaimed exasperatedly over Sokka's frustrated growls. "Now, I need your help, let's get everyone together at the base of the canyon wall."

He took off on his glider, heading towards the base of the canyon wall. He landed between the two tribes.

"Please everyone, as soon as we get out of here we can eat and then go our separate ways, but I need you all to put your heads together and figure a way up this cliff," Aang called out, silencing the tribes' grumblings.

"Maybe the Zhangs could climb the wall with their long disgusting fingernails," the Gan Jin leader taunted.

"Oh sorry," the Zhang leader apologized mockingly, "I forgot that to the Gan Jin, unclipped fingernails is a crime punishable by twenty years in jail!"

"Why, you dirty thief!"

"You pompous fool!"

Aang looked back-and-forth between the two tribes indecisively as they began to argue loudly with each other.

"Guys, focus! How many times do I have to say it? Harsh words won't solve problems, action will!"

"Perhaps the Avatar is right," the Zhang leader mused, looking towards the Gan Jin leader.

"Yes, perhaps he is," the Gan Jin leader agreed slowly.

Aang grinned happily.

"Harsh words will never solve our problems," the Zhang leader stated coldly.

"Action will," the Gan Jin leader finished.

Both tribe leaders pulled out their swords. Their swords clashed together, the metal clanging loudly. Aang squealed in surprise as the weapons hit each other only a foot or so in front of him.

"To the death! And let this be the end of this rivalry!'

"You know, I take it back! Harsh words aren't so bad," the Avatar back pedaled.

The Zhang leader and the Gan Jin leader ignored him and began to fight, slashing and dodging while their tribe watched from the sidelines. The two tribe leaders were evenly matched, getting caught in a brief stalemate before shoving each other away. The Zhang leader smirked when the lower half of the Gan Jin leader's beard fell to the ground. She the gasped quietly when one of her pigtails fell off a moment later. The two growled angrily. They charged towards each other. Aang slammed his staff down, effectively separating the two. The gust of air was so strong that it knocked the rest of the tribe members back a few feet as well, spilling the contents of their packs all over the canyon floor. It revealed a large amount of hidden food.

"Is that…food?" Aang asked, staring at the food on the ground in shock. Angrily, he glowered towards the two tribes. "Everyone smuggled food down here? Unbelievable! You guys put our lives in danger because you couldn't go without a snack for a day? You're all awful!"

Aang paused in his rant when he saw a custard tart on the ground and his stomach growled.

"So hungry. Is that an egg custard in that tart?"

A noise grabbed his attentions. He glanced over his shoulder, yelping in surprise when he saw dozens of canyon crawlers coming towards them. The two tribes, plus Sokka and Katara, cried out in fear. They all tried to flee. Sokka and Katara dodged behind a large rock, looking at the large amount of canyon crawlers.

"Oh no...That's a lot of canyon crawlers."

"We barely survived one," Sokka yelled as he pulled out his boomerang.

"They're coming back for me! They've had a taste and they're coming back for me," the canyon guide ranted as he passed the two siblings.

Sokka started to run forward but Katara grabbed his arm.

"Sokka, wait! I don't care about this stupid feud, I just want us to get out of here alive."

"Me too," Sokka admitted, looking at the ground briefly before giving his sister a slightly sheepish look. "I only took their side 'cause they fed me."

Katara nodded once and the two siblings raced out from behind the rock. They ran towards where Aang was trying to fend off the canyon crawlers. The canyon crawlers rolled to their feet, shaking their heads and growling before charging towards the two tribes of refugees. Katara, Aang, Sokka, the Gan Jin leader, and the Zhang leader all tried to fend off the crawlers. Unfortunately, they were outnumbered and were beginning to lose. More canyon crawlers seemed to appear, quickly dashing any hopes of winning. Aang twirled his staff above his head and knocked back a couple of crawlers that had surrounded him. He looked around, seeing how many of the crawlers the Gan Jins and the Zhangs cornered. He quickly noticed a couple of the canyon crawlers eating the hidden food out of the bags. An idea came to him.

"Everyone! Watch me and do as I do!"

The Avatar picked up and empty food bag. Aang jumped towards a group of the crawlers and tossed a piece of food at one, grabbing its attention. It charged towards him. Aang held the food bag open. The infuriated canyon crawler ran its snout right into it just as Aang flipped over onto its back. He used the bag's drawstrings as makeshift reins. The two tribes looked at each other before rushing to do as the young Avatar had done. They caught as a team until everyone was sitting on a canyon crawler.

"Now follow me! We're riding out of this hole!"

Aang waved the large bag of food at the canyon crawlers while turning his crawler towards the canyon wall, using the food bag as a lure. The canyon crawlers began scaling the wall rapidly, following the scent of food as Aang guided them up the wall until they reached the top.

"Everyone, get off," Aang yelled, jumping off his canyon crawler and running away.

The others followed suit and jumped off their crawlers. The large creatures began running after him.

"We made it," the Zhang leader gasped in amazement.

She and the Gan Jin leader had jumped off the canyon crawler they had ridden. As soon as everyone was safely off the canyon crawlers, Aang swung his staff around until the large bag of food flew off back into the canyon. The bag opened so that the food flew through the air and the canyon crawlers followed after it eagerly. The Zhang leader shook her head in amazement, looking at the Gan Jin leader in surprise.

"I never thought a Gan Jin could get his hands dirty like that."

"And I never knew you Zhangs were so reliable in a pinch," the Gan Jin leader replied, just as amazed.

"Perhaps we're not so different after all."

The Zhang leader smirked. The two tribe leaders smiled at each other, causing Aang to sigh in relief.

"Too bad we can't rewrite history. You thieves stole our sacred orb from Jin Wei," the Gan Jin leader seethed as he unsheathed his sword, pointing it at the Zhang leader.

"You tyrants unjustly imprisoned Wei Jin for twenty long years," the Zhang leader retorted, drawing her own sword.

Aang groaned then sighed in frustration.

"Wait a second… Jin Wei? Wei Jin?" he mumbled. Aang looked at the two tribe leaders excitedly. "I know those guys!"

"Yes, yes, we're all aware of the story," the Gan Jin leader snapped in exasperation.

"No, I mean I really knew them," Aang clarified before explaining, "I might not look it, but I'm a hundred and twelve years old. I was there one hundred years ago on the day you're talking about. There seems to be a lot of confusion about what happened. First of all, Jin Wei and Wei Jin weren't enemies. They were brothers, twins in fact, and they were eight, and most importantly they were just playing a game! The sacred orb from the legend, that was the ball! And the eastern and western gates were the goal posts. Jin Wei had the ball and was running towards the goal when he fell and fumbled it. Wei Jin didn't steal the ball, he picked it up and started running it toward the other goal, but he stepped out of bounds, so the official put him in the penalty box. Not for twenty long yers, but for two short minutes." Aang took a deep breath and finished his explanation, "There was no stealing and no putting anyone in prison, it was just a game."

"You're saying the sacred orb was actually a sacred ball?" the Zhang leader asked skeptically.

"Nope, just a regular ball," Aang replied.

"What about our tribe's redemption ritual?" one Gan Jin man asked, peeking around his tribe's leader.

"That's what the game was called, Redemption. As soon as you got the ball from one end to the other, everyone would yell 'redemption!'"

The Gan Jin leader and the Zhang leader exchanged doubtful looks as Aang hurried to assure them.

"Don't get me wrong, Wei Jin was kind of a slob and Jin Wei was a little stuffy, that much is true. But they respected each other's differences enough to share the same playing field."

The two tribe leaders turned to look at each other.

"I suppose it's time we forget the past," the Zhang leader offered.

The Gan Jin leader bowed to her.

"And look to the future."

The Zhang leader bowed back.

Aang looked between the two leaders and grinned happily. Moments later, both groups heard Appa groan. Aang ran over and hugged his friend. Both tribes quickly helped their own off of the beast's back.

"Good to see you boy. Did you miss me?"

He was answered with a lick. The young boy was lifted off the ground for a few moments. He chuckled as he fell back down. He noticed the Gan Jin leader.

"I cannot thank you enough, Avatar," he spoke greatfully.

"Well, you know, I try," Aang replied as he turned around with a sheepish smile. He was covered in bison slobber.

"Ugh!"

The Gan Jin leader recoiled in disgust. He walked back to where the two tribes were standing.

"Let us travel to the Earth Kingdom capital as one tribe," the Zhang leader called out as she stood in front of the two tribes with the Gan Jin leaders.

The two tribes cheered happily then began walking down the path.

"I'm going too! I'm sick of this place," cried the canyon guide.

Sokka, Katara, and Aang watched as the tribe walked away. The Water Tribe boy turned to look at Aang with appreciation.

"That's some luck you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin," he spoke with a grin, his arms crossed.

"You could call it luck. Or you could call it lying."

"What?" Sokka questioned.

He was completely taken off guard as he looked at Aang in shock.

"I made the whole thing up."

"You did not," Katara remarked. Her tone changed to slight admiration. "That is so wrong."

Aang snickered to the others.

"Nahla would be proud," Sokka added, still slightly shocked.

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

I grinned to myself as I glanced at the Pai Sho board. It grew when I caught sight of Iroh's shocked expression. He couldn't believe I had won. Frankly, neither could I. I began to chuckle.

"I thought you did not know this game," he exasperated.

I shrugged. "I'm a fast learner."

"Is that so?" the wise man asked mischievously.

I eyed him. "Always have been. I've only been a water bender for less than a few months," I paused to see the shock cross his face.

All of a sudden, the door to Iroh's room slammed open. Without looking, I knew who it was. I let out an irritated groan.

"What is she doing out of her cell?" yelled Zuko.

I waved a dismissive hand at him. "Relax Grump, it's nothing new."

Iroh turned to me. "Lady Nahla, it is quite late. I advise you get some rest."

I smiled at him. "I will heed your word."

I stood up and headed toward the doorway. Even though I was shocked by the amount of anger that his eyes showed, I gave a complacent grin. I slowly stepped closer to my captor. Unfortunately, he stood his ground. When we were only inches away from each other, I locked my eyes onto his.

"Excuse me," I said simply.

Almost begrudgingly, he moved aside. He let out a deep sigh.

When I was safely in the hallway, I called, "Goodnight Iroh! Night Prince Scowl."

He let out a roar of anger as I sprinted down the hallway. I couldn't help but beam at my own jokes.

* * *

**Oh dear, that was a long one. Not my favorite episode. Anywhoosal, thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoy. Please continue to R&R! I would love the feedback, and it's not too late to let me know which pairing you prefer more! :) Thank you to those who have reviewed! I greatly appreciate it! All you readers are super awesome! Much more to come!**

**Thank you!**

**manyreasons**


	10. Chapter 10-The Storm

**And here comes Book 1 Episode 12! It took me all day for this one, so worth it. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Aang smiled happily. Riding along with Appa was Sokka flying on Aang's glider. Katara rode on a giant Momo on Aang's others side. Nahla paddled a flying boat next to Katara and Momo._

_"We need you, Aang." Katara rang._

_Aang gave her a bright smile._

_"I need you too," he said earnestly. _

_His eyes widened in horror as the clear sky darkened and threatening gray storm clouds surrounded them._

_"Be careful, guys," Aang warned. "Guys?"_

_His heartbeat doubled its pace when he saw that Katara, Sokka, and Nahla had disappeared. Aang looked towards the rapidly approaching storm clouds and was taken off guard when Gyatso suddenly appeared, floating in front of him._

_"Gyatso?" he questioned, unsure of his sight._

_His confusion grew as he looked at his only father-figure._

_"Why did you disappear?" Gyatso's asked sadly._

_"I didn't mean too," Aang replied regretfully._

_He dropped Appa's reins and reached out his hand to Gyatso only for him to dissipate into black smoke. Aang covered his eyes with his arms._

_"We need you, Aang," Gyatso's voice rang out again just as Appa flew into the black storm clouds._

_Aang screamed as he clutched Appa's reins. His eyes were bolted shut against the blinding rain. Lightning crawled across the sky. He screamed again as he dove into the water with Appa. When submerged, Appa's reins slipped from his hand as blackness crept around his vision as unconsciousness began to drag him under just like the ocean was doing._

_"We need you, Aang," spoke a multitude of voices. "We need you!"_

_Lighting flashed again, revealing the dark silhouette of the Fire Lord._

* * *

Aang gasped and jerked awake. In the process, he startled Momo into jumping off him and onto Katara and Sokka. Katara sat up with a gasp followed by Sokka who was holding his bone-jaw knife and boomerang.

"What's going on? Did we get captured again?" questioned a tired Sokka.

"It's nothing...I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Sokka mumbled.

Katara frowned slightly at her brother at he began to snore loudly. She gave the young air bender a concerned expression.

"Are you all right, Aang?" she asked softly.

"I'm okay."

He curled up into an even tighter ball.

"You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately. You want to tell me about it?" the Water Tribe girl persisted.

"I think I just need rest."

"You guys wanna hear about my dream?" Sokka asked excitedly as he momentarily woke up. He began to pout when Katara glared at him. "That's okay. I didn't want to talk about it anyway."

Katara looked at Aang worriedly for another moment before lying back down and going to sleep herself. Aang curled into a tighter ball and closed his eyes tightly, wishing for sleep.

* * *

Appa yawned widely and placed his head back on the sandy beach. He adorably covered his eyes with his paws.

"Look at those clear skies, buddy. Should be smooth flying," Aang spoke to his bison, trying to reassure himself more than anyone.

Katara looked inside a blue bag then dumped it upside down. Unfortunately, only crumbs fells out. Momo, however, gobbled up the pieces.

"Well, we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, 'cause we're out of food."

Katara continued to walk onto the saddle, through the use of Appa's tail. Sokka was tying all of the supplies down.

"Guys, wait. This was in my dream. We shouldn't go to the market."

Katara and Aang paused what they were doing to glance at Sokka curiously. He was holding his hands up to the two of them.

"What happened in your dream?" Katara asked.

"Food eats people!"

Katara and Aang gave the older boy looks with no expression. They proceeded to shake their heads, and return to what they were doing.

"Also, Momo could talk," Sokka continued. He pointed at the lemur with an accusing finger. "You said some very unkind things."

Momo pinned his ears back and made a noise at the Water Tribe boy. Katara sighed quietly and rolled her eyes at her brother's strangeness.

* * *

ACROSS THE SEA...

Iroh inhaled slowly, yet forcefully. His exhale was just as controlled.

"There is a storm coming. A big one."

I looked over at the aged man. His face was stern and serious. I was about to say something, but a certain nephew spoke before I did.

"You're out of your mind, Uncle," Zuko commented drily. He closed his telescope and continued, "The weather's perfect. There's not a cloud in sight."

I let out a low and warning growl. I wondered how he could treat his loyal uncle like that. Anger rose from my feet to my cheeks. Iroh placed a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. With a sound of indignation, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"A storm is approaching from the north," Iroh said firmly, ignoring my attitude as he turned to face his nephew. "I suggest we alter our course and head southwest."

"We know the Avatar is travelling north ward. So we will do the same."

I stuck my tongue out at him. It annoyed me how he was so sure of himself. Iroh shook his head.

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew."

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter," the cranky teen snapped.

He spun around and looked behind him just as Lieutenant Jee walked onto the deck. The elder cocked an eyebrow at the prince with a frown on his face. Zuko's expression hardened and he stalked towards the older man.

"Finding the Avatar is more important than any individual's safety."

"Now that's just heartless," I mumbled.

I shook my head in disappointment. I watched Zuko stare down the lieutenant before heading toward the door. He shoved me before slamming the door behind his tense form. I began to growl again.

"He doesn't mean that," Iroh stated in an attempt to sooth the anger of Lieutenant Jee.

"I wouldn't put it past him," I declared, "Does he always have to make a dramatic exit?"

I cocked an eyebrow at Iroh. He only shrugged. The lieutenant grimaced before returning to his duty.

* * *

Aang flew Appa down to a harbor. After landing him some distance away, the three friends got off. They strolled through the market looking for food. Katara filled the basket her brother was holding with fruit. They soon came to a watermelon stand. The water bender began to shake one.

"It's good. It's perfect. I'm telling you," a merchant woman insisted angrily.

"I don't think I like the sound of that swishing," Katara stated.

She continued to shake the watermelon in her hand.

"Swishing means it's ripe," the merchant woman snapped as she came around to the front of her stall. "It's the ripe juices swishing around!"

"I think it's true, Katara," Aang piped up, "Swishing means it's ripe."

"I just realized we're out of money anyway," Katara said sheepishly.

She put the watermelon back with the others. She glanced at the woman with her hands folded under her chin, then she and Aang walked away. The merchant woman groaned angrily. She snatched the basket of fruit and vegetables from Sokka's hand, kicking his backside as he walked away. The three stood on the dock. Sokka rubbed the spot on his backside where the angry merchant woman had kicked him.

"Out of food and out of money," he grumbled, "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"You could get a job, smart guy," suggested his sister.

"You shouldn't go out there," a woman's voice suddenly called out, catching their attention.

The three friends turned to stare at an old man and woman on the dock.

"Please, the fish can wait," the elderly woman insisted, "There's going to be a terrible storm."

Aang's eyes widened. For a moment, it seemed that world was enclosing on him.

"You're crazy. It's a nice day. No clouds, no winds, no nothing, so quit your nagging woman," he yelled to his wife.

Aang looked away from the elderly couple and towards his two friends. His features sketched the face of hidden fear.

"Maybe we should find shelter," Aang suggested with panic rising in his voice.

"Are you kidding? Shelter from what?" questioned the Water Tribe boy.

"My joints say there's going to be a storm," the old woman insisted, grabbing the trio's attention again, "A bad one."

"Well, it's your joints against my brain."

"Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish, 'cause I ain't coming," the old woman retorted angrily.

"Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get," the fisherman barked right back, "How do you like that?"

Sokka walked forward and raised his hand in the air.

"I'll go."

"You're hired," The elderly fisherman yelled.

"What?" Sokka questioned. "You said get a job, and he's paying double," he explained to his sister and friend.

"Double? Who told you that nonsense?" asked the old man.

Sokka's expression dropped in deflation. Katara palmed her face while Aang tried to keep the fear from his face as he looked at the bright blue sky.

* * *

As the day progressed, I worked on my gymnastic skills on the top deck. I honestly enjoyed the practice, but today, I had a separate motive. After a few days of being on board the ship, I figured out that most of the excitement happens on the top deck. Being bored as I was, I wanted to get my blood pumping. I couldn't afford to lose my touch just because I was captured. If anything, that's why I continued to train. Thankfully, Iroh never minded my practicing. He found it interesting. I dismounted from my current position just as Lieutenant Jee sauntered past me.

"Huh, looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all," he taunted as he crossed his arms, sending his gaze to the banished prince.

"Lucky guess," Iroh said humbly, his hands raised slightly as he walked closer to the lieutenant.

I soon joined them.

"Lieutenant! You'd better learn some respect," Zuko barked as he marched towards him. Zuko jabbed him in the chest with two fingers. "Or I'll teach it to you."

"What do you know about respect?" Lieutenant Jee demanded.

He glowered at the prince's back, not noticing the way Iroh was making a silencing motion with his hand. Or, maybe he was purposefully ignoring him.

"The way you talk to everyone around, from your prisoner to your hard-working crew to your esteemed uncle, shows you know nothing about respect!"

I noticed Iroh slap his forehead. I held in a chuckle.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself," Jee continued angrily. "Then again what should I expect from a spoiled prince."

I grimaced. Even though he deserved it, I thought the lieutenant should have showed some self control. I jumped slightly when I saw Zuko spin around. He had taken a firebending stance. Jee was quick to follow.

"Easy now," Iroh cooed.

He moved to stand beside the two. Suddenly, Zuko and Jee wrist blocked the each other's arm. Smoke began to rise from the prince's arm band. Iroh looked at the smoke for a moment then smacked both of their wrists about and pushed them back slightly.

"Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better."

Lieutenant Jee turned and walked away, with hot blood. The few other crew members, that were on the deck, followed after him. Zuko turned his back on his uncle, taking a few steps forward.

"I don't need your help keeping orders on my ship," he growled.

Iroh stepped forward and placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder. Zuko hastily shrugged it off. He began to walk toward the door. My frown deepened as I saw Iroh's crestfallen expression.

"For all that he's done for you..." I trailed off.

He turned to look at me with his burning golden eyes. His scowl remained.

"I don't listen to peasants."

I barred my teeth at him. He continued to walk into the bowels of the ship. I quickly walked over to the aged man. I laid my hand on his shoulder. He gazed at me with sad eyes. My heart ached at his sadness. I quickly brought him into a hug, which he greatfully accepted.

* * *

"Sokka, maybe this isn't such a good idea," Aang commented warily.

Sokka walked passed him with an armload of supplies.

"Look at the sky."

"I said I was going to do this job." Sokka stated firmly, "I can't back out just because of some bad weather!"

"The boy with tattoos has some sense," the fisherman's wife berated, "You should listen to him!"

"Boy with tattoos?" the fisherman mumbled. He turned around and looked at Aang. "Airbender tattoos. Well, I'll be a hog monkey's uncle. You're the Avatar, ain't ya?"

"That's right," Katara replied gleefully.

"Well, don't be so smiley about it," The fisherman snapped, causing the two great confusion. "The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years! You turned your back on the world!"

"Don't yell at him," Katara shouted angrily, "Aang would never turn his back on anyone!"

"Oh, he wouldn't, huh? Then I guess I just have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering!"

Aang's eyes widened and he looked at the fisherman. His gaze showed fear, horror, and sadness. Katara scowled and stepped in front of the young Airbender, her hands on her hips.

"Aang is the bravest person I know. He's done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him," she defended. Aang's eyes continued to enlarge as he backed away. "It's not his fault he disappeared, right Aang?"

Katara turned to look at Aang then frowned in concern.

"Aang, what's wrong?"

Aang didn't answer. Instead, he turned hastily and snapped open his glider. He quickly grabbed it and flew away from them. Katara's eyes widened and she reached out her hand, but it was too late.

"That's right! Keep flying!"

"You're a horrible old man," she screamed while running to the bison. "Appa, yip-yip!"

Appa grumbled and jumped out of the water, following Aang. Unfortunately, the old man managed to become soaking wet.

"Hey! They left without saying goodbye," Sokka whined as he saw his sister fly away.

"Your friends ain't too polite, are they?" he asked.

"I know! This one time, I was-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," the fisherman interrupted while shoving a crate into the Water Tribe boy's hands. "Get below deck!"

Sokka sighed to himself as walked down the wooden stairs.

* * *

Katara held her hand above her eyes to keep the rain out of them. Her gaze swept along the landscape as she flew Appa in search of Aang. By this time, it was heavily pouring. She lowered her hand when she spotted a ledge with a cave on the mountain. She quickly tugged the bison's reins in that direction, landing him just outside. The water bender hurried into the cave, wiping the water from her clothes. She paused as her gaze caught sight of her missing friend sitting on the floor of the cave. His back was to her, and his head was bowed.

"I'm sorry for running away," Aang apologized quietly.

"It's okay," Katara coddled, "That fisherman was way out of line."

"Actually, he wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked in confusion.

Aang glanced over his shoulder at her. He quickly retreated his gaze.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Katara pursed her lips slightly. She slowly walked until she was in front of him. She kneeled down and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder

"It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?" she questioned softly, "Talk to me."

"Well," Aang sighed heavily, "It's kind of a long story."

They both jumped when Momo suddenly ran past them and deeper into the cave. Appa soon appeared as well. The sky bison rumbled quietly. He nuzzled Aang with his nose, lifting the boy's spirits slightly. He turned and rubbed the soaking wet bison's chin affectionately. Katara stood and moved deeper into the cave.

"I'm going to get a little fire going."

* * *

Katara poked the small fire she had started with a stick. She tried to look at her friend discreetly. He was sitting across from her with his eyes closed. Momo was curled up in his lap.

"I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar," Aang spoke while looking to the brunette, "I was playing with some others kids just outside the South Wall. I was trying to teach them how to do the air scooter…"

_"First you got to form the ball," Aang explained as he created a sphere of air between his palms, "Then you got to get on quick!"_

_"Okay, here goes," one of the older boys said._

_He spun his hands as Aang did, forming a sphere of air. He quickly tried to hop on. He let out a yelp as he spun with the air current and fell off. The ball dissipated. Aang paused and gently hopped off his air scooter when he saw the boy fall._

_"You kind of have to balance on it like it's a top," Aang advised, moving his finger in a circular motion to make a further point._

_"Man, that is hard," the boy that had fallen stated, rubbing his head._

_"Where'd you learn that, Aang?" the youngest of the group asked._

_"I made it up."_

_"Wow," the youngest boy exclaimed._

_He spun in a circle and waved his arms. He continued to spin until he became dizzy._

_"Ahem."_

_The group of children turned to look at the Council of Elders standing on the steps._

_"Aang, come with us," Monk Gyatso said calmly from his spot in front of the other four Elders, "We need to speak with you."_

_Aang looked at the Elders in disbelief._

_"How do you know it's me?" Aang asked._

_He desperately wanted them to be wrong._

_"We have known you were the Avatar for some time," Monk Tashi replied calmly._

_He proceeded to air bend a wrapped up mat. They landed where Aang was sitting._

_"Do you remember these?"_

_The mat opened and revealed four toys. Aang smiled as he looked at them._

_"These were some of my favorite toys when I was little," Aang exclaimed._

_"You chose them from among thousands of toys, Aang," Tashi continued. Aang picked up the pull-string propeller from the mat. "The toys you picked were the four Avatar relics. These items belonged to Avatars past. Your own past lives."_

_"I chose them because they seemed fun," Aang stated skeptically._

_He pulled the string and sent the propeller flying towards the Elders._

_"You chose them because they were familiar."_

_"Normally we would have told you of your identity when you turned sixteen," Gyatso piped in. Tashi looked over at him. "But there are troubling signs. Storm clouds are gathering."_

_"I fear that war may be upon us, young Avatar," Monk Pasang stated warily. _

_Gyatso looked at Aang with empathy._

_"We need you, Aang."_

_Aang closed his eyes and bowed his head, his lips pulled into a small frown._

Katara looked at Aang sadly as he stopped talking for a moment. His eyes were closed and his head was bowed.

* * *

After it began to rain, Iroh and I began to walk through the bowels of the ship. I held the back of my head with both hands, the fingers interlocking. My stance was open as I thought about all that had occurred. My thoughts were interrupted by Lieutenant Jee's familiar voice.

"I'm sick of taking his orders! I'm tired of chasing his Avatar! I mean, who does Zuko think he is?!"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Iroh from the doorway.

The men stood and Jee looked at the stairs that lead down into the boiler room. He quickly caught sight of us. I didn't blame him for the surprised look that was written all over his face.

"General Iroh. We were just-"

Iroh stopped him with a raised hand.

"It's okay," Iroh stated quietly. He gestured to the barrel-fire. "May we join you?"

"Of course, sir."

Iroh strolled over to one of the makeshift seats. I stood at the door before realizing that he had asked permission for the both of us. I hurried over to the fire and took the seat between two crewmen I didn't recognize. Iroh stroked his gray beard as he thought to himself.

"Try to understand. My nephew is a complicated young man," he finally spoke after moments of contemplation. "He has been through much…"

_A younger, scar free, Zuko walked through the halls of the Fire Nation Palace towards his father's war room. He tried to join the others in the room only _

_to be stopped by the guards at the crimson curtains._

_"Let me in," Zuko demanded._

_Iroh stepped forward and touched his shoulders._

_"Prince Zuko, what's wrong?" he inquired._

_"I want to go into the war chamber but the guard won't let me pass," Zuko explained, trying to keep the childness out of his voice._

_"You're not missing anything, trust me. Those meetings are dreadfully boring."_

_"If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?" Zuko reasoned carefully._

_Zuko smiled at his uncle. Iroh pursed his lips as he thought. Soon, he nodded in consent._

_"Very well, but you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know?"_

_"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko said excitedly as he bowed. _

_Iroh led him into the war chamber._

_"The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here," General Bujing showed, "A dangerous battalion of their strongest Earthbenders and fiercest warriors. So I am recommending the forty-first division."_

_"But the forty-first division is entirely new recruits," an older general stated, gesturing with his hand in a confused manner. "How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?"_

_"I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?" he asked rather smugly._

_"You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?"_

_He had stood up and was shouting. The young prince failed to see his uncle's expression of dismay. All the men in the war room stared up at the young prince in shock._

My blue orbs were wide with surprise. I had never thought of Zuko as someone who would defend people he's never met, not to mention, in one of the boldest ways possible. An automatic smirk painted itself on my face. Strangely, I was a little proud he had done that. Iroh broke my thoughts, as well as my smirk.

"Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out. And there were dire consequences…" he trailed off.

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

"So you were upset that you were the Avatar? Why wouldn't you be excited about it?"

"Well, I didn't know how to feel about it," Aang explained. He had his knees drawn up close to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. "All that I knew was that after I found out, everything began changing."

_Aang walked into the area behind the South Wall. He grinned as he saw his friends riding on air scooters._

_"Hey, not bad," Aang complimented, "You guys have been practicing!"_

_"Not only that," the youngest of the group called out as he rode the air scooter around Aang. "We made up a game you can play with the air scooters!"_

_"Great," Aang exclaimed._

_He quickly made his own air scooter and hopped on. As soon as he took his stance, the others jumped off of their own scooters. The tallest of the group rubbed the back of his head bashfully. _

_"Now that you're the Avatar, it's kind of an unfair advantage for whichever team you're on."_

_"But I'm still the same! Nothing's changed," he protested with a smile._

_The boys just looked at him sadly. Aang looked at them still confused, and slightly hurt._

_"So, what? I can't play?" he asked pitifully. _

_The tallest boy nodded._

_"That's the only fair way."_

_"Oh…Okay," Aang muttered, his air scooter dissipating._

_He turned and walked away, his heart aching._

_"Sorry, Aang," the youngest mumbled sadly as he watched the him leave._

_"Very interesting move, young one," Gyatso commented after Aang had moved one of his Pai Sho tiles._

_"What do you mean?" Aang asked curiously._

_Gyatso used airbending to create a spiral and flip a part of Aang's shirt over his head, effectively covering his eyes. The monk then quickly moved two pieces on the board around. Aang flipped his clothing back into place._

_"Hey," Aang protested and pointed at the board with a grin._

_The two looked at each other and began to laugh, the door to the room opening to reveal Monk Tashi._

_"You're playing games with him? The Avatar should be training!"_

_"Aang has already trained enough for today," Gyatso retorted calmly._

_"Time is short," the smaller Elder snapped. He gestured for Aang to follow him as he started to walk away. "Come with me. I must test you on some high level techniques."_

_"No," Gyatso stated, holding his hand out and stopping Aang from following Tashi, "As long as I'm his guardian, I will decide when he trains…and when he gets his butt kicked at Pai Sho."_

_"Hmph."_

Katara gazed at Aang in understanding.

* * *

"After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said the challenge against the general was an act of complete disrespect! And there was only one way to resolve this."

"Agni Kai." Jee muttered. He noticed my confused expression. "It's a fire duel," he elaborated.

My eyes grew wide with an accumulating amount of anxiety. My stomach churned.

"That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the general," Iroh paused and closed his eyes before starting to speak again, "Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father."

A gasp escaped my lips. The churning in my stomach continued to increase. Fear crept in and swished with the overwhelming anxiety. I gripped my stomach, afraid I was going to expel my lunch. Strangely, my heart ached slightly at the situation.

* * *

Aang looked at the fire dancing in front of him.

"Then just as I was starting to feel better, something worse happened."

_"Aang needs to have freedom and fun," Monk Gyatso defended firmly as he looked at Monk Pasang. "He needs to grow up as normal boy."_

_"You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny," Monk Tashi retorted with a scoff._

_He glared at the other Elder standing next to him._

_"Gyatso, I know you mean well," Monk Pasang stated soothingly, "But you are letting your affection for the boy cloud your judgment."_

_"All I want is what is best for him," Gyatso replied innocently._

_"But what we need is what's best for the world. You and Aang must be separated! The Avatar will be sent away to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training."_

_Unbeknownst to the Elders below, Aang had heard every word from a small hole in the ceiling. He could easily see into the meeting room. His gray eyes were wide with shock and panic._

"That's awful, Aang," Katara said softly as she reached for him, "I don't know what to say."

"How could they do that to me?" Aang demanded. He suddenly jumped to his feet and paced around the cave. "They wanted to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved!"

Air swirled around him as his anger increased with each word. His arrows began to glow, the fire flared up.

"Whoa! Hot cinders!"

Aang glared at the wall for a moment, his glow began to fade as he began to control his emotions.

"I'm sorry I got so mad," Aang apologized as he walked back to sit by the fire.

"You have a right to be angry," Katara assured him as he sat down across from her then crossed her arms, "After the monks sent you away like that."

"Well," Aang hesitated and looked to the side, "That's not exactly what happened…I was afraid, confused," Aang explained quietly, "I didn't know what to do."

_Monk Gyatso walked towards Aang's room and knocked gently on the door only for it to swing open by itself._

_"Aang, I'm not going to let them take you away from me." Gyatso opened the door all the way. "Aang?"_

_Gyatso walked further into the room. He spotted a scroll on Aang's bed. The monk picked up the scroll and gasped, turning quickly to look out a window in the room. He stared worriedly at the raging storm._

"I never saw Gyatso again. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in your arms after you found me in the iceberg."

"You ran away," Katara whispered sympathetically

"Then the Fire Nation attacked our temple. My people needed me and I wasn't there to help."

"You don't know what would have-"

"The world needed me and I wasn't there to help," Aang yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Aang," she cooed.

"The fisherman was right! I did turn my back on the world."

"You're being too hard on yourself, even if you did run away. I think it was meant to be. If you had stayed , you would have been killed along with all the other air benders," the Water Tribe girl reasoned.

"You don't know that," Aang muttered into his arm as he looked at the cave wall.

"I know it was meant to be this way," Katara insisted, a small smile appearing on her face. "The world needs you now. You give people hope."

Aang turned his head to look at the dark haired girl. A small smile appeared on his face the more he contemplated her reasoning. Momo chittered, running around the fire over to him and Aang scratched his back gently.

* * *

"When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy."

_"Please, Father," Zuko begged, "I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"_

_The Fire Lord stalked towards his son slowly._

_"You will fight for your honor." _

_He growled. Zuko got on his hands and knees with his head bowed._

_"I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son!"_

_"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko," the Fire Lord ordered._

_His silhouette loomed over his son's kneeling form._

_"I won't fight you."_

_"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher!"_

_Zuko looked up at his father, tears streaming down his face as his father pulled his fist back._

"I looked away," Iroh stated.

His eyes closed as he looked away from us. I guessed it was the same way he had in his memory. I could nearly hear the sound of his nephew's pained scream ringing in his ears.

"I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident," the lieutenant stated quietly, looking at Iroh in shock.

"It was no accident," Iroh practically growled. His voice became calm again as he opened his eyes and looked at all of us. "After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor."

"So that's why he's so obsessed," Jee muttered in understanding, "Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal."

"The Avatar gives Zuko hope."

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. My mind wandered back to when the scarred Prince and I fought in the forest next to Haru's barn. He was right to say I didn't know him. A sudden wanting to apologize overcame my senses.

* * *

Zuko breathed carefully as he meditated in his room. His mind wandered back to the years when he was younger and happier. It was the time in his life before he had been scarred and banished by his father. Flashbacks invaded his memory. His meditation was broken when his ship rocked violently.

* * *

"Help! Oh, please help!"

Katara and Aang looked towards the entrance of the cave. The fisherman's wife was standing there, completely drenched from the rain. Katara hurried over to the much older woman and led her into the cave and out of the downpour.

"It's okay, your safe," the water bender assured her.

Katara's brought the elderly woman towards the small fire.

"But my husband isn't," the woman stated worriedly.

She pulled the hood of her small cloak down.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, her own worry beginning to grow. "Where's Sokka?"

"They haven't returned! They should have been back by now! And this storm is becoming a typhoon! They're caught out at sea!"

Aang jumped to his feet with a determined expression on his face.

"I'm going to find him!"

"I'm going with you!"

"I'm staying here," The elderly woman exclaimed.

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she sat by the fire. Katara and Aang quickly lead Appa to the mouth of the cave and Aang looked at the old woman by the fire.

"We'll be back soon. I promise."

He jumped onto Appa's head with Katara in the saddle. Aang flicked the reins and Appa leapt into the air, flying into the raging storm.

* * *

"Where are we hit?" Zuko demanded as he rushed onto the top deck where the rest of us were standing.

We tried to keep our footing as the ship rocked.

"I don't know," Lieutenant Jee cried out.

"Look," Iroh shouted and pointed to the top of the command tower.

A man was dangling from the side with one hand. Unfortunately, the tower was smoking.

"The helmsman," Zuko realized.

The teenager rushed forward and began climbing the service ladder on the side of the command tower with Lieutenant Jee in tow. I bit down on my lip as I watched from the ground. The horrible feeling in my gut returned. All of a sudden, I was pushed to the ground. A groan escaped my lips. I was about to start yelling, but when I glared up, I saw Iroh blackened. Smoke was coming from his hands and hair. I pushed off the metal floor and ran over to his side.

"Holy Spirits! What just happened?" I asked, still bewildered.

"I redirected lightning," he replied.

I gave him a hug filled with thanks and concern.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes, Lady Nahla."

The two of us looked upwards once again. As if on cue, the helmsman lost his grip on the ladder. He began to plummet straight to the deck. I barely had time to utter a sound before Zuko caught his employee. He proceeded to carefully lower him down to his lieutenant's side. The two shared a look of small gratitude before heading back down the ladder.

* * *

"Where are they?" Katara shouted.

She and Aang searched the churning ocean for any sign of the fisherman's boat. Aang's eyes widened when he saw a large wave coming towards them. He quickly flicked the reins, urging Appa to go higher.

"Come on, Appa," Aang shouted encouragingly.

The bison roared, flying upward. The wave was already too close and would be closing down on them. Aang glared with determination and continued to fly Appa straight at the wave. Using his staff, the young boy twirled it in circles. With the help of his air bending, he was able to create a hole in the wave. Appa easily flew through it.

"The boat," Aang cried out. He was pointing to the small vessel being tossed around by the ocean. "There!"

Aang urged Appa to fly faster towards the fisherman's boat, not noticing the Fire Nation ship off to the side.

* * *

"The Avatar," Zuko shouted in surprise.

My ears immediately perked up. I whirled around to see Appa only a mile or so away. I bit down on my lip harder, restraining myself.

*Wait Nahla,* I thought quietly, *Wait for the opportunity.*

"What do you want to do, sir?" Lieutenant Jee asked, his posture straight as he awaited the prince's orders.

Zuko hesitated a moment then looked over at the lieutenant.

"Let him go. We need to get his ship to safety."

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm," Iroh stated wisely.

* * *

"I'm too young to die," Sokka screamed, clutching a rope on the main mast.

The boat was being tossed around by the storm and the angry ocean.

"I'm not, but I still don't wanna," the fisherman shouted, clutching onto a different rope.

Appa suddenly appeared and Aang leapt down onto the boat. Just then, a lightning bolt hit the top of the mast, causing it to fall straight towards Aang. The young air bender gasped. Quickly collecting himself, he used water bending to split the giant pole in two. Each half fell on either side of the two in peril. Sokka quickly grabbed a loose rope and tied it around his and the fisherman's waist just as Aang skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Hang on to the rope," Aang shouted.

He gripped the other end of the rope. He rapidly raced back towards Appa. He jumped on to the bison's head and attached the rope to the beast. The Water Tribe boy and the fisherman watched for a moment before screaming when Appa jerked his head. yanking them off the boat and into the saddle. The two grinned at each other only to scream again when a massive wave appeared behind them and dragged them all underwater. Aang's eyes opened slowly as Appa's reins slipped from his hands. He saw Sokka, Katara, and the fisherman clutching onto Appa's saddle in an attempt to keep themselves from drifting away. The reins almost slipped from Aang's grip when his tattoos and eyes began to glow. The Avatar State took over as he grabbed Appa's reins tightly. He moved to float cross-legged above Appa's head. The young Avatar then put his fists together as a massive sphere of air began to surround the group. All of them moved back into the saddle, including all of their supplies.

* * *

I ran over to the edge of the ship. My eyes were wide with worry and fear. I had seen my friends get swept under the waves. My hands gripped the steel to the point of turning my knuckles white. My stomach gurgled and churned. I could feel the tears nearly escaping my eyes. I let out a quiet sob as I lowered my head. Just as I did so, I heard a groan break from the water. I looked up as joy filled my entire being.

"Appa," I shouted with glee.

I quickly looked around to see everyone transfixed by Aang. Without a second thought, I began running to the very front of the ship. Adrenaline rushed through my very bones. When I reached the railing, I propelled myself off and dove into the torrential water. Once I broke the barrier, I swam deeper. When I thought I was deep enough, I began to spin the water around me. I shattered the water as if it were glass. Using my spiraling water, I tried to reach Appa. Sokka, who was at the back of the saddle, turned and saw me.

"Nahla," he screamed.

He reached over and held out his hand. Just as I extended mine, I began to fall back down. With the split second that I had, I used to see Zuko had cut my water pillar with fire. A silent scream escaped my lips. As my gut continued to churn, the darkness began to consume me.

* * *

Zuko sprinted to the very front of his ship. He grumbled to himself as he held out his arms. He watched the falling figure come closer to him. Seconds later, he caught Nahla in his arms. He stumbled slightly due to the force she had fallen. He glared down at her only to see her passed out. His frown disappeared. He carried the black haired water bender over to his uncle.

"I suggest you take her to her room," he advised, "and please, make sure she is laying in the cot."

The prince only nodded in agreement. He glanced over his shoulder to see the Avatar gone. Retreating his gaze, he headed to the lower deck.

* * *

"Oh, you're alive," the fisherman's wife cried out happily as she ran towards her husband. She threw her arms around him lovingly before pulling away to point at Aang. "You owe this boy an apology!"

"He doesn't have to apologize," Aang piped up.

The fisherman rubbed his beard and mumbled, "What if, instead of an apology, I give him free fish and we call it even?"

"Actually, I don't eat meat."

"Fish ain't meat," the fisherman exclaimed.

"Seriously? You're still gonna pay me right?" Sokka asked.

The old fisherman plopped a slimy fish into his hand. Aang walked towards Katara with his head bowed slightly.

"Katara, I think you were right before. I'm done dwelling on the past."

"Really?" Katara questioned happily.

"I can't make guesses about how things would have turned out if I hadn't run away. I'm here now and I'm going to make the most of it."

"I don't think you're going to have those nightmares anymore," Katara said with a proud smile on her face.

Aang gave her a grin in return.

"And if you weren't here now, well, I guess I wouldn't be either. Thank you for saving my life, Avatar."

"Do you hear that?" Sokka asked suddenly, "It stopped raining."

Katara, Aang, Sokka, the fisherman and his wife all walked out of the cave, taking in the lovely scenery. Suddenly, Appa shook the rainwater from his fur, splashing everyone.

"Appa," Aang groaned.

Sokka walked back into the cave, shoulders slumped. He couldn't help but to see his friend falling back onto the ship. He hated knowing that their assumptions about her capture had been correct. He kicked a nearby pebble. It bounced around the inside of the cave. Katara and Aang, who had seen him sulking, followed him after the older couple had given them Sokka's wages and left.

"Are you okay?" asked his sister, "I know it was scary out there-"

"I'm not upset about that," he interrupted.

Aang hung his head.

"It's Nahla, isn't it?"

Sokka flailed his arms. "Of course it is! We were so close to getting her back, and then she just slipped away! Why can't we just go find the ship and rescue her?"

"Sokka, you know Zuko would be ready for that," Katara reasoned. "We can't fall into his traps like that."

He whirled around to face them.

"So, what? We just let one of our friends stay captured and hope that she'll break free? I don't know about you two, but that doesn't seem like something a friend would do," he paused as he wiped a small tear from his eye, "If you just saw the look in her eyes...how scared she was..." he trailed off.

Sokka sunk to the ground as more silent tears escaped his eyes. Katara and Aang sat down next to him. The three formed a group hug as they focused on their friend. Despite no one saying it, they all realized it was the first time they really thought about her.

* * *

Zuko opened the door to his prisoner's room. He slowly walked in and set the exerted girl onto the cot gently. Before he stood up, his golden gaze focused on her. He had just seen her use powerful bending. Judging by how it ended, it was the first time she had used that much energy. He wondered, almost hoped, that she understood why he had stopped her. Realizing that it was so, he shook his head and stood up. He hastily left the room, heading in the direction of his own.

* * *

**Woo, that was fun. Thank you all for reading this far and thank you for all of the reviews! Keep them coming! Also, let me know how you think that Gaang scene was at the end, I'm really curious. Anywhoosal, please keep voting for which one should possibly happen. SokkaxNahla or ZukoxNahla? Also, some shipping names would be awesome! You guys are all wonderful! Please R&R!**

**Thanks a ton!**

**manyreasons**


	11. Chapter 11-The Blue Spirit

**Oh dear! oh dear! I apologize for this update taking a few days. You're all awesome for waiting and reviewing! You're all so helpful! Okay, here is Book 1 Episode 13, I actually backtracked a little bit for it to start a few hours after the storm! Enjoy...**

* * *

HOURS LATER...

A loud thud awoke the female water bender. Her blue eyes wandered around before she realized where she was; her room. She turned her head to see that the storm had cleared up. Disregarding her slightly messy hair, she stood up and faced the door. She was a little surprised to see it wide open.

"We must still be out at sea," she muttered to herself.

She shrugged it off and made her way to the top deck. Guards, soldiers, and crewmen alike were running about the platform. She quickly spotted a cleaned up Iroh. She giggled slightly. In light of how it happened, she had thought he looked quite ridiculous all blackened by soot. She walked over to his side. He beamed at her.

"Feeling better?" he asked gently.

The black haired teen nodded.

"What's going on?" she questioned.

"Repairs."

"Ah."

Her gaze continued to wander. She saw Zuko talking with Jee and another crewman. To their right stood a couple of guards. The one facing her removed his face guard. All of a sudden, Nahla felt a shock down her spine. Her blue eyes locked onto deep black ones. Rage and fear began to battle within her. For a moment, time was frozen. As the emotional war continued, her rage reigned victorious. She bolted from her spot next to Iroh, and headed straight for the guard.

"YOU," she screeched.

In an instant, Nahla pounced on top of the unsuspecting man. She swiftly removed his helmet, confirming her suspicions.

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

Iroh, Jee, and two other men rushed over. The sixteen year old was furiously punching the guard. His eyes reflected sheer terror, his hands were held up defensively. The old general and the others quickly tried to restrain her, proving to be difficult. Zuko had, by this time, rushed to see what was going on. He didn't utter a word as he listened to Nahla's rantings.

"YOU MONSTER! How could you kill him?! He was seventeen! It wasn't enough to burn down the village? You just had to attack him with your Komodo rhino! YOU MURDERER!"

Everyone's eyes widened in realization. Iroh, however, wanted to make sure.

"Lady Nahla," he spoke above her struggling, "What are you speaking of?"

Fresh tears began to fall out of the water bender's eyes. With no explanation, Zuko began to feel something strange. Something was rising inside of him.

"He killed Orian," she hollered. She returned her aggressive attention back to the guard. "We were supposed to marry," she screamed before falling to the deck, gripping the necklace.

All the wide eyes grew even larger. Helplessly, she began to sob. Her nails scratched the metal floor. Iroh sank to her level as he began to comfort her. With a huff, Zuko lit his hand and held his guard against the wall. Nahla let out a gasp as she watched Zuko.

"What happened to him?" he growled. The frightened man looked at the flame with horror. "Answer me!"

"He was transferred to the first friendly ship we came across," Jee yelled.

Zuko dropped the guard and stared at the lieutenant. Jee joined Iroh and the mourning Nahla. He took her hand in both of his.

"He was a little banged up, but he was alive."

Her watery gaze bore into his. He could see the hurt, the pain, and the sadness rolled into those pair of orbs. Unexpectedly, she hugged Lieutenant Jee.

"Th-Thank you," she whispered.

The sound of mourning turned into that of crying relief. The guard who had been attacked sat on the ship, trying to collect his thoughts.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

"Absolutely not," an angry colonel growled.

He glowered at the taller Commander Zhao. The arrogant commander had watched a Yuyan archer shoot three arrows in the center of a target. The third arrow was able to split the previous two in half.

"The Yuyan Archers stay here. Your request is denied, Commander Zhao."

"Colonel Shinu, please reconsider. Their precision is legendary. The Yuyan can pin a fly to a tree from one hundred yards away…without killing it. You're wasting their talents using them as mere security guards," Zhao retorted persuasively.

"I can do whatever I want with their talents! They're my archers, and what I say goes."

Zhao turned to the face the colonel with a frustrated expression.

"But my search for the Avatar-"

"Is nothing but a vanity project," Shinu interrupted furiously, "We're fighting a real war here, and I need every man I've got, commander."

"But-"

"That's final! I don't want to hear another word about it!"

Colonel Shinu turned away from the brooding commander. Suddenly, a messenger hawk cried out and landed on the colonel's arm. Shinu turned towards Zhao slightly, taking the scroll off of the hawk, letting it hop onto the ledge. The colonel opened the scroll and read it with a confused expression.

"News from Fire Lord Ozai?" Commander Zhao asked curiously as he walked closer.

He handed Zhao the note. A smug smile made its way onto Zhao's face. His eyes narrowed as he turned to Shinu, his stature elongating.

"It appears I've been promoted to Admiral. My request is now an order."

Colonel Shinu kept his impassive expression as he bowed and left the small lookout tower. Zhao watched the Yuyan Archers continue to practice below. His features showing contentment as well as hunger. Unbeknownst to the new admiral, a shadow in a blue mask had heard the entire conversation, for he was perched on the roof above him. The mysterious blue-mask disappeared into the shadows without a sound.

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

"This should bring your fever down," Katara spoke to herself with concern.

After the storm had passed, Sokka began to show signs of sickness. At first, it seemed to be a simple cold. It soon turned out be something worse, causing Sokka to ramble and complain. Quickly, Aang had brought his sky bison into a building in the middle of a bog. Katara was now tending to her ill brother by pressing a wet cloth to his forehead.

"You know what I love about Appa the most?" Sokka asked, "His sense of humor."

"That's nice. I'll tell him," Katara patronized.

Appa seemed to purr quietly while Sokka lay, in his sleeping bag, on his fur.

"Classic Appa."

Sokka closed his eyes and giggled to himself. Katara continued to treat her brother.

"How's Sokka doing?" Aang asked, worry coating his voice.

"Not so good. Being out in that storm really did a number on him."

Sokka gave a pitiful sniff as his nose began to run. His body shivered. Aang pulled out a map as he began to sit down.

"I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea. But I found a map! There's an herbalist institute on top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka there."

"Aang, he's in no condition for travel," she rebuked, "Sokka just needs more rest. I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow."

The water bender began to cough in to her fist.

"Not you too," Aang whined.

He gazed at her with heightened anxiety.

"Relax, it's just a little cough. I'm fi-"

Katara interrupted herself as she fell into a more forceful coughing fit.

"That's how Sokka started yesterday. Now look at him! He thinks he's an earth bender!"

"Take that, you rock," Sokka muttered, delusions ruling his mind for the moment.

"A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense too." Aang jumped to his feet and snatched up his glider. "I'm going to go find some medicine." Lightning flashed through the sky. "Uh, maybe it's safer if I go on foot." He turned to his bison and lemur with a serious expression. "Keep an eye on them guys."

Appa grumbled lowly and Momo chittered at him. The Water Tribe began to laugh insanely.

"You guys are killing me!"

Aang shook his head and leapt out of the ruined building. He floated himself down the mountain. Once his feet were planted, he began to sprint away, propelling himself with the air. He hoped that someone would help him.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I sat up on my cot. I felt my hair to feel that it was a complete mess. I stretched out as a yawn crept its way out of me. Once it was gone, I crinkled my nose. After attending to my hair, I pulled on the door. I grinned to see it open. I glanced down the hallway.

"Hey," I called to a guard, "Have you seen Iroh?"

His only response was pointing to the ceiling. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Thanks," I said before muttering, "Don't any of you talk?"

I continued to walk around the ship, always heading upward. Eventually, I heard a groan that I knew belonged to crewmen who had just made a bad move in Pai Sho. I opened the door to find my aged friend doing just as I had suspected. I remained silent as I listened to Zuko's and Jee's conversation.

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm," Lieutenant Jee stated, "But if we continue heading northeast-"

I either drowned him out, or he was cut off by the looming shadow that came upon us. My eyes widened as I realized it was a much larger, and more horrifying, Fire Nation ship. I backed away from the window as I began to tremble.

"What do they want?" Zuko wondered in confusion, scowling at the other ship.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho," Iroh eagerly hoped.

I fell onto my backside, landing right next to the Pai Sho player. He rubbed a soothing hand across my back. A Fire Nation soldier from the other ship entered the room. The man snapped open a wanted poster of Aang. He held it open for Zuko to see.

"The hunt for the Avatar had been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported to Admiral Zhao," he barked dutifully.

"Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him," Zuko's uncle spoke pleasantly.

He proceeded to move one of his Pai Sho pieces forward. His current opponent slapped his face. He had just lost. Nearly paralyzed by my fear, I was unable to laugh at something I would've found comical in any other situation.

"I've nothing to report to Admiral Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass," he demanded from his three unwanted guests.

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area," the speaking soldier informed the prince, his face stern.

"Off my ship," Zuko bellowed.

One of the silent soldiers smirked at me. My already shaking body heightened its pace. It worsened when he took a step toward me. Noticing this, Zuko began to growl.

"I said off!"

"Excellent! I take the pot," the oblivious Iroh exclaimed.

The soldiers left and he pulled the Pai Sho pot towards him. One man continuously smacked himself in the face.

"But you're all improving! I'm certain you will win if we play again."

I stared at my shaking hands. The feeling in my stomach had returned.

"Excuse me," I muttered before bolting out of the room.

* * *

Iroh glanced at her retreating figure curiously. He turned to his nephew for answers, but received none. He had already turned to face his lieutenant.

* * *

I paced back and forth in the hallways. My breath was ragged and sweat decorated my forehead. Before, I never wanted to show my weaknesses to the Fire Nation. Now, that's the only thing I could do. Here I was, seeing a soldier I've never seen before, only to be terrorized by him. The worst part? That evil little smile that appeared on his face. I stopped my pacing and leaned against the cold, metal wall. I allowed my mind to empty itself as my breathing slowed. My ears caught the sound of heavy footsteps heading my way. I turned my head to see Iroh.

"Are you all right?"

I shook my head. "That dumb soldier," I muttered, "Two days ago, I wouldn't have cared. Ever since I found out..." I trailed off, fiddling with my necklace.

The round man stood next to me. He put an arm around my shoulder.

"Sometimes, facing a fear can be challenging," he paused, "but sometimes, it is that fear that is holding us back."

I nodded in agreement.

"A friend once told me that 'sometimes, finding the source is what is needed for a wound to heal'."

"They sound very wise. I am sure that you will become stronger from this, Lady Nahla."

I met his endearing gaze with a small and genuine smile. I gave him a hug.

"Thank you Iroh."

* * *

A soldier looked at the wanted poster while his companion was looking across the land.

"Says here that the Avatar can create tornadoes and run faster than the wind. Pretty amazing."

"Ah, that's just a bunch of Fire Lord propaganda! There's no way that's true," the second soldier pointed out.

The man looked back out the small window in the hidden outpost. Suddenly, he caught sight of a large cloud of dust in the distance. His eyes widened when something ran by and destroyed the outpost. He grabbed his horn and blew it in order to signal that the Avatar had been spotted.

* * *

"Katara," Sokka spoke weakly from his sleeping bag, "Please, water."

Katara opened her eyes slowly. The strange illness had made her weary as well. She turned toward the lemur.

"Listen carefully, Momo. I need you to take this to the river, and fill it with water. Got it?" she asked the lemur while holding out her canteen.

Momo looked at her curiously. He grabbed the water skin with his feet and flew out of the ruined building.

* * *

"Hello, I'm sorry to barge in like this but I need some medicine for my friends! They have fevers and they were coughing-"

"Settle down, young man," an elderly herbalist interrupted.

She stopped mixing a remedy of some sort to look at the concerned Aang.

"Your friends are going to be fine. I've been up here for over forty years you know, used to be others, but they all left years ago."

The woman pet a puffy white cat. It was sitting on a nearby work station. The creature began to purr.

"Now it's just me and Miyuki."

"That's nice," Aang said shortly.

"Wounded Earth Kingdom troops still come by now and again. Brave boys. And thanks to my remedies, they always leave in better shape than when they arrive."

"That's nice. Are you almost done?"

"Hold on, I just need to add one last ingredient." The herbalist began to scuffle toward the flora, looking around and muttering to herself.

"Oh, sandalwood…oh, er, uh that won't do, banana leaf? Ah, nope, uh, ginger root, uh, uh, oh where is that pesky little plant?"

Aang looked at the woman's back in exasperation. He smacked himself as the woman obliviously searched for an ingredient.

* * *

After the other Fire Nation ship had left, I decided to head down to the top deck. I began to work on a set of Kyoshi Warrior moves. I tried to remember what Suki and Minga taught me all those weeks ago. After I had moved to the set that involved my fan, which wasn't long, I heard the door open. I turned slightly to see Zuko and his sparring partner. His scowl was even worse than it had been a few hours earlier. I shrugged it off as I continued my set. Zuko began to practice his bending. A few moments later, the door opened again to reveal his uncle.

"Is everything okay? It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order," he explained his concern.

"I don't care what they do," Zuko snapped.

The hopeless way he had spoken was enough to catch my attention. While moving onto gymnastics, I listened carefully to the conversation.

"Don't give up hope yet," Iroh encouraged, "You can still find the Avatar before Zhao."

The Prince spun around to face the aged man. Instead of the usual anger that masked his face, desperation was its replacement. It struck me to the bone.

"How, Uncle? With Zhao's resources, it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar."

Zuko turned his back to his uncle. His shoulders slumped as well as his head. I could only imagine what his expression was now.

"My honor, my throne, my country…I'm about to lose them all."

I let out a low growl. I rolled across the deck before doing a sideways back flip. Landing on my two feet, I punched the air and made an upward kick.

"All I see is an ignorant, cocky man who has no regard for anyone but himself," I directed toward the man and nephew, "Attack his ego," I paused to do a regular backflip, "and he'll crumble."

I glanced up to see them staring at me with confusion. They seemed to be surprised at my listening to the conversation. I shrugged.

"Being a prisoner gets boring. Plus," I paused to do a handstand, "Zhao's an idiot."

Iroh smirked. Zuko just stared at me in shock. I chuckled to myself.

* * *

"Oh, here's what I was looking for! Plum blossom," exclaimed the herbalist.

"Finally," Aang exasperated.

He lifted his head and threw his hands in the air. The elderly woman shuffled over to her work station. She dropped the Plum Blossom into her medicine bowl.

"Thanks for all your help," Aang thanked. He attempted to grab the bowl only for him to get slapped on the hand. "Ow!"

"What do you think you're doing?" the old woman demanded.

She snatched back her bowl while Aang looked at her warily.

"Taking the cure to my friends!"

"This isn't a cure! It's Miyuki's dinner. Plum blossom is her favorite."

"What about my friends?"

The herbalist guffawed, petting her pet's back.

"Well, all they need are some frozen wood frogs. There's plenty down in the valley swamp."

"What am I supposed to do with frozen frogs?" Aang inquired.

"Why suck on them of course!"

"Suck on them?" he gagged.

"The frog skin excretes a substance that will cure your friends. Be sure to get plenty because once those little critters thaw out, they're useless!"

"You're insane, aren't you?"

"That's right! Well, don't stand there all day! Go!"

Upon hearing the words, Aang blew out of the herbal center. He sprinted in the direction from where he came. A yelp escaped his lips as his pant legs were pinned down. Once he caught his balance, he looked to find two arrows as the cause. Confused, he glanced up to see a mass of them flying straight for him.

"Ah!"

He quickly used his air bending to create a shield to cover himself. Aang ripped out an arrow from his pants.

Holding it out, he spoke, "I think you dropped this."

Another scream vibrated off his vocal chords when he caught sight of a few archers aiming at him. The young Avatar proceeded to remove the second arrow from his clothing. As soon as he was free, he began to race away from the attackers. Arrows flew through the air like rain. Aang continued to jump from a cliff, screaming all the way. He soon bounced of a few tree branches, protecting his face. After steadying himself, he began to leap from tree to tree. He ran until he reached a swampy area. He slipped under the freezing water and, just as quickly, popped above the water. He stared at his hand in amazement.

"A frog," the air nomad shouted.

He sucked in a breath as the frozen amphibian was knock out of his hand by an arrow. This, effectively, bumped it back into the water. Realizing what he had to do, Aang began to hastily pick up the frozen frogs and stuff them into his shirt. His arm was soon pinned by an archer. It pinned him to a nearby log. He tried desperately to remove the arrow. More arrows followed suit of the first one. Trying to escape their clutches, Aang bent a frozen wall in front of him. Unfortunately, the first arrow to strike it, shattered it to pieces. Countless more arrows restricted his second arm to the log. The Avatar turned to his captors with frightened eyes.

* * *

Aang glowered at the metal door in front of him. His arms and feet were chained. Two pillars stood on either side of him. His body was the shape of an 'X'. With limited mobility, he wrestled the chains. He stopped almost instantly when the door opened. Zhao sauntered in with his hands clasped behind his back. He grinned slightly.

"So this is the great Avatar?" the admiral questioned as he came to a stop in front of the tattooed boy. "Master off all elements. I don't know how you managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide-and-seek is over."

He proceeded to turn away from the young Avatar.

"I've never hidden from you! Untie me and I'll fight you right now!"

"Ah… No," Zhao declined happily. "Tell me, how does it feel to be the only Airbender left? Do you miss your people?" he mocked.

Aang looked down at his feet remorsefully. His angered gaze was renewed as Zhao's continued his taunting.

"Don't worry, you won't be killed like they were. See, if you die you will just be reborn and the Fire Nation would have to start searching all over again. So, I'll keep you alive, but just barely."

Aang glowered at the cocky admiral. He walked away from the air bender. Thinking quickly, Aang inhaled and proceeded to blow a large gust of wind at the man. It effectively knocked him over. Zhao's stood up while rubbing his face. His gaze began to burn as he looked at the prisoner.

"Blow all the wind you want, but your situation is futile. There is no escaping this fortress and no one is coming to rescue you."

Aang watched him leave with worried and afraid eyes before he closed them and bowed his head.

* * *

"Water," Sokka nearly begged.

"Momo should be back any minute."

Just as she had spoke it, the lemur flew straight over to Katara. He dropped a dead mouse onto her chest with delight.

"Ugh! No, Momo, water. Wa-ter," she paused, "Aang, what in the word is taking you so long?"

* * *

I sat in my room idly. Iroh had gone with the crew to the galley for music night. He had offered me to join them, but I declined. My mood was slightly dampened as I thought about my friends. I was curious as to what they were doing. I wondered if they were all okay. As my mind wandered, I began to realize something. The clearer the thought became, the larger my eyes became.

*Iroh has almost everyone down in the galley,* I thought, *I bet that Zuko's the only one not participating.*

I shot to my feet and began to pace around. My heart rate continued to rise with excitement.

*Zhao's got this area on lockdown. Why? Because of _Aang_!* I quickly looked out the window. *We're docked...hothead's the only one left. I can take him.*

My eyes zoomed for my door. With my trembling hands, I gripped the cold metal. I took a deep breath. I pulled on the door to find it open easily. I slowly stepped into the hall. Not wanting to leave a chance for Iroh to possibly get yelled at, I locked the door to my room. Silently, I made my way to the top deck. Sticking to the shadows, I made my way to the forest. I turned around to take one last look, only to see a blue masked figure. It stood off to the side of the ship. I quickly slinked behind a tree as I watched curiously. The figure headed into the forest as well. Intrigued, I began to follow the figure.

* * *

The Blue Spirit stared at the heavily armed fortress from the bushes. He carefully moved down the road and to the left. He stuck to the shadows. Once the coast was clear, he crawled out into the street and covered himself with some dirt. Soon, he was covered and out of sight. There, he waited. Just as he thought, a wagon drove his way. When he was right under it, he reached up his hand and clutched the bottom. After a while, the wagon came upon the fort. The Blue Spirit watched the guards' feet closely. They walked around the wagon.

"All clear."

Silently and stealthily, the masked figure slipped out from under the wagon and into the back just as the guard ducked down the check the undercarriage.

"All clear. Go on in."

The wagon continued through the gates. The Blue Spirit waited patiently.

* * *

"We are the sons and daughters of fire, the superior element," Zhao roared, "Until today, only one thing has stood in our path to victory…The Avatar! I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner!"

The soldiers below cheered loudly and Zhao smiled faintly.

"This is the year Sozin's Comet returns to grant us its power," Zhao paused again for the cheers to die down, "This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba Sing Se and burns the city to the ground!"

* * *

Aang rumbled as he struggled against the chains. Desperately, he pulled and strained against the bondages, but he couldn't free himself. He stopped finally, panting heavily as his head hung low when he realized it was useless.

"What?" Aang muttered when he felt something his shirt start to move.

Just then, the half-thawed frogs began to leap out of his shirt and crawl across the ground.

"No! Don't leave frogs. My friends are sick and they need you! Please go back to being frozen!"

The frogs ignored the young boy's pleas and continued to pull their half-frozen bodies to the door, croaking loudly. Aang began to struggle against the shackles again, silently praying that someone or something would be able to help him get out of this.

* * *

Standing outside the chamber, the four guards looked at each in confusion. They heard the sounds of frogs croaking. The soldiers looked down to see proof of their assumptions. They looked at the sight, slightly shocked. The four were distracted from the strange sight when a Fire Nation soldier's helmet suddenly came bouncing down the hall. The guards glanced at it, switching their gaze to each other. The guard closest to the opening pattered down the hall and turned around the corner. From where the others were standing, they couldn't see him.

A burst of fire appeared, suddenly, and was quickly followed by the sounds of a brief scuffle before going silent again. The remaining guards looked at each other slightly frightened. Two of them walked cautiously down the hall, their arms raised in a bending stance.

The two guards turned the corner and stared in shock at the first guard. He was tied up and hanging from the ceiling. The two guards didn't have enough time to process before the one in the front was suddenly yanked into the air by his feet. He looked up to find that he had been wrapped in a chain while the other guard was knocked unconscious by a blur of blue.

The last guard stood tensely by the door. His hand reached for the horn hanging on the wall, only to stare with wide eyes when a dagger knocked it out of his hand. Glaring, the guard quickly shifted into a bending stance. A masked figure he didn't recognize, raced down the hall towards him. The guard sent a blast of fire from his fist, but the Blue Spirit doused the flames with a bucket of water he had in his hands. The Blue Spirit then swung the bucket and knocked the guard's legs out from under him. This sent him crashing, face first, into the metal floor.

* * *

Aang wrestled with the chains. His lips were pursed and his brows furrowed in concentration when a noise outside the door distracted him. His gaze wandered to the door. As soon as it did so, the scuffle seemed to end. The lock to the door began to open. The Avatar looked on anxiously. His eyes grew when he saw a masked figure entered the room. The figure slowly unsheathed his blades. Aang began to scream as the masked figure charged him, swinging his blades widly. He shut his eyes.

His eyes slowly opened as he felt the weight of his chains fall. Aang moved his gaze from his free hands to his rescuer. The Blue Spirit stepped closer and cut the shackles from Aang's wrists with his swords. He proceeded to slash the manacles on his ankles. The Blue Spirit put his dao swords back together and walked towards the door, leaving Aang to stare at his back in surprise.

"Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?"

The savior opened the door and peaked out. Once it was clear, he motioned for Aang to follow him brusquely.

"I'll take that as a yes," Aang muttered.

He hurried after the figure, blinking in surprise when he saw the bound and gagged guard outside the door. The tattooed boy followed only a few steps behind the Blue Spirit. A sudden croaking grabbed their attention. Aang looked down one of the hallway junctions, gasping when he saw the partially frozen frogs on the floor.

"My frogs! Come back! And stop thawing out!"

He tried picking up the frogs. He yelped when the Blue Spirit came back, picked him up by the collar, and dragged him down the hallway.

"Wait," Aang shouted, "My friends need to suck on those frogs!"

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you, Momo? We need water, wa-ter." Momo stared at her blankly. "Oh, forget it. Aang, please, hurry."

"Who's this 'Aang' kid you keep talking about your Highness?" Sokka asked deliriously.

Katara rolled her eyes as her expression became annoyed.

* * *

I sat behind a tree in front of a large fort. I had followed the strange figure all the way to it. I could see a few Fire Nation flags on top of the wall. I had been sitting around for a little over half an hour. I sighed as I decided to remain waiting. Something in me knew that I shouldn't move.

*This stinks,* I admitted to myself.

* * *

Aang followed the Blue Spirit as they walked silently through the sewer system under the fortress. The Blue Spirit occasionally glanced up through the metal bars above them to see the soldiers that were patrolling the grounds. The Blue Spirit pulled himself up slightly so that he could look around the area. Then he dropped back down and faced Aang. The masked man pointed up at the grate before he hopping out, followed by Aang a moment later.

The two ran towards a wall where a rope was hanging from the top of the fortress. The Blue Spirit gestured for Aang to start climbing. He followed orders. The figure followed after Aang once he had gotten a few feet up the rope. Suddenly, the alarm blasted throughout the fort.

"There! On the wall," a guard exclaimed.

Aang began to scream when a guard on top of the wall cut the rope. This sent Aang and his savior plummeting to the hard earth. Before any real damage could be done, the air bender bent a small pack of air. The two landed safely, hidden in a quick billow of dust. It soon cleared. The masked figure pulled out his dao swords. The pair began sprinting toward the large gate.

"The Avatar has escaped," Zhao bellowed as he leaned over the balcony, "Close all the gates immediately!"

The gate began to close and soldiers armed with spears rushed to block it. Aang and the Blue Spirit pushed themselves to run faster.

"Stay close to me," Aang ordered the Blue Spirit.

The bald boy ran slightly ahead. He jumped forward slightly and sent a gust of air at the soldiers in his way. The men were flung clear of the gate. Aang continued speeding for the rapidly closing gate. The Blue Spirit was forced to stop when two guards with spears attacked him. More hastened to surround him. Aang skidded to a stop and looked over his shoulder. He quickly assessed his situation. The young Avatar grunted and grabbed the spear, hooking his leg over it and sending a blast of air at the guard's face. He was knocked backwards. Aang quickly twirled the spear around and slammed the head against the ground, breaking it. He raced forward to help the Blue Spirit while the gate closed behind him.

The masked savior dodged the spears being jabbed at him. He disarmed the guards rapidly, but more kept encroaching on him. Suddenly, the ones in front of him were blasted away by a gust of air. The Blue Spirit jumped up just as another power gust knocked the rest of the guards away from him. Aang stood in front of him. The Avatar glanced at his rescuer for a moment before using his air bending to catapult both of them to the top of the innermost wall. Both were instantly surrounded by more soldiers. The Blue Spirit looked at the guards on either side of him. Aang appeared, wrapping his legs around the Blue Spirit's torso. He spun the broken spear above his head, like his glider, and flew them into the next courtyard.

Aang struggled to the keep them both in the air. The Blue Spirit used his dao blades and feet to knock the spears being thrown at them away. Aang grunted and strained as he tried to keep them aloft. Just as they reached the second wall, Aang lost control. Both of them rolled across wall. Aang rushed for the broken spear the same moment the guards began to rush them from both sides. The spear was kicked away by one of the soldiers, who began swinging his sword at Aang. Aang evaded and dodged the blade, dancing around the guard until his back was to the Blue Spirit. He promptly threw the guard over the wall and into the last courtyard. The Blue Spirit picked up his dao blades and moved to engage the group of guards in front of him. Aang air bent them off of the wall. The two glanced at each for a moment before being distracted by the soldiers setting up ladders against the wall. They seemed to be scaling them quickly. The escaping pair tried their best to knock them away. Aang bent air down each ladder on his side. The masked figure kicked the last guard of the ladder he was in front of. More soldiers attempted to climb. Aang grabbed two vacant ladders and rushed to his savior's side. Seeing some men still on the ladder, the air bender cleared it.

"Take this," Aang ordered, passing one of the ladders to the Blue Spirit. He stepped onto the ladder still leaning against the wall. He held onto the other ladder in his hands. "Jump on my back!"

The Blue Spirit followed his orders. He wrapped his legs around Aang's torso while holding onto the ladder. Using the ladder as stilts, he pushed forward, stepped onto the second one, and pushed forward.

"Give me the next one!"

The Blue Spirit handed Aang the ladder in his hands. Just then, the soldiers below them began to shoot fire. One flame his the ladder currently in use. Aang and his silent partner took a leap from the burning ladder towards the last wall. Aang grunted as he grabbed the edge of wall, but his hand slipped! The Blue Spirit's hand grabbed the edge right after Aang only to slip as well. The two fell to the ground below, landing on their backs with groans of pain.

The Blue Spirit quickly rolled to his feet and unsheathed his dao swords. Four fire benders surrounded them in front of the last gate. Simultaneously, they sent a multitude of flames at the pair. Reacting quickly, Aang grabbed his rescuer's shoulders and pulled him behind his back. Aang proceeded to dissipate the fire with his bending.

"Hold your fire! The Avatar must be captured alive," Zhao proclaimed.

The Blue Spirit took his dao blades and crossed them over the Avatar's neck. Aang let out a quiet gasp. The Fire Nation admiral glared at the mask challengingly. The figure brought the blades closer to Aang's neck.

"Open the gate," Zhao ordered through gritted teeth.

He continued to glare loathingly at the masked figure.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" questioned an inferior with shock.

"Let them out...Now!"

The gate opened. The Blue Spirit backed out slowly, keeping his swords against Aang's throat. His black gaze remained locked onto Zhao's.

"How could you let them go?" the officer from before asked Zhao quietly.

"A situation like this requires…" Zhao's furious expression turned conniving as he smirked, "Precision."

* * *

Zhao watched the Blue Spirit back away from atop the main gate of the fortress.

"Do you have a clear shot?" the admiral asked.

The Yuyan archer stood beside Zhao with an arrow drawn. The archer remained silent as he aimed the arrow at the Blue Spirit's head, but that was all the signal Zhao needed.

"Knock out the thief," Zhao ordered smugly, "I'll deliver him to the Fire Lord along with the Avatar."

The archer released his arrow. It soared through the air towards the Blue Spirit and Aang. The Yuyan archer's arrow soared through the air and struck the Blue Spirit in the head right over Aang's shoulder, a loud 'ping' filling the air when the arrow connecting with the mask. Aang turned around in shock as the Blue Spirit fell to the ground unconscious, the dao swords lying on the ground. His eyes widened further when he saw a portion of his masked rescuer's face from the skewed mask. Without thought, Aang spun back around and bent a huge cloud of dust around him and the Blue Spirit.

"Quick! Recover the Avatar!" Zhao ordered brusquely as the gate opened again and soldiers poured out, racing towards the giant dust cloud.

* * *

My mouth hung open in shock as the figure fell. As soon as Aang brought up the dust cloud, I sprinted over to his side. I had to help him.

* * *

Aang kneeled beside the Blue Spirit's prone form and grabbed the blue mask. He removed it from his rescuer's face only to reveal Prince Zuko's scarred face. The young bald boy gasped and fell backward in surprise, landing on his butt. Aang jumped up and started to run away then paused, looking back at Zuko's unconscious body with wide, compassion filled eyes.

"Aang," he heard someone whisper.

He turned to see bright blue eyes and a beaming smile.

"Nahla! You're okay!"

The water bender hugged him tight. When she let go, she looked at the figure lying down. A gasp escaped her lips. Her gaze turned to Aang's. The two knew what they had to do.

* * *

The Fire Nation soldiers reached the spot on the road just as the dust cloud cleared completely. They all looked around in confusion when they realized nothing was there. Zhao's face scrunched up in rage as he glared furiously at the empty road. His lips curled into a snarl and his fists clenched tightly at his sides. A croaking sounded by his feet, drawing his attention. His brown eyes narrowed when a slimy frog croaked again before leaping onto the edge of the main gate.

* * *

I turned my gaze to Aang. His face was full of thought and confusion. It was morning now, and Zuko was laying on the ground in front of us. I chuckled lightly. Aang gave me a questioning glance.

"Don't try and figure him out, butterball, you'll never escape."

Aang gave me a humored smile. He scooted closer to me. It was my turn to give a questioning gaze. The tattooed boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm just glad you're safe," he whispered.

Smiling fondly, I gave him a side hug.

"Ditto," I paused, "I think I'm gonna hide. If hothead wakes up and sees my face, he won't be too happy."

Aang nodded as I stood up, leaving to hide behind some trees.

* * *

Zuko's eyes opened and he stared through blurry eyes at the green canopy. Sunlight filtered in above him. He looked to the side where the Avatar was sitting on a large tree root, a foot or so away from him. The young boy's knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them while his chin rested on his arms. Zuko groaned quietly and he blinked, his vision beginning to clear just as the bald boy began to speak.

"You know the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is?" the boy asked the still dazed prince, "I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to visit my friend Kuzon."

Zuko watched as the boy's forlorn expression turned to one of fond remembrance.

"The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together."

Aang looked away then down at Zuko.

"He was one of the best friends I ever had and he was Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"

Zuko blinked at the younger boy who was now smiling slightly at him. He rolled into a crouch and launched a huge fireball at Aang, but the young Avatar dodged backwards and used an air current to fly into the tree branches high above Zuko's head. Zuko watched the boy jump away until he disappeared from sight then he looked away, his tense expression relaxing into a thoughtful one.

* * *

Iroh suddenly stopped playing an instrument when he saw his nephew walk onto the deck from below. The riverboat was being reeled back into the ship as the same time.

"Where have you been, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked cheerfully as he watched his nephew walk past, "You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song."

"I'm going to bed," Zuko stated in a tired voice as he ignored what his uncle said and rubbed his head, "No disturbances."

Iroh gave his nephew's back a curious glance before shrugging. He began to play the tsungi horn again.

* * *

Aang shuffled tiredly back into the ruined building. He had spent the rest of the morning in the swamp gathering the frozen wood frogs after he had run away from Zuko and it was close to noon. Keeping his head bowed slightly, Aang pulled a couple frozen frogs from his shirt. He put one into each of the siblings' mouth.

"Suck on these. It'll make you feel better."

Aang then shuffled over to Appa's tail and collapsed backwards onto it with a sigh.

"Aang, how was your trip?" Sokka asked as he sucked on the frog, still slightly delirious, "Did you make any new friends?"

"No," Aang replied quietly as he rolled over and brought his knees to his chest, "I don't think I did."

* * *

Zuko stared at the metal ceiling of his cabin on the ship. He looked over at the large Fire Nation symbol hanging on his wall. He stared at it a moment before rolling over so his back was to the emblem. He snapped his eyes shut.

* * *

"Mmmm! This is tasty! Mmm," Sokka mumbled as he sucked on the frog.

Realization slowly dawned on him as the medicine began to work. Once it was thawed, both Water Tribe siblings tried to remove the amphibian from their mouths. Sokka had sat up in disgust as he tried to abolish the taste. Katara stuck her tongue out as the frog hopped away. The two siblings started spitting and gagging. I chuckled from outside of the building. The sound echoed slightly. Aang sat up with a small smile.

"I'm gone for awhile and you two decide to take up sucking on frogs," I teased, "That, or you became hoarders of stuff."

Both of their eyes widended in surprise.

"Nahla," they exclaimed in unison.

Sokka was the first one out of his sleeping bag. He sprinted over and brought me into a death gripping hug.

"Easy there," I commented while pushing back slightly.

He released his hug only for Katara to trap me in her own grip. Surprisingly, her hug was slightly stronger.

"I'm so happy you're okay," the sister expressed.

"Thanks." I blushed slightly. "So, what'd I miss?"

The siblings led me over to Aang. We all took a seat. They excitedly told me all that had happened, from Jet to yesterday's storm. I listened intently, reacting appropriately to the situation. When they were done, I smirked.

"Gotta say Aang, way to lie out of that one." I punched Sokka in the shoulder. "Always listen to a woman who feels things in her bones." My gaze turned to Katara. "Sometimes your brother can be right."

They all looked at each other and laughed. I grinned, happy to be back with my friends. They settled down.

"Did you have any fun on that ship?" asked Katara.

I smirked. "Beating the pants off hothead was entertaining."

"Do elaborate," Sokka pleaded with a similar smirk.

* * *

The sixteen year old continued to tell them what happened. Her friends were all attentive and patient. She paused when she came to her meeting with the guard. Her voice had a sense of sadness and slight joy.

"The lieutenant said they transferred Orian onto the first Fire Nation ship they came across." Nahla touched her necklace. "He's alive."

Nahla stopped her story there. She didn't want them to know how she reacted to Zhao's soldiers. Katara grinned broadly.

"That's great news," she exclaimed while wrapping her arms around her friend.

The others failed to notice Sokka frown slightly. As quick as it was there, it was gone. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you'll find him soon," he offered.

Nahla pulled herself out of Katara's arms and entered Sokka's. The four soon formed a group hug.

* * *

**Yay! She's back with the Gaang! I realize she was only gone for three episodes, but it felt a little too long. Anywhoosal, thank you all for your patience. Please continue to R&R!**

**Because I like to answer people's reviews, I will start answering some at the end of the chapters. The reason I'm doing it this way is because the person is either a guest or doesn't have the option to reply via PM. So if I reply via PM, you won't be at the bottom of the chapters. Here's the first batch:**

_Guest Regarding Chapter 2: Thanks for correcting me on the komodo rhinos! I completely forgot the komodo part. I did go back and correct it. Uh, with the bison, he's just so large and big. Plus the people had to have heard about air benders and some of their animals. So, I kind of lumped Nahla into that assumption._

_Guest Regarding Chapter 3: I did double check on the animals, and it turns out there are some non-hybrid animals in the Avatar world. There's the cat in Omashu and Miyuki in this chapter. Momo was kind of introduced to her on their ride over to Omashu, I'm gonna say, behind the scenes sort of. I never did pinpoint that, but by the time they went to visit Bumi, I had her know who Momo was. _

_Guest: Sokahla made me laugh! It's definitely clever. Nokka does have a better sound to it._

**Okay, more curiosities. I think I've made up my mind of who the love interest will be, BUT I'm keeping it a secret. Most of you probably already caught on. Let me know if I should write another fanfic where the OC likes the opposite one. And by the way, Aang doesn't like Nahla more than a friend. I just wanted them to have more of a closer friendship than it seems to be. Hopefully that makes sense. I am curious which name you like better; Leilani or Nahla. Feel free to let me know and ask me some questions while you're at it. You're all awesome and super supportive! Thank you!**

**manyreasons**


	12. Chapter 12-The Fortune Teller

**Thank you all for being so patient with me! Here comes Book 1 Episode 14. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next early morning, the four of us packed Appa's saddle and headed out. I grinned as I hugged my bag.

"I missed this little sucker," I spoke.

Sokka rubbed the back of his head.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what is in there?"

I sat up. "What do you mean?"

"I tried using it as a pillow and it was really hard and lumpy."

I immediately started laughing. The two Water Tribe siblings gave me a confused look.

"You guys never opened my bag?"

Katara raised an eyebrow. "It's yours, we didn't wanna invade your things."

I brought my bag into my lap and began to unlatch the top.

"You guys are gonna wish you did."

I pulled back the cover to reveal a wooden box. I unlatched it.

"I brought some money. I didn't say anything because we never needed it."

The tan boy stared at the gold, silver, and copper pieces with wide eyes. His mouth nearly watered.

"But-but how?" Katara questioned.

"Mister Lee and Miss Ruka paid me for doing the odd jobs while I was on Kyoshi Island."

"But it's so much!"

"I was their _only_ employee." I returned the box to my bag. "The lumps come from my other set of clothing."

The two continued to stare at me strangely. I smiled as I laid my head on my sleeping bag. My gaze watched the sky whiz by. I could see a faint tint of orange from the sunrise. We continued to fly until nightfall. We quickly set up camp, and went to sleep. We woke up the next day, and relaxed a little bit. I practiced my gymnastics. Everyone else was busy with something.

"Look," Katara exclaimed excitedly.

She was pointing to the lake just as a large fish jumped and landed in the water with a splash. Sokka sat up and watched as the fish leapt into the air. The creature faced the group in mid-air before landing back in the water with a splash.

"Oh, he is taunting us," Sokka grumbled.

I giggled as he jumped up and pointed at the fish as it jumped out of the water again.

"You are so gonna be dinner!"

Sokka sprinted over to the lone fishing pole. He grabbed it and headed back over to the lake. He cast the line only to realize that there was no string. He looked at it closely to confirm his original thought.

"Hey, where's the fishing line?"

"Oh…I didn't think you would need it, Sokka," Aang muttered sheepishly.

The tattooed boy held up a woven fishing line. Around the center, a light red flower was incorporated in the design. Sokka walked over and examined the necklace. He slapped his forehead and began to whine.

"Aw, it's all tangled!"

"Not tangled. Woven!" Using his air bending, Aang stood and turned to Katara. "I made you a necklace. I thought since you lost your other one."

He held the necklace in the air. He gave her a beaming grin. Katara returned the smile while walking over to him. She took the necklace in her hands.

"Thanks, Aang. I love it."

"Great, Aang. Maybe instead of saving the world, you can go into the jewelry-making business," Sokka said sarcastically.

"I don't see why I can't do both."

I smirked, walking over to grab my water pouch and back to my seat. Sokka scowled slightly and turned back to the lake. The fish jumped out of the water for the third time. The tan boy growled an threw his fishing pole into the water. He attempted to spear the creature, missing every jab.

"Stop taunting me," Sokka shouted angrily.

Sokka waded into the lake with his dagger. He furiously stabbed the water. I started laughing at my friend's antics.

"So, how do I look?" I heard Katara ask.

Aang and I turned around to face Katara. The bald boy's bored expression instantly morphed into one of awe and amazement as he stared at her. A blush appeared on the young air bender's face as he looked at Katara. She was smiling sweetly at him, blushing slightly with one hand behind her back while the other was touching the necklace Aang had made her. Aang tugged nervously at his collar and smiled nervously. Noticing the blushing, my grin grew.

"You mean, all of you or just your neck?" he asked nervously, "I mean, because both look great!"

Sokka emerged from the water with the fish in his arms. He glanced over at his sister and friend with a slight smirk.

"Smoochie, smoochie, someone's in love," he sang.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I watched him make kissing noises to the fish. The fish suddenly broke free from the hold and slapped Sokka's face with its tail. I let out a gleeful guffaw as the fish fell back in.

"You deserved that," I said while clutching my stomach.

My laughter soon died down.

"I…well, uh…"

A blush appeared on Aang's face and he stuttered in embarrassment. Momo jumped onto his shoulder.

"Stop teasing him, Sokka. Aang's just a good friend." She walked over to stand beside Aang with a smile and patted his head. "A sweet, little guy! Just like Momo."

"Thanks…" Aang muttered in dismay as he looked at the ground.

Sokka walked out of the lake soaking wet and irritated. The Water Tribe girl walked away as I stood next to Aang. I rubbed his head with a smile of encouragement. Momo suddenly flew off Aang's shoulder when a loud growling roar erupted from a short distance away. The lemur landed on a rock with Aang landing beside him a moment later, his gray eyes going wide.

"Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear," he said urgently.

The rest of us rushed over to him. The platypus bear roared and rose onto its hind legs, swinging its claw-tipped paws at a man in blue. The man dodged to the side, smiling merrily as if nothing was wrong. He dodged another swipe of the platypus bear's claws.

"Well, hello there! Nice day, isn't it?" he asked the four of us.

"Make noise," Aang shouted in reply, cupping his hand around his mouth, "He'll run off!"

"No," Sokka refuted, "Play dead! He'll lose interest!"

The platypus bear swung again and the man ducked.

"Whoa, close one," the man said with a laugh as he continued to sidestep the animal's attacks.

Katara shouted, "Run downhill then climb a tree!"

"No, punch him in the bill," Sokka suggested, punching his fist upward for emphasis.

"And then run in zigzags," Aang added helpfully.

"For Spirit's sake just fight back," I yelled.

"No need. It's going to be fine," he replied.

The platypus bear roared and swung both his paws one right after the other. The man simply twisted around until he was sitting cross-legged on the ground and the claws passed harmless over his head. Instead, they cut deeply into the tree behind him. Aang jumped into the air and flipped over the enraged creature, sending up a wave of air as he landed in front of it with his hands raised defensively. He tried to calm it down.

"Whoa there!"

The platypus bear reared up further onto its hind legs and roared loudly at Aang. Appa suddenly appeared behind the smaller creature and groaned. This caused the platypus bear's fur to bristle with fear and lay a large spotted egg before escaping into the water and swimming down river

"Mmm, lunch," Sokka exclaimed joyfully. He picked up the egg and sniffed it. I rolled my eyes. He spoke to the man, "Lucky for you, we came along."

"Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry. Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey."

"Aunt who?" Aang asked in confusion, quirking an eyebrow at the strange man.

"No, Aunt Wu. She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future."

"Wow, it must be," Katara mused.

"Or scary," I muttered more to myself.

The brunette continued,"That explains why you were so calm!"

"But the fortuneteller was wrong," Sokka protested loudly in exasperation, "You didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed!"

"But I wasn't! Alright, have a good one!"

"You too," I called. The other three glanced at me. "Force of habit."

The man walked a few steps before turning back around.

"Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this."

He handed a long parcel to Aang then continued on his journey. Sokka eyed the man suspiciously, still clutching the platypus bear egg in his arms.

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes," Katara suggested excitedly, "It could be fun."

My eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, come on. Fortune telling is nonsense," Sokka exasperated.

Aang blinked in surprise when an umbrella was revealed from the parcel. He opened the umbrella.

"What do you know? An umbrella," he said with a small smile as he lifted it above his head.

Out of nowhere, the sky darkened, a low rumble of thunder filled the air as it began pouring rain. Katara quickly Waterbended an arched shield over her head to keep herself from getting wet as she hurried over to huddle under the umbrella with Aang. I followed suit.

"That proves it," she exclaimed.

"No, it doesn't! You can't really tell the future!"

"I guess you're not really getting wet then," his sister retorted smugly.

The Water Tribe boy suddenly lost his grip on the egg. Sokka tried to catch it as it flew a few inches into the air. He missed it and it landed on his head with splat. A scowl formed on his face as he glared at the space in front of him. I held in my snickers.

"So much for lunch."

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

Zuko stood at the end of his top deck. His golden eyes flared with anger. His hands clutched the railing. He was still angry that his prisoner had escaped. When he first found out, he screamed and hollered at his uncle. He couldn't understand how it happened, especially when he went to open her door. It had been locked! He growled to himself the more he thought about it.

"Stupid peasant," he muttered.

* * *

Katara, Aang, and I walked under the umbrella. Sokka walked a few paces behind us. He was frowning as he was getting soaked.

"Of course she predicted it was going to rain. The sky's been gray all day," Sokka grumbled.

Chuckling, I stepped out from under the umbrella. Using my bending, I diverted the rain from falling on me. I walked alongside Sokka.

"Won't you come out of the rain?" I asked while looking at him.

"Just admit you might be wrong and you can come under the umbrella," Katara added with a slight smile as she kept in step with Aang.

"It isn't that bad," I continued.

"Look, I'm going to predict the future now." Sokka stated. He hopped from one foot to the other and waved his hands in an exaggerated way. "It's going to keep drizzling."

The rain continued to fall steadily and Sokka gave Katara and Aang a smug look.

"See?" he boasted.

Suddenly the rain stopped and the sky became lighter. A bird chirped happily from the woods. Aang tilted the umbrella back slightly so he and Katara could look at the surprisingly clear sky. I let my arm fall to my side as I followed their gaze.

"Not everyone has the gift, Sokka," Aang spoke in amusement

Sokka scowled at the bald boy as the other two continued walking under the umbrella at a leisurely pace ahead of him. I stood next to the eldest boy. Appa plodded after Aang and Katara. The beast paused beside the two of us. He began to shake his wet fur. I jumped back in the process. However, Sokka was soaked. I couldn't help but to laugh at the situation.

"Agh," Sokka groaned in disgust.

Still giggling, I said, "Let me help."

Taking a stance, I streamed the water out of his hair and clothing. I proceeded to let the water plop to the ground. We continued to head in the direction of the strange man's village. The brunette and bald boy led the way. The four of us walked through the village. Some turtle-ducks were quacking loudly as we passed by. I jumped slightly when a voice spoke.

"Aunt Wu is expecting you."

I turned to see a strange man dressed in black robes. I cocked my head to the side in curiosity.

"Really?" Katara asked excitedly.

Her brother let out a scoff as the man opened the door for us. We walked inside and took off our shoes. My gaze swept across the room as I studied it. I noticed a younger girl, who seemed about Aang's age. She was wearing a pink robe. I held in a giggle as I noticed her braids stuck out from the side of her head. I immediately composed myself as she made her way over to us.

"My name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant," the girl introduced as she looked up at us.

Her eyes went wide as she stared at Aang. Her greeting face turned into that of a dreamy one. She stared at him with such hope. Aang, however, couldn't have looked any more bored. His shoulders were slumped forward slightly.

"Well, hello there," Meng greeted with a more flirtatious tone.

Aang rubbed his nose. "Hello."

"Can I get you some tea or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?" Meng asked sweetly as she gestured to the four pillows on one side of the room.

Katara, Aang, and I sat ourselves closest to the hallway.

"I'll try a curd puff," Sokka said brightly before he sat down.

Meng held up her index finger at him, her eyes never leaving Aang.

"Just a second. So what's your name?" asked Meng after crouching into Aang's line of sight.

"Aang."

"That rhymes with Meng! And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?"

"Er, I guess," Aang replied awkwardly as he shifted on the pillow.

"Don't be modest! They're huge," exclaimed the Water Tribe boy.

Aang glared at Sokka and covered his ears. His expression was an embarrassed one. I shot the non bender a look. He just gave me a quick smirk, causing my expression to melt into a smile of amusement. Meng backed away from Aang.

"Well, Aang, it's very nice to meet you...Very nice."

"Likewise," the air bender called out.

Meng hurried to the back.

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense," Sokka muttered as he wiggled the toes of his outstretched foot.

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka. There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight to your future?"

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs."

"What about you, Nahla?"

I shrugged. "I think it'd be strange to know things about the future."

Meng walked back towards the front room with a tray in her hands. A woman in green robes stepped out of a door in the hallway and hurried over to the younger girl.

"Oh Meng! Aunt Wu says I'm going to meet my true love. He's going to give me a rare panda lily!"

"That's so romantic!" Meng sent a flirtatious look over her shoulder to the Avatar. "I wonder if my true love will give me a rare flower."

"Good luck with that," the bald boy replied obliviously.

The woman giggled and looked at Aang briefly. She turned back to Meng.

"Is that the big-eared guy who Aunt Wu predicted you'd marry?"

Meng blushed and pushed the woman aside before continuing on her way into the front room with the tray of bean curd puffs and tea. She kept her eyes on Aang. He only stared blankly, unaware that she had returned. Suddenly, the young girl began to trip forward. Aang, reflexively, reached out and caught her hands underneath the tray in an attempt to steady her. The two looked at each other for a moment then Meng blushed crimson.

"Enjoy your snack!

She hurried out of the room, clearly embarrassed. I began to chuckle to myself. I leaned over to Katara.

"Looks like Aang's got an admirer."

She smirked to herself. As soon as Meng had left the room, Sokka snatched the tray of bean curd puffs from Aang and was about to shove one in his mouth when an middle-aged woman in yellow robes entered the room.

"Welcome, young travelers," Aunt Wu greeted us with a small smile. "Now, who's next? Don't be shy."

Sokka glanced away, seemingly apathetic toward the situation. Aang glanced over to the Water Tribe girl. She turned to me. I gave her a nod of encouragement.

"I guess that's me," the dark haired girl said with anticipation.

She got to her feet and followed Aunt Wu into the back room, leaving the three of us alone in the front room. Sokka grabbed one of the bean curd puffs and shoved it in his mouth, his expression becoming delighted.

"Mm, not bad, not bad!" He held the bowl in front of Aang and asked, "Mhm?

"I'm good on puffs."

He held the bowl in front of me. I shook my head and chuckled.

"No thanks, dozer."

Sokka shrugged before throwing more puffs down his throat. I noticed the air bender tense a little.

"So… What do you think they're talking about back there?" he asked slowly.

"Boring stuff I'm sure. Love, who's she gonna marry, how many babies she's gonna have."

"Yeah…Dumb stuff like that…" Aang agreed tensely.

I chuckled.

"You're gonna have no problem finding a wife," I snarked teasingly.

Aang jumped to his feet.

"Well, I've got to find a bathroom!"

He rushed out of the front room while I stared after him suspiciously. Sokka stretched out across the three empty pillows, keeping himself propped up on his elbow with his head on his hand. He grabbed another curd puff and threw it in his mouth. I held in a giggle as I saw Momo sneak over and steal the bowl. The little lemur ran away with his prize. The Water Tribe boy reached for another puff, only to find them gone. He let out a whimpy groan, and fell to his back. I began to snicker.

"Nahla?"

"Yeah?" I questioned after halting my laughter.

"How are you doing?" he asked hesitantly.

I quirked a brow as I ran my fingers through his ponytail.

"What do you mean?"

"Being captured, I can't imagine how scary that was."

I giggled lightly. "You're starting to sound like Katara."

He smirked.

"I just wanna make sure you're okay."

I patted his head. "I was okay before, and I'm okay now. No grumpy prince is gonna get in my head."

He looked up at me and smiled. I grinned back at him. I began to push him in to a sitting position.

"Don't be a cushion hog," I teased.

He smirked as he continued to sit up. He began to pick his teeth.

"Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break," he spoke a little loudly.

I turned slightly to see Aang with a goofy expression on his face.

*That little sneak,* I thought.

"Yeah…" Aang said quickly in an attempt to explain as he gestured over his shoulder with his thumb, "When I was in there-"

My face scrunched in horror. Sokka looked away in disgust and held his hand up to stop Aang from finishing.

"I don't even want to know!"

"Who's next?" Aunt Wu asked as she reentered the room with Katara.

Sokka got to his feet with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, let's get this over with."

"Your future is full of struggle and anguish," Aunt Wu stated drily, "Most of it self-inflicted."

"But you didn't even read my palms or anything!"

"I don't need to. It's written all over your face."

The fortuneteller wore a deadpanned face. I began to laugh at the boy. He resumed picking his teeth in slight annoyance. Aunt Wu gestured to Aang.

"You there, come with me."

I continued to laugh as the two left the room. My laughter slowly died down after a few moments. It was then that I noticed Sokka was pouting.

"Relax Sokka. If you don't-" I began to giggle again. "You'll be self-inflicting anguish!"

I slapped my forehead as I fell on to my back. I heard Katara laughing as well. After a few minutes, my breathing tried returning to normal. I sat up with a joyful grin. The three of us idly sat until Aang returned. He seemed to have a bounce in his step. Aunt Wu gave me a glance. Using her pointer finger, she motioned for me to follow. I looked back at Aang and Katara who gave me encouraging smiles. I stood up and followed the elderly woman. She led me down the hallway and into a dark room. A small bowl of water sat atop a stone podium. One candle sat on each of the four corners. My slight fright had returned. Aunt Wu led me to one side of the basin: she stood on the other side.

"Tap your finger in the center of the water."

After a moment of hesitation, I did so. As soon as my finger lifted from the surface, ripples spread to the edges. The fortune teller watched the reflection carefully. Curious, I glanced down as well.

"Oh my," she began softly, "A search for oneself is never easy. You have lived comfortably, but with one source of happiness."

"Toph," I muttered with a smile.

"Another soon followed, but was ripped away," she paused to gasp slightly, "The pain will not end there. Someone new, someone close will leave to fulfill their destiny."

My eyes widened in fear. "What?"

"In the matters of the heart," she continued, "You mustn't always rule with your heart. The mind must be a part of the process. The one you'll marry, he'll be-"

"Aunt Wu," I interrupted while grabbing my necklace, "I already know who I'm going to marry."

After giving me a questioning look, she watched the water. After a moment, she sighed.

"That is all I see, for now."

I bowed. "That's okay. I think I'm set. Thank you."

I rushed out of the room and over to my friends. Without warning, I pulled them in to a group hug. Sokka let out a squeal.

"Nahla, what are you doing?" asked Aang.

I let them go and grinned. "Giving you all a hug. What else?"

"Why?"

"Was it something Aunt Wu said?" Katara asked excitedly.

I smirked. "Since when do I need a reason to hug you guys?"

We laughed it off as the four of us pulled on our shoes. We went outside and started walking away from the place. Appa followed us. I chuckled as I rubbed his chin.

"Well, now you got to see for yourselves how fortune telling is just a big, stupid hoax," I heard Sokka say.

I turned to look at the others.

"You're just saying that because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole life," Katara retorted smugly.

"That woman is crazy," the brother spoke angrily as his voice rose, "My life will be calm and happy and joyful!"

He kicked a nearby stone with his angst. The rock soared through the sky. It ricocheted off a sign and shot back our way. It knocked the Water Tribe boy's head and caused him to fall down. I began to chuckle at the situation.

"That doesn't prove anything," he shouted, lifting his arm to emphasis his point.

"Well, I liked my predictions," Katara said happily, "Certain things are going to turn out very well."

Aang grinned slyly and crossed his arms, leaning towards the brunette slightly.

"They sure are…" he trailed off.

"Why?" Katara asked, turning to look at him curiously, "What did she tell you?"

"Some stuff. You'll find out."

Katara smiled and turned to continue walking down the street with Aang following after her. His hands held his head while he grinned. I nudged him and winked. His blank look caused me to lean closer.

"I know that wasn't a bathroom break."

His cheeks blushed slightly as he gave me a sheepish grin. I smirked. I proceeded to "lock my lips" to show him I wouldn't say anything. We continued to head toward the center of the small village. Looking around, I noticed people staring at the sky.

"What's with the sky?" Katara asked as the three stopped beside the man that had given them the umbrella earlier in day.

"We're waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village," he explained calmly.

"That cloud kinda looks like a fluffy bunny," Aang stated.

His hand was pointing to one of the clouds. The normally calm man gave the air bender a glare.

"You better hope that's not a bunny! The fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction."

"Hey! Don't yell at him," I growled as I laid my hands on his shoulders.

Sokka gave the man a disgusted look, "Do you even hear yourself?"

"The cloud reading will tell us if Mount Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt," a village woman said as she pointed to the mountain in the distance.

"We used to have a tradition once a year of going up to the mountain to check on the volcano ourselves. But ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village twenty years ago, we have a tradition of not doing that," pointed out the calm man.

"I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy, old woman's superstition," Sokka exclaimed in disbelief.

Katara glanced behind her and put a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Shh! She's coming!"

Sokka groaned and palmed his face at his sister's words, watching through his fingers as Aunt Wu to the center of the village with her guard. The villagers formed an aisle for the two pass as they clapped and cheered.

"Hey, Aang," Meng said suddenly as she appeared beside the Avatar and pointed to the sky, "Don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?"

"Huh? Sure, I guess," Aang agreed awkwardly. He nudged the girl away and turned to Katara, pointing to the same cloud. "Hey, Katara, don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?"

"Shh," Katara shushed him in annoyance.

Her excited gaze was on Aunt Wu. Her hands were clasped in front of her chest with hope. I glanced to see the tattooed boy disappointed. I nudged him slightly with encouragement. I returned my attention to the happenings. The crowd watched as Aunt Wu stepped onto the pagoda and spread her arms out dramatically. She pulled a small book from her sleeve and looked up at the sky.

"Bending arrow cloud," she began "Good crops this year. Nice big harvest."

"Darn good news," a farmer exclaimed.

"Wavy, moon-shaped cloud…Let's see." Aunt Wu flipped a few pages of her book then smiled and nodded her head, "Gonna be a great year for twins!"

The two twin boys in the village high-fived and cheered, "Yes!"

Aunt Wu looked up at the sky thoughtfully then down at her book.

"And a cumulus cloud with a twisted nob coming off the end of it…"

Her lips pursed then she spread her arms out grandly with a smile.

"The village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!"

The crowd of villagers cheered gleefully with Aang and Katara standing amongst the villagers. I hurriedly made my way to the two. I was behind Aang just as he started speaking.

"Since I got you here, uh, there's something I want to tell you...I like you, but more than normal."

Katara didn't seem to hear him as she ran off to follow the fortuneteller. Her focus was entirely on the woman. The Avatar watched her run off with a saddened expression.

"Never mind…" he muttered sadly as he scuffed his foot against the ground.

I sighed as I laid my hand on his shoulder. He didn't move. Sokka soon joined us.

* * *

Katara gently knocked on the thin wooden door that lead into Aunt Wu's chamber. She stepped back in anticipation, with her hands behind back. The door slid open.

"Hi, Aunt Wu! Sorry to bother you."

"Any time," Aunt Wu replied with a slight smile.

"About this man I'm supposed to marry…Is he going to be handsome? Oh, I hope he's tall!"

"Ah…" Aunt Wu said when she realized why the young Water Tribe girl was here, "You want another reading?"

"Yes, please!"

Aunt Wu stepped aside and gestured for Katara to come inside. The brunette hurried into the room and sat down, looking eagerly at the fortune teller.

* * *

"I can't believe all these saps," Sokka ranted as he stomped through the village angrily with Aang following close behind. I followed them around while practicing my gymnastics. "Someone really needs to scream some sense into them."

"They seem happy, Sokka," Aang stated matter-of-factly.

"Ignorance is bliss here," I added.

"Not for long. I'm going to prove Aunt Wu's predictions are nonsense." He grabbed a man wearing bright red shoes. "Hey you, I bet Aunt Wu told you to wear those red shoes, didn't she?"

"Yeah. She said I'd be wearing red shoes when I met my true love," the man spoke excitedly.

"Uh huh… And how many times have you worn those shoes since you got that fortune?"

"Everyday," the man answered.

"Then of course it's gonna come true," Sokka shouted.

"Really? You think so?" The man asked in delight as he began to walk away. "I'm so excited!"

"Good luck," I called with a grin. "What a happy fellow."

I turned to see Sokka's eye twitching. In a fit of anger he kicked a nearby stone which flew through the air and hit a turtle-duck. Sokka yelped and waved his arms around his face when the turtle-duck flew at him and began to peck his head. It flew after him as he tried to run away. Aang watched scene with a quirked brow and shook his head. I laughed loudly.

* * *

"And then you will have your third great-grandchild before quietly passing away in your sleep," Aunt Wu predicted, "Is that enough information for you?"

"Wow, thanks, Aunt Wu," Katara spoke in wonderment. She stood up to leave, but stopped. "Oh wait, one more thing. How warmly should I dress tomorrow?'

"You want me to do a reading for that?" Aunt Wu asked in exasperation, her shoulders slumped.

Katara nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

"I don't care what Aunt Wu told you! You have to bathe sometime," hollered Sokka at a dirty old man.

The dirt covered man shrugged, grunted, and walked away with a happy smile on his littered face.

"So, Sokka, you know some stuff about ladies, right?" Aang asked, trying to be casual as he looked at the older boy in slight nervousness.

"Some stuff?" Sokka asked with a pleased look. He placed his arm around Aang's shoulders. "You've come to the right place. What can I do for you?"

"Well, there's this girl…"

"I think I know who you mean," Sokka interrupted with a smirk as he caught sight of Meng hiding behind a barrel a few feet away.

"You do?" Aang asked, surprised, "And you're okay with it?"

"Of course I am," Sokka said, still thinking the younger boy was talking about Meng, "And to tell you the truth, I've been picking up a subtle vibe that she likes you, too."

"She does?" Aang asked, growing slightly anxious and excited.

Meng was desperately trying to get the air bender's attention.

"Oh yeah, she's crazy about you. All you have to do now is not mess it up."

"Well, how do I do that?" he inquired.

"The number one mistake nice guys like you make is being too nice."

"You can be too nice?" Aang questioned in childish confusion.

"Yep. If you want to keep her interested, you have to act aloof, like you don't really care one way or the other."

"Well…okay," Aang said unsurely.

Just then, Meng approached the two.

"Hey, Aang, I was wondering…"

"See you later…" Aang called out as he breezed past Meng with a casual wave over his shoulder at Sokka.

Meng sighed and her shoulders dropped in disappointment as she watched the air bender walk away.

"Wow, that kid is good," Sokka muttered, crossing his arms with an impressed expression. He glanced around. "I wonder where Nahla went."

Just then, the black haired water bender jumped onto the boy's back. Surprising him completely, Sokka began to whirl his arms around to catch his balance. The blue eyed girl leaned forward to help him. Once they were steady, she noticed the younger girl.

"Hey Meng," she spoke brightly.

"Hey," she said in a deflated tone before walking away.

Nahla glanced down at Sokka.

"What's going on?"

"Just giving Aang some relationship advice," he paused, "He and Meng have a thing."

"Is that so?" inquired the female teen in a wary manner.

* * *

"And you'll be fine as long as you've got a scarf," Aunt Wu snapped impatiently as she pushed the Water Tribe girl out of her building, "Bye-bye now!"

"Okay, okay," Katara said, catching on to the fortuneteller's impatience then she held up a finger, "But one more thing."

Aunt Wu gave Katara a horrified look, then sighed and leaned forward in surrender.

"Alright, what is it?"

Katara tapped her chin thoughtfully then her expression brightened.

"Should I eat a mango or a papaya for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Papaya!" Aunt Wu shut the door.

"Aww, I hate papaya," Katara muttered with a pout as she kicked at the ground.

"Oh, hey, Katara," Aang said suddenly as he leaned casually against the wall of Aunt Wu's building, "I didn't see you there."

"Hey, Aang."

She headed toward the village market.

"That's okay. I'm busy with my own stuff," Aang called.

A turtle-duck landed beside him and he looked at it for moment. It quacked loudly at him.

* * *

I strolled around the town. I whistled whilst trying to entertain myself. My mind wandered about its normal musings. Slowly, a pair of angry golden eyes flashed in front of me. It was quickly followed by a pair of pleading greens. Then, flashbacks of the churning water invaded my psyche. I hastily shook my head to rid my mind of the thoughts. I gripped the sides of my stomach. I slowly opened my eyes to see the calm town, continuing with its routine.

"Maybe I'm not okay," I muttered.

I continued to walk until I came to Aunt Wu's door. Sighing, I sat on the ground.

* * *

"I can't believe you're dragging me all the way up here for a stupid flower," Sokka complained.

He followed his younger friend up Mount Makapu. He let out an agitated huff as Aang used his air bending to jump.

"Not just any flower, a panda lily. I've seen it in action and boy, does it work," the young boy spoke while looking at Sokka. "Besides, Nahla went somewhere."

"Flowers are fine once your married, but at this early stage, it's critical that you maintain maximum aloofness," Sokka retorted as he scaled the mountain.

"But my heart is telling me to get this flower," Aang explained, "And Aunt Wu said if I trusted in my heart, I will be with the one I love."

Sokka shook his head and asked in an irritated voice, "What? Don't tell me you believe in that stuff, too."

Aang stopped on a boulder near the rim. He patiently waited for his older friend.

"Well, Aunt Wu hasn't been wrong yet. Why should she be wrong about love?"

Aang jumped upward and pointed happily at the rim of the mountain where a bunch of panda lilies were growing.

"There! On the rim!"

The bald boy flew from rock to rock until he was at the rim. He picked one of the panda lillies and sniffed it, causing him to smile. His eyes opened to widen with shock. The volcano was full of bubbling lava, ready to erupt.

"Oh no," Aang whispered in shock as Sokka joined him on the rim and stared at the lava, "Aunt Wu was wrong."

The panda lily fell from Aang's hand and dropped into the lava, bursting into flames before it even made contact.

"Those people all think they're safe! We've got to warn them," Sokka shouted.

"There's no time to walk," Aang stated and whipped out his glider, snapping it open. "Grab on!"

Aang yanked Sokka forward, causing him to shout in surprise as the air bender took off into the air, heading toward the village.

* * *

"Hey, Katara," Aang greeted shyly. "Hey Nahla," Aang greeted me a little more confidently.

The two landed next to us. Katara was trying to get in to Aunt Wu's building.

"Can you believe she won't let me in?" Katara demanded in irritation, "And after all the business I've given her?"

"But she doesn't even charge," Aang stated in confusion.

"I know, but still," Katara huffed.

Sokka quickly broke in, his tone urgent, "Well, we have other things to worry about. Aunt Wu was wrong about the volcano."

"What?" I gasped.

Katara pointed an accusing finger at her brother, "Sokka, you tried to convince me she was wrong before. It's going to take an awful lot to change my mind-"

Katara was cut off, mid-rant, as she staggered forward when the volcano rumbled violently from behind her. She turned to look at the volcano with wide eyes. We all stared where smoke was beginning to plume above the mountain's peak.

"Oh no…" Katara whispered worriedly, one hand covering her mouth in surprise.

Without hesitation, the four of us rushed to the village courtyard. The citizens were still mingling with one another.

"Everyone, that volcano is gonna blow any second," Sokka bellowed as he tried to warn the villagers, "Aunt Wu was wrong!"

A village woman rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, we know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, Mr. Science and Reason Lover."

Katara stepped forward and looked at the villagers pleadingly.

"If you won't listen to him, maybe you'll listen to me. I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predictions as much as you do, but my brother and Aang saw the lava with their own eyes."

"Well, I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears," the calm man from before stated firmly.

"You're gonna pick hearing over sight?" I questioned with shock.

"Please listen to us! You are all in danger! And we have to get out of here! You can't rely on Aunt Wu's prediction, you have to take fate into your own hands!"

The volcano rumbled violently again and more smoke began to appear. The villagers looked at it with mild alarm.

"Look," Sokka exclaimed, "Can your fortune telling explain that?"

The man in the red shoes gave Sokka an amused look.

"Can your science explain why it rains?"

"Yes! Yes, it can!"

The villagers just shook their head and began to walk away. They seemed genuinely unbothered by the danger they didn't think they were in. I looked around anxiously. I grabbed a mother's arm.

"Please," I begged, "Listen to us."

She pulled her arm away as she continued to walk.

"They won't listen to reason," Katara said in dismay.

Aang's expression suddenly brightened when an idea came to him.

"But they will listen to Aunt Wu!"

"I know! That's the problem," Sokka stated drily.

"Well, it's about to become the solution," Aang stated with a grin. "We're taking fate into our own hands. First, I need to borrow Aunt Wu's cloud reading book."

I grinned in approval. "I swear, you're becoming more devious by the second."

The four of us headed toward the familiar building.

* * *

Katara and Sokka stood in front of Aunt Wu's building, trying to appear casual as they kept a look out. I paced in front of the two while Aang snuck into the building using the window above the balcony on the highest story of the building.

* * *

Aang slipped into the building with Momo and quickly began to rummage around various drawers. The lemur chirped suddenly and Aang gave him chiding look.

"Shh! We don't want anyone to hear us."

Aang went back to snooping through the drawers above a vanity mirror when Meng's reflection suddenly appeared in the mirror. Aang jumped and spun around, completely startled by the girl's sudden appearance. The bald boy quickly straightened and cleared his throat nervously while Momo hid behind his back.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," Aang said awkwardly.

"You don't like me do you?" Meng asked sadly, her ears dropping slightly marginally.

"Of course I like you."

"But not the way I like you."

"Oh…I guess not."

"It's okay," Meng said with a small, sad smile, "It's just really hard when you like someone, but they don't think of you that way."

Aang glanced sadly to the side.

"I know what you mean."

"She's beautiful, by the way."

The bald boy looked at Meng in surprise with a blush staining his cheeks.

"Huh?"

"The Water Tribe girl. I can see why you like her so much," Meng explained, "She's sweet, she's a bender, and her hair seems so manageable."

Meng attempted to smooth her braids down at the last part. They simply stuck right back up again, much to her chagrin.

"Don't worry. You're going to meet a great guy who's going to completely fall for you. I know it."

"Thanks," Meng murmured gratefully. She held her hands up in alarm when Aang was about to leave. "Wait! Don't you want this?"

Aang turned back to look at her in surprise and Meng handed him the cloud reading book, with a sheepish expression on her face.

"How did you know?" Aang inquired.

"I've kind of been stalking you…Heh…" she spoke nervously.

"Oh, thanks," Aang said with an awkward blush as he rubbed the back of his head, "I guess…"

Meng grinned as Aang hustled out of the building. When he reached his friends, they headed for Appa.

* * *

I looked toward Aang and Katara.

"Do you think you two can bend the clouds alone?"

"Why?" asked the water bender.

I smirked. "I don't think Aunt Wu will entirely believe the fortune-telling skeptic Sokka."

They nodded and ran up onto Appa.

"Yip-yip!"

The bison soared in to the sky. The Water Tribe boy gave me a curious look.

"Let's go mess with fate," I said before running off.

* * *

"Clouds are made of water and air," Aang explained as he sat on Appa's head while Katara sat at the front of the saddle, "So between the two of us, we ought to be able to bend them into any shape we want."

"I found it! The symbol for volcanic doom."

The air bender let go of Appa's reins and climbed into the saddle. After studying the picture, the both stood in the center of the saddle. In their bending stances, they began to shift the clouds.

* * *

"Come on, Sokka," I insisted.

"Aunt Wu, look," Sokka said urgently as he led the fortuneteller to the pagoda in the village courtyard and pointed at the sky. "Something's happening in the clouds!"

"That's very strange. It shouldn't-" Aunt Wu said as she looked at the clouds. She gasped in horror when the sky darkened. "Oh my!"

She and the villagers stared in horror at the skull-shaped cloud. The volcano spewed more ash and smoke into the air. I turned around to notice Aang land Appa at the base of the courtyard. He and Katara raced up the steps towards the pagoda.

"We can still save the village if we act fast," Aang addressed the worried villagers with a serious expression. He gestured to Sokka who was standing on the pagoda. "Sokka has a plan."

"Lava is gonna flow downhill to this spot," Sokka explained, "If we can dig a deep enough trench we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river."

"If any of you are earth benders, come with me," Aang instructed.

"I'm an earth bender," a twin called out from the front of the crowd, raising his hand with a grin.

The other twin raised his hand. "I'm not!"

Sokka shook his head and held up the shovel he had leaning against one of the pagoda's pillars.

"Everybody else grab a shovel," he ordered. A volcanic explosion caused him to flinch. "Come on! We gotta hurry!"

The crowd dispersed quickly. The earth benders followed Aang while the non-benders grabbed shovels. Several cries of urgency filled the air as the villagers moved as fast as possible to put Sokka's plan into action. Soon a deep trench was formed as the Earthbenders, non-benders, Sokka, Katara, Aang, and I all labored together to get the trench deep enough and to open it out to the nearby river before the volcano erupted. Appa flew overhead as he transported loose boulders with a net strapped to his body. Another loud explosion filled the air, this time sending up lava instead of smoke and ash.

"Dig faster! Dig faster!"

The earth bending twin kept back and swept his arms forward. This created a trench that led to the river.

"Everyone needs to evacuate," Aang hollered as he leapt to the edge of the trench, "We'll come for you when it's safe!"

The citizens ran away from the trench and headed out of the town. Just then, lava started flowing down the mountainside. The lava ate away the gate and the village cemetery. When it reached the trench, it momentarily stopped. My eyes widened in fright.

"It's not gonna hold," I yelled.

"It's too much," Katara shouted, "It's gonna overflow!"

Another explosion shook the village. Burning rocks and ash began to rain from the sky. Katara, Sokka, and I began to run to safety, but stopped when we realized Aang hadn't moved from the side of the trench. We watched as a huge flaming boulder fell from the sky and landed in the lava-filled trench, exploding a moment later and sending a huge wave of lava into the air.

"Aang," I screamed as I ran forward.

Sokka caught my wrist, effectively stopping me. I looked back at him with tears filling my eyes. He pulled me to his side, refusing to let go of my hand.

* * *

Aang pursed his lips in determination and rushed towards the lava. Using air bending, he propelled himself faster as he leapt up. Air began to swirl around his fists as he bent the air from the clouds around him. He gathered the massive amount of air into a whirlwhind and swung it at the overflowing lava. He blew the molten rock straight up, in turn, preventing it from advancing to the village. Next, Aang sucked in a mighty breath and expelled forcefully, bending it as he exhaled. It chilled all of the lava into stone that curved above the trench like a protective wall. The Avatar inhaled through his nose as he straightened, bringing his arms up then down in front of his body as he relaxed with his next exhale.

"Man…" Sokka muttered with awe, "Sometimes I forget what a powerful bender that kid is."

Katara's awed expression changed to one of shock as she remembered Aunt Wu's prediction about her future marriage. She glanced at her brother.

"Wait, what did you just say?" she questioned.

"Nothing, just that Aang is one powerful bender," he replied nonchalantly.

Katara looked back at Aang. Her eyes slowly widened as she began to understand.

"I…suppose he is," she murmured to herself.

* * *

"By the way, we kind of borrowed your book," Aang told Aunt Wu sheepishly as he handed her the cloud reading book.

"So you messed with the clouds, did you?" Aunt Wu questioned rhetorically as she snatched the book.

The four teens gave apologetic looks awaiting a scolding.

"Very clever," the fortuneteller said with an amused laugh as she tucked the book into her sleeve.

"No offense, but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortune telling," Sokka stated to the villagers.

"But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed and it wasn't," the calm man chittered, "She was right, after all."

Nahla began to chuckle as Sokka's eye twitched. He moved closer to the man so they were nose to nose.

"I hate you."

"It's okay, Sokka," Katara soothed as she took her brother by the shoulders and led him away, "Everything's going to be alright."

"Maybe you should ask Aunt Wu," joked Nahla as she walked away with them.

Aang watched his friends for a moment before looking up at Aunt Wu uncertainly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, honey," Aunt Wu replied with a gentle smile.

"You didn't really see love in my fortune, did you?" he asked disappointedly as he shuffled his feet slightly, "You just told me what I wanted to hear."

"I'll tell you a little secret, young air bender. Just as you reshaped those clouds, you have the power to shape your own destiny."

Aang smiled widely at her and bowed slightly in gratitude before hurrying over to where his friends were waiting. Katara held Appa's reins while Sokka and Nahla sat on the saddle. Aang hopped into the air and landed between the two in the saddle.

"Goodbye everyone! It was so nice to meet you," Katara called out brightly, "Take care, Meng."

"Take care," Meng said as she waved with a bright smile on her face, which disappeared as soon as Appa flew away and was replaced with an annoyed frown. "Floozy…"

* * *

**Thank you all so much for supporting me and reading my ****fan fiction! I truly hope you enjoy it. Please R&R: feedback is always helpful. Thank you to those of you who have R&R! It is very appreciated. I apologize for the lateness, I had trouble fitting Nahla in there. You're all amazing people!**

**Next batch or reviews:**

_Guest regarding chapter 11: I agree with you, Leilani is so much prettier. There is a reason I had her switch names, but I don't want to spoil anything. Don't feel bad about your feeling toward Orian. Pay attention to Nahla's fortune!_

_KaratTop: Uh, sorry, but I don't think I'm gonna have any Zutara stuff in here. If it pops up, then yay for you, but please don't count on it._

_Guest regarding chapter 9: I don't see why the two didn't play for more than one day. I do understand your confusion though. Let's just say she's a fast learner._

_GaangxKrew: I made Minga up. If there really is a Kyoshi Warrior with that name, I __didn't know. I just wanted her to seem like she knew more people than Suki and Orian._

**Awesome! I genuinely hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Frankly, I'm glad I'm done with it. Again, if you have any questions for me, please ask. I enjoy all types of feedback. Bonus points if you stump me! Jk, there's no point system. :) You're all lovely for being so supportive and KIND. Seriously, awesome should be your name. Anywhoosal, thank you all for everything! Hopefully the next chapter comes quicker than the last.**

**manyreasons**


	13. Chapter 13-Bato of the Water Tribe

**Thank you all so much for being patient! Here's Book 1 Episode 15. Enjoy!**

* * *

Appa continued to fly farther north for some time. After an ample amount of time, Aang had him land in the middle of a forest. Katara and I unloaded some things, while the boy went into the woods. When we were done, the two of headed to where we saw the boys go. Aang was fiddling with a bush, while Sokka was staring at the tree line.

"Did someone lose something?" Katara questioned.

"No! We found something," Aang explained with excitement.

I turned around to watch the Water Tribe boy. My head was cocked to the side in curiosity. Sokka knelt down and brushed away some leaves. He picked up a small arrow.

"It's burned," he stated. He laid his hand on a nearby scorched tree. "There was a battle. Water Tribe Warriors ambushed a group of Fire Benders. The Fire Benders fought back, but the Warriors drove them down the hill."

He took off running. The three of us followed him excitedly. We jumped through a pile of boulders and landed on a beach. I remained on the tan boy's heels. Sokka slowed down as he neared the water.

"So, then what happened?" asked Aang.

"I don't know," he muttered, "The trail ends here."

I grabbed his hand as if to comfort him. He gave me a small smile.

"Wait! Look," Katara exclaimed.

The rest of us turned to face where she was pointing. My eyes widened in surprise.

"It's one of our boats," Sokka declared with renewed hopes.

The four of us sped to the Water Tribe boat.

"Is this dad's boat?" asked the brunette water bender.

"No," stated her brother while rubbing the side, "but it's from his fleet. Dad was here."

The siblings gave each other a hug. I leaned on Aang's shoulder with a grin.

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

Iroh took a sip of his tea.

"Ah," he spoke with delight, "See Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for your mental well being."

Zuko took the cup his uncle had poured for him, and brought it to his mouth. Before he could take a sip, the ship rocked violently. This caused the tea to splash all over his face. A groan escaped his lips. He smoothed his ponytail back and headed toward the top deck, Iroh in tow.

The two burst onto the deck to see a giant creature climbing on from the sides. The guards quickly ran away. A woman was on the back of the creature.

"Get back," she barked, "We're after a stowaway!"

Zuko stomped straight toward the woman.

"There are no stowaways on my ship!"

Just then, the animal tore through a steel panel. It proceeded to toss it over the crew's heads. It continued to stick its head into the gaping hole. The Prince and crew waited pensively. A man soon climbed from the hole and started headed towardthe others. The beast roared. Without a second thought, it struck the man with its barbed tongue, causing him to tighten up and fall to the ground.

"He's paralyzed," Zuko said with surprise.

The woman got off the beast and picked up the stowaway.

"Only temporarily. The toxins will wear off in about an hour. But by that time, he'll be in jail and I'll have my money."

She laid the man over her shoulder and walked onto the beast.

"But how did you find him on my ship?" pressed the prince.

"My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away."

"Well, I'm impressed," Iroh spoke with a small smile on his face.

The woman whipped the animal and it hopped off the ship, and back to the land.

"Very impressed," emphasized the aged man.

Zuko gave him an annoyed look.

* * *

THAT NIGHT...

I rolled around in my sleeping bag. Sleep was, again, avoiding me. I turned to face the fire that Sokka had made earlier. I gazed past the flames to see a thoughtful expression on the non bender's face. Slowly, I crawled out of my sleeping bag. I noticed Aang and Katara were sleeping. I continued to crawl around the side of the fire and to Sokka's side. I gently wrapped my arms around the one closest to me. I set my head on his shoulder. He didn't move. I glanced at his face and realized he was remembering something.

_A younger Sokka, wearing tribal paint, walked to where he saw his tribe's ships. He held a bundle that was too large for the young boy to carry easily. He headed toward his father, Hakoda. The older man smiled and stepped closer to his young boy. Sokka stopped in his tracks._

_"Sokka," he started._

_"I'm coming with you," Sokka nearly pleaded._

_"You're not old enough to go to war, Sokka, you know that," the chief spoke gently._

_"I'm strong, I'm brave, I can fight! Please, Dad!"_

_Hakoda put his hand on his son's shoulder endearingly._

_"Being a man is knowing where you're needed most. And for you right now, that's here, protecting your sister," he explained._

_"I don't understand." The little boy's eyes glistened sadly._

_"Someday you will." _

_Young Sokka dropped his load into the snow, throwing himself into his father's arms. Tears began to stream down his painted cheeks. He further buried his face into his father's stomach._

_"I'm going to miss you so much," Hakoda whispered as he embraced his son._

Sokka shook his head slightly and began to poke at the fire. I rubbed his arm soothingly. A rustling behind us caught his attention. I let go of him as he stood up, clutching his boomerang.

"Who's there?" he yelled.

I warily stood up, my balled fists at my side. I squinted my eyes as I saw a figure emerge from the shadows.

"Sokka?" questioned the figure.

I looked to my friend with a raised eyebrow. He was looking at the stranger in the same manner.

"Bato?" he said, almost disbelievingly.

"Who the what now?" Aang asked groggily.

"Bato," Katara exclaimed as she exited her sleeping bag.

"Sokka! Katara," Bato exclaimed as they ran toward him. "It is so good to see you two! You've grown so much."

The bald boy and I walked closer to the man. Aang bowed.

"Hi! I'm Aang," he introduced.

"Hey! I'm Nahla," I added while grinning.

"Where's dad?" asked Sokka.

"Is he here?" asked his sister.

"No. He and the other warriors should be in the eastern Earth Kingdom by now," Bato replied.

A sudden wind caused the five of us to shiver.

"This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside," he ordered.

After walking a few steps, he waved for Aang and I to follow. With a groan, Appa did as well. Our little group soon made it to a building complex.

"After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey." We walked farther in as Bato continued, "The sisters who cared for me ever since. Superior!" Three nuns turned around. "These are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with a friend and the Avatar. I found them by my boat."

"Young Avatar," Superior said while bowing, "It gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our abbey."

"Thank you." He bowed as Momo chittered. "It's truly an honor to be here. If there's anything-"

He was cut off by Sokka.

"What smells so good, Bato?"

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes."

"Perfumes? Maybe we could dump some on Appa, because he stinks so much. Am I right?"

The four of us just stared as the boy.

"You have your father's wit," Bato commented.

I chuckled to myself. The Water Tribe man led inside the abbey and down some hallways. He stopped at a doorway and slid it open. Katara clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Bato! It looks like home," she complimented.

"Everything's here," Sokka spoke up while walking across the room, "Even the pelts!"

My eyes wandered across the wall in awe.

"Yeah. Nothing's cozier than dead animal skins," Aang quipped.

Momo hopped out of his arms and down to a bear pelt. He tapped it on the nose, causing the jaw to shut. Being frightened, he ran back to Aang. I giggled at the scene. Bato, Sokka, and Katara sat on three out of the four cushions. The girl took the lid off of the pot that hung over the fire.

"No way! Stewed sea prunes?"

"Help yourself," Bato offered.

Katara began pouring some bowls.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things," Sokka reminisced.

"Are they that good?" I asked quietly while inspecting the bowl Katara had handed me.

"Oh yeah," Sokka replied.

I took a bite and grinned; it did taste good! I glanced toward Aang to see the disgusted look on his face. I covered my mouth to keep from giggling.

"Bato," the brunette started, "Is it true that you and dad lassoed an arctic hippo?"

"An arctic hippo?" I asked with a mouth full of food.

"It was your father's idea. He just dragged me along," he paused, "Well, the hippo did the dragging."

"Hey! I ride animals too," Aang chimed in, "One time there was this giant eel and I-"

"So," the Water Tribe boy interrupted, gaining a grimace from Aang. "Who was it that come up with the great blubber fiasco?"

Bato chuckled. "You knew about that?"

"Everyone does," the water bender added.

"What's that story?" Aang questioned.

"It's a long one, Aang. Some other time," the non bender spoke with a raised hand.

"You and dad had so many hilarious adventures," Katara continued.

"Not all of which were hilarious at the time. But, everything's funny in hindsight. Hey Aang," he called, "Please put that down. It's ceremonial and very fragile."

Aang set it against the wall. I turned back around when Sokka started to speak again.

"Was it you or dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran Gran you were a water spirit?"

"Your dad wore the octopus, but I did the spooky voice."

I giggled light heartedly.

"You must've been a rowdy bunch."

"Isn't that an understatement," Bato agreed.

* * *

IN THE WOODS...

Inside a tavern in the woods was the bounty hunter. She was currently arm wrestling a man who looked three times her size. He seemed to be struggling while she didn't make a sound.

"Out of my way," yelled Zuko, "Step aside, filth."

"He means no offense! I'm certain you bathe regularly," Iroh corrected.

"I need to talk to you," the prince said to the bounty hunter.

"Well, if it isn't my new friends, Angry Boy and Uncle Lazy," she replied.

Iroh let out a laugh. The woman tightened her grip and slammed her opponent's hand onto the table. The tavern erupted into an applause.

"Your beast trashed my ship," Zuko reiterated, "You have to pay me back."

"Aw," she started while rounding up the money, "I'd love to help, but I'm a little short on money. Drinks on me," she yelled to everyone else.

Another round of cheers erupted in the building. Zuko grabbed the girl's wrist.

"Money isn't what I had in mind."

The three walked outside of the place. Zuko pulled out Katara's necklace and held it up.

"I need you to find someone."

"What happened? Your girlfriend run off on you?" she teased.

"It's not the girl I'm after. It's the bald monk she's traveling with."

"Whatever you say."

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for."

The woman began to climb her shirshu.

"Ha. Forget it."

"Plus we'll pay your weight in gold," Iroh interjected.

The woman's expression lightened. She walked up to Iroh.

"Make it your weight, and we got a deal."

Iroh let out a burst if laughter.

"You got it!"

"Get on," she commanded.

The two followed orders. She brought the necklace to the shirshu's nose. It began to sniff the item. The beast looked around and then lowered its head. It started to salivate. With a flick of the reins, the animal started running.

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

"There's something I should tell you kids," Bato started, "I'm expecting a message from your father."

Aang quickly sat up.

"Really?" questioned Katara.

"When?" asked Sokka.

"Anyday now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives, you can come with me and see your father again."

The Avatar's eyes widened in fear.

"It's been over two years since we've seen dad! That would be so incredible! Katara?"

Aang looked at her hopefully.

"I do really miss him. It would be great to see dad."

"It's been far too long, hasn't it?"

The Avatar quietly stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does-"

He couldn't hear Bato anymore as he walked down the hallway.

"Guys," Nahla spoke quietly.

The siblings glanced at her and understood.

"It would be great, but we can't. We have to take Aang to the North Pole first," explained Sokka.

"Even if we had time to wait for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel. We don't have time for a long detour," finished Katara.

"I'm sure your father would understand, and be proud that his children are helping the Avatar."

The four of them smiled at each other. Bato's eyes lit up.

"Nahla? Is that a water skin pouch?" he questioned.

She swung it off and grinned.

"Yeah, it is. I bought it in an Earth Kingdom village."

"May I see it?"

The black haired water bender nodded and handed it over to him. Bato began to inspect it.

"This is some fine craftsmanship."

"The woman told me it was made in the Northern Water Tribe," she paused, "Is that true?"

The man nodded. "I would say so. The design is more commonplace in the North," he paused, "Are you from the Northern Water Tribe?"

"No," interrupted Katara cheerfully, "She's from Kyoshi Island."

"Kyoshi Island? That's a long ways away."

Nahla rubbed the back of her neck bashfully.

"Yeah, but I find traveling so much more fun," she paused, "I'm just lucky some pretty awesome people found me."

Bato handed her the pouch just as the door slid open.

"Hey everyone," Aang called, "Sorry I was gone so long."

Katara faced him.

"Hey Aang! I didn't notice you left."

"Yup, but now I'm back. Sure could go for some delicious sea prunes," he spoke awkwardly.

He began to shove food into his mouth. He coughed some up before acting as if he hadn't. The other four just watched him with confused expressions.

"Oh-kay," Nahla drawled.

* * *

IN TAKU...

The giant shirshu stopped in a ruined building where a woman was standing.

"Out for a bit of fresh air, are we?" asked the woman.

"We're looking for someone," Zuko replied.

"I hope it's not Miyuki." She turned to the cat. "Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the Fire Nation again?"

The cat melded before hiding behind her owner.

"The Avatar's been through here," the bounty hunter piped up, "Let's keep moving."

She whipped her beast before it hightailed out of town.

* * *

NEAR THE ABBEY...

The four of us walked on the beach with Bato.

"This ship is sentimental to me," he explained, "It was built by my father."

"Is this the boat he took you ice dodging in?" questioned Sokka.

I cocked my head to the side.

"Yup! It's got the scar to prove it." He chuckled. "How about you Sokka? You must have some good stories from your first time ice dodging."

The boy shrugged and his sister frowned.

"He never got to go," she stated, "Dad left before he was old enough."

"Oh, I forgot you were too young," the man apologized.

"What's ice dodging?" Aang asked.

"Is it a game or something?" I asked.

"It's a right of passage for young Water Tribe members. When you turn fourteen, your dad takes you," he paused and laid his hand on Sokka's shoulder. "You know what? You're about to find out."

Sokka beamed at Bato.

* * *

IN A QUIET TOWN...

Villagers were screaming as they ran away. The giant shirshu sniffed ferociously for the scent. The beast stopped in front of a door where a woman was standing.

"Why are we stopping?" asked the Prince.

"Because the girl must've spent a lot of time here," the hunter explained.

"We have no time for this."

Zuko hopped off and brought the necklace to the shirshu's nose. It sniffed it before launching its tongue at the teen.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Iroh was laughing loudly.

"Oh look, he likes you," she teased.

"Care to hear your fortune, handsome?" the aged woman asked Iroh.

"At my age, there is really only one bug surprise left, and I'll just as soon leave it a mystery."

The bounty hunter cracked her whip, sending the shirshu on its way.

* * *

ON THE BEACH...

I watched the boat sail off farther out in to the sea. Bato had said only two others were needed. I saw how much Aang and Katara wanted to help, so I agreed to let them go.

* * *

"Ice dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, and trust," Bato explained, "In our village, ice dodging was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs."

"How are we supposed to ice dodge without ice?" Sokka asked almost jokingly.

"You'll be dodging those."

The man pointed to a group of tall, sharp, jagged rocks near the shore. The three teens watched on nervously.

"Sokka, you steer and call the shots, lead wisely. Katara, you secure the main sail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Aang, you control the jib. Without your steady hand, we all go down. Your position is about trust."

Aang blinked up at him, slightly surprised. His body stiffened slightly.

"I know that. Why wouldn't I know that? I'm the Avatar, I know about trust!"

Aang crossed his arms and looked away from the older warrior with a slight pout. He glanced back only to repeat his first action. Bato moved to the end of the ship.

"For this to be done right, I cannot help," Bato stated as he sat cross-legged at the front of the boat, "You pass or fail on your own."

Sokka watched the rocky shores for a moment.

"Aang, ease up on the jib. Katara, steady."

Katara did as her brother instructed. Aang followed suit.

"Aang, less sail. Katara, give him room," Sokka ordered. The boat passed between two rocks. They sped toward three more. "Aang, helm to lee. Helm to lee!"

"What does that even mean?" Aang shouted in confused frustration as he yanked on the rope in his hand.

The waves knocked roughly against the boat, tossing Bato around slightly. The Warrior kept his eyes closed and remained calm. Sokka struggled to steer the boat through the rocks while Katara and Aang closed their eyes and held tightly to the ropes in their hands.

"Great job," Sokka declared.

They all exchanged satisfied grins. Katara's and Aang's eyes widened when they saw the boat heading straight for a closely bunched pile of rocks.

"There's no way through," Katara cried out.

"We can make it," Sokka replied confidently.

Bato stood and grabbed the side of the boat, looking at the rocks worriedly.

"Sokka, you've already proven yourself. Maybe we should-"

"Aang, I'm gonna need air in that sail," Sokka ordered, cutting Bato off, "Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks… Now!"

Katara quickly began swaying her arms, bending the water underneath the boat. Aang bent blasts of wind into the sail. The boat began to rise and move faster as Katara bended the water beneath them, and Aang continued tossing air in to the sail. The boat passed right over the rocks, causing Sokka to groan in relief then sail the boat into clear water. The young Water Tribe boy sighed and relaxed happily as the boat reached clear water. Aang, Katara and Bato smiled proudly at him. Sokka smiled back and then directed the boat back to the shore. His smile grew as he saw Nahla cheering on the beach. The group of four hurried onto the sand. Nahla sprinted over and gave Sokka a large hug.

"You guys did so well," she congratulated the three, "You even managed to scare me!"

The four friends chuckled. Bato soon walked over with a bowl of paint in his hands. Sokka, Katara, and Aang stood in a line. Nahla stood next to Bato. The man dipped his fingers in to the bowl.

"The spirits of water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the mark of the wise. The same mark your father earned." Bato moved in front of the sister. "For Katara, the mark of the brave. Your courage inspires us." He walked over to Aang. "And for Aang, the mark of the trusted. You are now an honorary member of the Water Tribe."

"I can't," the young bald boy muttered.

"Of course you can," Katara encouraged.

He wiped the paint off of his forehead, frowning.

"No, you can't trust me," he spoke while backing away.

"Aang?" Nahla muttered worriedly.

"Aang? What are you talking about?" Katara pressed.

He dug his hand into his shirt and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"A messenger gave this to me for Bato."

The brunette snatched it and unfolded the paper.

"You have to understand, I was afraid you wo-"

Katara covered her mouth in shock. Sokka gripped the paper.

"This is the map to our father," he screamed, "You had it the whole time?"

Nahla stood frozen next to Bato. Her eyes were transfixed on the paper.

"How could you?" Sokka continued, "Well, you can go to the North Pole on your own. I'm going to find dad."

He grabbed Nahla's wrist and began walking away. The raven haired water bender was too shocked to realize what was happening.

"Now, Sokka, I think you should-" Bato started.

"Katara?" interrupted the angered boy, "Are you with me?"

She turned back to look at Aang. After a moment, she lowered her head.

"I'm with you Sokka."

The three Water Tribe members and Nahla walked away from the young boy, leaving him alone.

* * *

The four of us grabbed our supplies from Appa's back. I turned to see Aang sitting on the bison's head with a forlorn expression. Bato and Sokka started walking away. I stood there, unsure of what to do. I faced Katara. We shared a look. I wiped an escaping tear from my cheek before hugging her.

"You both need to see your father, but I can't leave him alone," I muttered.

She nodded in understanding.

"Can you make Sokka understand?" I asked.

She nodded again. She and I walked over to Appa. Aang perked up.

"Good luck," she spoke.

"Okay, you too," he replied.

She turned around while I climbed onto Appa and in to his saddle. Aang was to sad to notice. I leaned over the front of the saddle and saw Superior walk over. Aang and Momo perked up.

"Guess I should be moving on," he suggested.

"That would be best," she replied.

Aang tugged on his bison's reins, causing him to exit the gate. He stopped to watch the other three walk away.

"I'm such an idiot, Momo," he spoke sadly.

He turned Appa in a separate direction. After we had trekked far enough, I climbed onto Appa's head. I pulled Aang into a side hug and placed his head in front of my shoulder.

"Thanks for staying Nahla," he muttered.

"I understand," was all I was able to say.

* * *

BACK AT THE ABBEY...

The giant shirshu burst through the gate doors with a mighty roar. He brought his nose to the ground and continued to sniff. The beast turned back toward the gate.

"We're getting close."

The bounty hunter cracked her whip. The creature ran through the gate and took toward the forest.

* * *

IN THE FOREST...

A wolf howled sadly. The three travelers stopped. Katara looked at her brother.

"That wolf sounds so sad."

"It's probably wounded," Sokka suggested.

Bato turned around.

"No. It's been separated from the pack. I understand that pain. It's how I felt when the Water Tribe Warriors had to leave me behind. They were my family, and being apart from them was more painful than my wounds."

Sokka turned around.

"Sokka?" asked Katara.

"We need to go back," he declared, "I wanna see dad, but helping Aang is where we're needed the most."

"You're right," his sister agreed.

"Your father will understand," Bato interjected, "And I know he's proud of you."

"Thanks Bato."

"I know where to go from here. Take this in case you want to find us," he said while handing over the parchment. "I'll leave a message at the rendezvous point."

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

"Looks like we're going alone, guys," Aang muttered to Momo and Appa.

"Not completely alone," I replied, trying to cheer him up.

"Avatar," Superior cried out while running toward Appa, "you must leave!"

"Okay, I get it! Everybody wants me gone," he retorted.

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you."

"Who?" he asked, somewhat alerted.

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster. And a young man with a scar."

"Zuko," Aang muttered.

"Hothead probably wants a rematch," I snarled.

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you," Superior finished.

"A necklace?" He gasped. "Katara!"

"Oh no," I murmured.

* * *

BY THE SIBLINGS...

A sudden rustle caused the Water Tribe boy to stop his sister. A large thud caused them both to turn around. The two ran into a wall of earth and face the beast.

"So, this is your girlfriend. No wonder she left, she's way too pretty for you," remarked the bounty hunter.

Zuko hopped off.

"Where is he?" the angry prince asked, "Where's the Avatar?"

"We split up," Sokka answered just as heatedly, "He's long gone."

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Pretty stupid." Sokka smirked while thinking of Nahla. "Run!"

He grabbed Katara as the two started sprinting away. The shirshu wacked its tongue at the two, causing them to fall to the ground.

"What are we supposed to do now?" questioned Zuko.

"It's seeking a different scent. Perhaps something the Avatar held."

The rolled up map fell out of Sokka's bag. The giant creature began to sniff it. The bounty hunter grabbed the Water Tribe siblings and put them on the saddle. She cracked the whip, sending her animal back to the abbey. For the second time that day, the shirshu burst through the gate. The nuns, again, ran for cover. The animal continued to sniff the ground, going in a circle.

"What's it doing? It's just going around in a circle," Zuko complained.

It stopped moving and pointed its nose to the sky. Just then, Aang swooped down, right above the beast. In an attempt to sting Aang, it reared on its hind legs, bucking off the passengers before falling down. Katara looked up from the ground.

"Aang!"

The woman jumped up and cracked her whip.

"Up," she commanded.

The shirshu followed orders and got up, with her in the saddle. It ran towards Aang. Just before it reached him, Appa rammed into the shirshu's side. Nahla grinned from the saddle.

"Way to go boy!"

The bison barred his teeth and snorted. Aang turned, only to be faced by a very grumpy prince. His hands were lit with fire. The two stared each other down. Zuko was the first to strike. Aang easily diffused the flame and followed it with a gust of air. Meanwhile, Nahla had hopped off of Appa and ran toward the Water Tribe siblings.

"Nahla," the two said in unison.

"Hey guys," she greeted while grabbing them by the arms.

She hurriedly dragged them over to a wall and sat them up. A large boom caused her to look over her shoulder to see Aang and Zuko fly in opposite directions. Her blue eyed gaze then switched to Iroh. He was running toward the shirshu's owner. He bent over her and patted her face. When she came to her senses, she jumped up. Cracking her whip, she aroused her shirshu.

"C'mon, up!"

Nahla jumped back onto the sky bison's head. The two headed toward Appa while Iroh watched with a small smile. The two siblings watched on. At the last minute, Appa flew into the sky. The shirshu took its shot and hit the sky bison's foot. The six-legged animal landed on the ground. After a moment, he fell to the ground. Nahla patted Appa encouragingly. Just as quickly as he was down, Appa was back up. The bison growled.

"Not bad," the bounty hunter complimented.

"He's a tough one," Nahla shouted back.

The woman cracked her whip again. The two animals head-butted each other, causing the bounty hunter to fly off. She quickly lashed her whip at Appa, making him groan. As soon as the woman landed on her back, she rolled over to avoid being stomped on by the sky bison.

Over on a roof, Aang slowly came to his senses. He looked up just in time to see Zuko charging him with a flame. Thinking quickly, he launched himself into the air and behind the angry prince. The two sent attacks back and forth. Aang successfully knocked Zuko into a stone tower. He quickly charged him with another large air current. Zuko quickly dodged the attack by sliding down the roof. Aang tried to follow him, but was stopped by the ferocious shirshu. Appa, seeing Aang being chased, turned around and sent a gust of wind toward the building.

"I'm starting to get some feeling back," Sokka told his sister.

A pile of shingles fell on top of the boy.

"Ow."

Aang jumped from the roof and started bending some brown colored liquid as he moved across the courtyard. Appa sent another gust of wind toward the shirshu.

On the safe side of things, Iroh inspected a small bottle of perfume. He took a little out and rubbed it onto his wrists. After looking around, he hid the bottle in his sleeves.

Zuko took a shot at Aang, who dodged it, and ended up hitting a well. Using air bending tactics, Aang dodged every flame Zuko sent. After one fire shot, he noticed Katara's necklace around the Prince's wrist.

"You've got something I want," Aang nearly demanded.

He lunged forward, and used the overhang to the well to his advantage. A frustrated Zuko sent flame after flame, eating at the structure. He quickly destroyed it. The two danced around the ring of the well. Aang jumped off of Zuko's back, grabbed the necklace from his foot, and dove into the well. Angrily, Zuko jumped into the air, ready to strike. Aang bent a gush of water straight at the angry teen, effectively blowing him high into the air. After a moment, the boy fell back onto the concrete. With another groan, he sent more flames. Nahla directed Appa toward the two. Growling, he scared off the prince. The shirshu struck Appa again. Instead of letting him regain his strength, it licked him twice more. After trying to resist, the sky bison fell onto his side. Nahla held onto his fur.

"Appa! Are you okay?" she asked while hopping down.

Nearby, Superior walked over to the partially standing Water Tribe siblings. She put a strong scent under each of their noses. This caused them to regain their ability to move.

"That thing sees with its nose," Sokka stated, "Let's give him something to look at."

"The perfume?" asked Superior.

Sokka nodded and looked toward his sister. Katara turned toward the bison.

"Nahla," she called.

The female water bender patted Appa, and headed over to her friends. The three ran over to the perfume jars. Katara and Nahla took a water bending stance. Aang was pinned against a wall by Zuko and the shirshu. The nuns and Sokka tipped the jars over. The two water benders bent up all of the perfume and dropped it over the shirshu and Zuko. The animal shook its head and roared. After looking around, he could no longer see Aang. Instead, it growled and paralyzed Zuko. The bounty hunter tried to calm it down, but was struck as well.

"June! No," yelled Iroh as he caught her.

The confused shirshu ran out of the abbey. Aang picked up his staff with a sad expression. Katara gently laid her hand on his shoulder, causing him to smile. Sokka smiled as well.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked Iroh from the ground, "I didn't see you get hit with the tongue."

The old man put his finger in front of his mouth and shushed his nephew. June opened her eyes angrily. Nahla ran over to the trio.

"Hello Iroh," she greeted happily.

"Lady Nahla," he replied, "Hello! How have you been?"

"Oh just fine, thank you."

The water bender stood over the prince. She smirked.

"Hey hothead! I didn't expect to ever see you so still," she teased.

"Quiet peasant," he said rather indifferently.

She giggled. "Aww, the big bad prince can't move." She continued to chuckle. "Serves you right."

Nahla quickly ran away and headed toward her friends. They quickly climbed onto Appa and headed out.

"So that's your girlfriend," June muttered.

The prince only growled.

* * *

When we were far enough away, Aang started speaking.

"So, where do we go?"

"We're getting you to the North Pole," Katara answered.

"Yeah. We've lost too much time as it is," Sokka chimed in.

"Don't you wanna see your father?" asked the young boy.

"Of course we do, Aang, but you're our family too. And right now, you need us more."

"And we need you," finished Katara.

I beamed at the other three happily.

"I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara. Something to remind you."

"I'll be okay," she replied.

"Still! Just a little trinket, maybe something like…this," he answered while holding up Katara's necklace.

"Aang," she exclaimed while she began to put it on, "How'd you get that?"

"Zuko asked me to be sure I got it to you," he joked.

"Oh that's so sweet of Zuko. Would ya give him a kiss for me when ya see him?" she asked sarcastically.

"Sure!"

Katara crawled over and pecked Aang on the cheek. The Avatar blushed and twiddled his thumbs. I nudged Sokka with a smile. He rolled his eyes sarcastically. I chuckled. Appa groaned happily.

We flew into the night. Aang and Katara were the first ones asleep. Sokka stared as the sky while I sat at the front of the saddle. I slowly crawled over to the Water Tribe boy's side. I poked his side.

"Sokka," I whispered.

He sat up groggily. "What is it Nahla?"

"Are you mad at me?"

He blinked with surprise.

"Why would you say that?"

I felt my cheeks burn pink.

"Because I stayed with Aang instead of going with you two."

Sokka smiled softly and shook his head. He laid an arm around me.

"No, I'm not mad. Katara explained it to me."

"I'm glad," I said as I yawned.

I snuggled up closer to Sokka as my eyes drooped closed.

"Me too," he muttered.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for being patient with me! This episode was just so difficult to write. I had a hard time trying to fit Nahla in there. Please continue to R&R! (even if it's just a little comment) I love feedback so much! Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed! It is so appreciated. I honestly hope you enjoyed this chapter. There are no replies to reply to, so this will be a little shorter. Thank you all for the support! You're all lovely and wonderful!**

**manyreasons**


	14. Chapter 14-The Deserter

**Here comes Book 1 Episode 16! Enjoy!**

* * *

The four of us flew for a good portion of the next morning. I sat at the back of the saddle and laid my chin on my arms. I let out a sigh as I recalled my newest meeting with Shenzhi. I thought it had been a dream, but it wasn't. She had mentioned something about Gaoling and the Bei Fongs.

*Oh, what was it?* I thought to myself, *Something about mom and dad...Oh!*

I grimaced as I was reminded of the Kong De spirits.

*I wonder if they've tried looking for me.*

I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to snap out of my thoughts. I turned my head to see Katara looking at me with concern. I gave her a smile.

"Don't worry," I assured her, "Just thinking of home."

She returned the smile and returned to her seat. I hadn't lied to her; I was thinking of home, just not the one she thought I was thinking of. I returned my focus to the sky. When the sun began to set, Aang had Appa land. We all hopped off and started walking. I stretched my limbs and yawned. We made idle conversation. After a few minutes, we came to a clearing. A square post stood in the middle. Momo flew to the top and landed on it. I chuckled. Sokka ate some food while Katara walked up to the structure.

"This should give us a good idea of what's around here."

"See if you can find a menu," Sokka added, "I'm starving."

Aang ran up and pointed to a colorful poster.

"I bet we'll find something to eat here! The Fire Days Festival."

"A festival?" I asked with childish excitement.

"Fire Nation cultural exhibits, jugglars, benders, magicians,-this would be a great place for me to study real fire benders," Aang spoke excitedly.

Simultaneously, I was hopping around with glee.

"You might wanna rethink that," called the Water Tribe boy from the other side, "Take a look at this."

The three of us walked around to see a poster of our bald headed friend.

"Hey! A poster of me!"

"A wanted poster," reiterated Sokka while Aang pulled it off, "This is bad."

"I think we better keep moving," Katara agreed.

"No," I whined as I began to pout, "Festivals are so much fun."

I straightened as the siblings gave me a look. I forced a couple of coughs.

"I mean-yeah. We should stay out of there."

"I have to learn fire bending at some point, and this could be my only chance to watch the masters up close," the Avatar defended.

The Water Tribe girl lowered her head as she thought.

"I guess we could go check it out," she relented.

"Yay," I shouted as I jumped, "Festival time!"

"What?" Sokka questioned. He stood in front of Katara. "You wanna walk into a Fire Nation town when they're all fired up with their, ya know, fire?"

I smirked. "What else would it be?"

"We'll wear disguises," the brunette suggested while walking away, "If it looks like trouble, we'll leave."

I clasped my hands together as Aang and I followed her.

"Awesome! But we can't use Appa's fur again."

"Why?" asked Aang.

"What old man would go to a festival?"

"Good point," he agreed while flying onto Appa.

I turned around and saw Sokka still standing. Laughing, I ran back, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him toward Appa. I glanced to see him sulking.

"C'mon, cheer up! This is gonna be great!" I turned to Appa and looked up. "Hey Aang! Could you grab my cloak from the front pocket of my bag?"

"Sure," I heard him say before he dropped it.

I grinned as I caught it.

"Thanks."

The four of us headed to the top of a hill. We could see the bright lights of the town. I squealed with delight. A groan caused me to turn around. Appa and Momo had followed us.

"You guys stay out of sight here, while we go to the festival," Aang ordered.

Momo flew in a circle before landing in a bush. Appa slowly walked over to the same bush, and acted as if he was hiding. I giggled.

"Ready disguises," Aang told us.

Sokka, Katara, and I all pulled our hoods over our heads. We all looked over to see Aang with the back of his shirt acting as a hood. I bit on my lip to keep from laughing while Katara giggled.

"It's like you're a whole different person," Sokka quipped.

"Let's go."

With that, the four of us headed off toward our destination. The closer we got, the brighter the town became. Fire works shot up into the air. I walked alongside Sokka as I watched in awe. My friends, however, were a bit skittish. A paper dragon caused them to stop in their tracks. We all glanced around to see many people in masks.

"I think we need some new disguises," Katara spoke slowly.

"Where are we gonna get masks like that?" asked the brother.

"Get your genuine Fire Festival masks here," a vendor yelled.

"That was surprisingly easy," Sokka muttered.

The four of us walked over to the stand. Aang grabbed one with a face that was frowning. Katara grabbed one that looked like a woman with a hat. I picked one that had three flames diagonally across the face. Sokka grabbed one that had a cheerful face. Katara and I looked between the two boys. With a nod to each other, we gave Sokka the frown and Aang the smile. We continued to walk through the town, slightly more relaxed.

"Hey, there's some food," Aang pointed out.

"Finally," groaned Sokka as he ran to the food stand.

The three of us caught up with him.

"What do ya have?" he asked the vendor.

"Flaming fire flakes, best in town."

"I'll take 'em."

The boy began to shovel them down his mouth.

"Uh Sokka?" I asked nervously.

Just as I did, he let out a scream as he began to spit them out.

"Hot! Hot!"

Katara crossed her arms.

"Flaming fire flakes are hot-what do ya know?" she asked drily.

"Hey look at this," Aang spoke.

We walked over to a small area with children sitting on benches. They faced a small stage with a closed curtain. When they opened, the children started cheering.

"Don't worry, loyal citizens," spoke the puppet, "No one can surprise the Fire Lord."

An earth bender puppet slowly rose up next to him. The children tried to warn the small puppet of its impending doom. The Fire Lord puppet turned and burnt the puppet to bits, causing the children to cheer again. The four of us slowly walked away.

"Well that was-unnerving," I muttered.

The young Avatar continued to run ahead of us.

"Aang! Hold on," Katara yelled, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, but there's a big crowd. So it must be good," he replied.

"Knowing the Fire Nation, it's probably an execution," Sokka said sarcastically.

"Not during a festival, Sokka," I replied.

The four of us pushed our way to the front. A lone man was on the stage bending several fire balls around himself. He brought them together and spun the flame. Surprisingly, several birds flew away. The crowd cheered. An awe filled Aang watched them fly away.

"I gotta learn that trick," he declared.

The man bowed.

"Thank you! For my next trick, I'll need a volunteer from the audience."

Aang's hand immediately shot up.

"Oo! Me! Me!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Sokka whispered.

"I wanna get a closer look."

"It's better that we don't attract attention to ourselves," the sister added.

"How about you, little lady?" the man's voice asked.

We turned to see him pointing at Katara. She began to walk away and shook her head. The man stood up.

"Aw, she's shy. Let's give her some encouragement, folks!"

The crowd began to cheer as someone from behind pushed her forward. She glanced back at us before she was pulled up on stage.

"Aw, that could've been me," Aang pouted.

I giggled as I rubbed his bald head.

"Just watch, butterball."

"This next trick is called Taming the Dragon," the magician hollered, "You will be my captured princess."

He quickly tied her to the chair. With a swift movement, he formed the fire into a dragon. He moved it through the air.

"Don't worry, young maiden! I will tame this fiery beast!"

"So original," I drawled.

He bent a fiery rope and attached it to the dragon. he whipped the massive flame across the stage.

"It's too strong! I can't hold it!"

"We gotta help her," Aang yelled.

Sokka hit his shoulders.

"No! We don't wanna make a scene!"

"The rope, it's breaking," the man continued.

He then directed the flame at Katara. Before either of us could stop him, Aang bent himself in front of her and sent a large tornado at the dragon. The flame dispersed and blew confetti into the air. The performer had fallen to the ground. He looked at Aang.

"Hey! Are you trying to upstage me kid?" he whispered.

The crowd began to boo at the air bender. Nervously, he began to dance. Sokka and I hopped onto the stage. The Water Tribe warrior untied his sister.

"Hey," someone yelled, "That kid's the Avatar!"

"Uh...No he's not," I yelled back.

"Yes he is," the person retorted.

My gaze went to the streets and immediately caught sight of some guards. They were walking towards us. My eyes widened.

"Uh-oh."

"I think it's time to go," Sokka spoke while taking off his mask.

Katara and I removed ours as well.

"Follow me," a voice behind us called, "I can get you out of here."

"Over there," a guard yelled.

Immediately, the four of us started running toward the kind stranger. We passed through the massive hole. Hearing a small explosion, I glanced back to see smoke and the stranger following us. Quickly, he ran ahead of us and lead us through the town. Several guards caught sight of us.

"I'm calling Appa," Aang huffed.

He blew in to the whistle.

"I hope he can really hear that bison whistle," Sokka retorted.

"This way," the stranger ordered.

We quickly turned a corner only to be blocked off by Fire Nation guards.

"Okay, not this way."

He backed away as he threw another smoke bomb. He shoved us down a different alley way. We stopped in our tracks when we were faced with a wall. We turned around to see guards closing in on us. A large groan sounded.

"Appa! Down here," called Aang.

The sky bison flew down and flapped his tail. Thus, he effectively slammed the guards toward the street we had just come from. The five of us ran onto the saddle and started flying away. The stranger lit his last bomb and threw it down. It landed in the pile of fireworks, causing them to go off all around us. I couldn't help but to grin at the exploding lights. Appa dropped some lanterns onto a statue, creating a lit torch. The citizens began to cheer. I turned and faced the others in the saddle.

"Nice touch, setting off fireworks," Aang complimented.

"You really know your explosives," Sokka chimed.

"I'm familiar," the man confessed.

Sokka's eyes lit up.

"You're a Fire Nation soldier!"

"Was. My name's Chey."

I smiled at him. I bowed my head slightly.

"Thank you, nonetheless, for helping us."

His reply was a small smirk. Aang directed Appa back into the woods. Once we landed, Chey got a fire going. The five of us sat around it. After a few moments of silence, our new friend began to explain himself.

"I serve a man. More than a man, really. He's a myth, but he's real. A living legend: Jeong Jeong the deserter. He was a Fire Nation general." He scratched his head. "Or wait, was he an admiral?"

"He was very highly ranked. We get it," spouted an irritated Sokka.

"Yeah! Way up there! But he couldn't take the madness anymore. He's the first person to ever leave the army, and live," Chey chattered, "I'm the second, but you don't get to be a legend for that. It's okay though. Jeong Jeong's a fire bending genius! Some say he's mad, but he's not. He's enlightened."

"You mean there's a fire bender out here who's not with the Fire Lord?" Aang asked while standing up. "We've gotta go see him! He can train me!"

"We're not gonna go find some crazy fire bender," Sokka retorted.

"He's not crazy," Chey defended, "He's a genius! And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar. That's why I followed you into the festival."

The Water Tribe boy stood up.

"Look. Thanks for the help, but we're leaving for the North Pole in the morning."

"Sokka, this could be my only chance to meet a fire bending master who would actually be willing to teach me," Aang reasoned.

"It can't hurt just to talk to him," Katara added while the both of us stood up.

"Maybe he's a nice guy."

"That's what you said about going to the festival! Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Sokka hollered.

He turned only to have a spear pointed in his face. My eyes widened while I glanced around. Several men, wearing grass skirts, hats, and boots, surrounded us. The rest of us moved into a defensive position while the men encroached around us.

"Don't move," the one in front of Sokka said.

I let out a low growl. My hand remained on my water skin pouch. I removed it as one man reached his spear to my nose. Quickly, they had us walking in a line. We followed a narrow path.

"Jeong Jeong told you not to look for Avatar," the leading man spoke to Chey.

"Hold on," Sokka started.

"You know these guys?" I finished.

"Yeah! Lin Yee's an old buddy. Right Lin Yee?"

Lin Yee pointed his spear forward.

"Shut up. Keep moving."

We all continued down the path in silence. The four of us traded nervous glances. We soon made it to an open area. Seemingly natural stairs led down to a hut that on the brink of the river.

"Go on," Lin Yee ordered, "He sees you only."

Chey nervously spoke, "Oh that's okay. We can chat later."

"Is that where Jeong Jeong is?" Aang piped up, "I need to talk to him right away."

The twelve year old moved forward only to be stopped by a spear.

"No. You wait there." Lin Yee turned to Chey. "Go. Now!"

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. He's a great man...great man!"

The rest of us were lead to a hut that was nearby.

* * *

ELSEWHERE

"So the Avatar was here?" Zhao questioned a few guards, "And you let him slip away."

"Yes sir. But other than that, the festival went off without a hitch."

Part of the nearby torch fell to the ground. The three guards flinched. The guard continued.

"No fights. Theft was way down."

"I don't care about your local crime rates," interrupted Zhao, "Which way did they go?"

"They headed into the forest. Up the river, I suspect."

"Ready the river boats. We're going after the Avatar."

* * *

BY THE RIVER

The four of us were sprawled across the floor. Even though we looked like we were sleeping, all eyes were open.

"What happened?" asked Aang suddenly, "Can I see Jeong Jeong now?"

I looked up to see Chey fall to the ground.

"He won't see you," the man replied sadly, "He's very angry that I brought you here. He wants you to leave immediately."

Sokka sat up.

"Finally! Let's hit the road."

"Why won't he see me?"

"He says you're not ready. Says you haven't mastered water bending and earth bending yet."

"Wait, how does he know that?"

"He saw the way you walked into camp. He can tell."

I yawned. "That seems like hooey."

"I'm going in anyway."

Aang stood up and left. I sighed and shook my head.

"Gotta hand it to him, he doesn't quit."

* * *

Aang walked out of the barn and down to the hut on the water. He let out a sigh before pulling back the curtain. He frowned slightly when he saw several candles in a semi circle and Jeong Jeong sitting in the middle of it. He was facing the back wall.

"Get out," he ordered.

Aang hesitated before walking closer.

"Master, I need to learn fire bending."

"Only a fool seeks his own destruction."

The bald boy sat down.

"I'm the Avatar. It's my destiny to-"

"Destiny? What would a boy know of destiny? If a fish lives its whole life in this river, does he know the river's destiny? No! Only that it runs on and on, out of his control. He may follow where it flows, but he cannot see the end. He cannot imagine the ocean."

"Okay," Aang spoke slowly, "But it's the Avatar's duty to master all the bending disciplines."

"To master the bending disciplines, you must first master discipline itself. But you have no interest in this, so I have no interest in you. Now, get out."

"Please. I have to learn. This could be my only chance."

Jeong Jeong turned around abruptly.

"Are you deaf? How can I teach you if you refuse to listen? Before learning fire bending, you must learn water and earth. Water is cool and soothing. Earth is steady and stable. But fire," he paused to cup his hand around a flame, "Fire is alive! It breathes. It grows. Without the bender, a rock will not throw itself! But fire will spread and destroy everything in its path when one does not have the will to control it. That is its destiny! You are not ready! You are too weak!"

Jeong Jeong bent the flames of the fire into pillars until it hit the ceiling. The room suddenly became pitch black. A single flame lit the room. In Aang's place stood Avatar Roku.

"You think I am weak?" he questioned.

"Avatar Roku? No, no! I did not mean that."

"I have mastered the elements a thousand times in a thousand lifetimes. Now, I must do it once again. You will teach the Avatar fire bending," Roku declared while setting a nearby tree on fire. Jeong Jeong bowed his head.

"Yes. Yes, I will teach you."

"Really?" Aang asked, "That's great!"

The older man let out a sigh.

* * *

The next morning, the four teens walked down to the river. Sokka sat on a rock, fishing. Katara was bending a ball of water. Nahla was practicing her gymnastics. Aang stood on a rock with Jeong Jeong standing across from him.

"Widen your stance," the man ordered. Aang did so. "Wider!" Aang adjusted. "Bend your knees. Now concentrate...Good. Good!"

"Wait! What do I do now?" asked the Avatar.

"Silence! Talking is not concentrating. Look at your friend. Is she talking? And her? Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing."

Sokka turned to face him.

"Hey!"

"But what am I concentrating on?"

"Feel the heat of the sun. It is the greatest source of fire. It is on complete balance with nature."

"So when do I get to make some fire?"

"Concentrate!"

Jeong Jeong walked away while Aang sighed. His three friends giggled and chuckled behind him. He turned to look, only to see them stop abruptly. He face the hut again and began to blush with embarrassment.

Later on in the day, Jeong Jeong led Aang up the side of a nearby mountain. The young boy began to talk in excitement.

"Are we coming up here so I don't burn anything with my fire blasts?"

"No fire yet!"

Aang glanced down and back up.

"What?" he uttered.

They walked to the top of the hill.

"Power, in fire bending, comes from the breath. That is why you must master proper breath control."

"You brought me up here to breathe?"

The man turned away.

"Assume your stance." Aang did so. "Wider."

"You're not even loo-"

"Wider," bellowed Jeong Jeong. Aang listened. "Now, inhale through the nose and exhale through the mouth…Without talking."

Aang breathed in, and breathed out.

"Good. Keep going."

The man with scars on his face continued to walk back down the mountainside. Aang repeated his breathing with an annoyed expression.

Down below, Sokka was watching the other two water bend. Nahla stuck her tongue out slightly as she tried to manipulate the shape of it. Katara concentrated on her stream of water.

"Hey Katara?" asked Nahla.

"Yeah?"

"Can you teach me the water whip? I wasn't able to try it before," she paused to look at her friend, "Unless you don't want to..."

The Water Tribe girl grinned.

"Sure! Watch me, okay?"

"Okay."

Katara moved through the stances.

"You just have to imagine the shape it's gonna make. The wrist movement should come naturally," Katara paused, "To be honest, it's kinda like you ice trick."

"Hmm…like this?"

Nahla tried. Instead of moving foreward, she quickly spun and forced the shot away from them. Katara chuckled.

"Not quite."

The black haired water bender hung her head.

"I'm sorry. I've just been around earth benders all my life."

"It's okay. How about we do it together?"

"Okay."

For a few minutes, the two practiced the move together. After a while, Nahla made a perfect shot. She grinned. Just before she could say something, she noticed Aang walk over to Jeong Jeong's hut. The air bender walked inside.

"What are you doing here?" questioned the fire bender, "I did not tell you to stop."

"I've been breathing for hours."

"You want to stop breathing?"

"I want you to stop wasting my time! I already know how to squat and breathe and feel the sun. I wanna know how to shoot fire out of my finger tips!"

The man sighed heavily.

"I had a pupil once who had no interest in learning discipline. He was only concerned with the power of fire. How he could use it to destroy his opponents and wipe out the obstacles in his path. But fire is a horrible burden to bear. Its nature is to consume. Without control, it destroys everything around it. Learn restraint, or risk destroying yourself and everything you love."

Aang walked out of the little hut. He sat on the rock outside of it and began to meditate. Nahla turned to the siblings.

"I'm gonna go get something from my bag. Wanna come?"

The two shook their heads. The water bender in the green shirt shrugged and started walking up the hill. After some time, Jeong Jeong came from his dwelling. He immediately noticed Aang.

"I thought about what you said. I promise I'll be more patient," Aang complied.

"We are going to work with fire now."

"Oh yeah!"

Aang spun in a circle and landed on one knee. Immediately catching himself, he spun around.

"I mean, let us begin."

Jeong Jeong snatched a falling leaf. It began to smoke. He walked toward Aang.

"Concentrate on the fire. I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can."

The twelve year old let out a groan while falling into his stance. All of a sudden, Lin Yee ran up.

"Master! There is trouble."

"What's going on?" Aang questioned.

"Concentrate on your leaf."

"This is the worst fire bending instruction ever," he complained to Katara, "All he does is leave me alone for hours to concentrate or breathe."

"I'm sure there's a good reason," she encouraged.

"I'm ready to do so much more."

His face lit with a thought. He quickly assumed his stance and began to breathe as he had been taught. Smoke started to come from the foliage. In a few seconds, it turned into a flame. Aang looked down excitedly.

"I did it! I made fire," he exclaimed.

"Aang, that's great, but you should take it slow."

The Avatar accidentally made the flame larger.

"Careful!"

Aang began to reel backwards, trying to catch his balance. Once he did, he grinned.

"Now that's fire bending!"

He sent a pillar across the water.

"Aang, you'll hurt yourself," Katara continued.

He began to throw the flame between hands. First it went over his head, then in between his legs. He continued to throw it over his back. He stopped to look at it.

"I wonder how that juggler did it," Aang mused.

He began to spin around before creating a circle around himself. He failed to notice how large it became. A screaming Katara held her hands out in front of her, causing the flames to burn her. Aang quickly diffused the flames. She began to cry.

"Katara," he yelled, "I'm so sorry!"

He hopped over to her tearful side.

"Katara! What's wrong?" Sokka asked in concern as he sprinted over. "What did you do?" he asked Aang.

"I'm sorry," Aang apologized desperately, "It was an accident!"

A furious Sokka tackled the boy to the ground. He pinned him by the shoulders.

"I told you we shouldn't mess around with this! Look what you did! You burned my sister," he chastised profusely.

The female water bender sprung to her feet and ran in the opposite direction. Sokka slowly stood up, leaving Aang on the ground. The young bald boy glanced up with guilt written all over his face.

"You burned my sister," Sokka reiterated as Jeong Jeong and Nahla rushed over. The non bender pointed at the fire bender. "This is all your fault!"

"I know. Now pack your thinks. You must leave immediately."

"I'm sorry, I didn't…" Aang started to apologize but Sokka scowled at him and ran off, "I'm sorry!"

Jeong Jeong walked slightly next to the boy's side. He looked down on him with disappointment and disapproval. Aang looked at him, trying to explain with his eyes. Jeong Jeong turned around and walked away. When the man was gone, Nahla rushed to Aang's side. She pulled him into a hug as tears began to stream down his face. She rubbed his back soothingly.

* * *

Katara crouched over the water, farther up the river. She looked at her burned hands and slowly set them in to the water. She noticed the pain dimming drastically. She opened her eyes to see the water healing her injuries.

"You have healing abilities," Jeong Jeong said, "The great benders of the Water Tribe sometimes have this ability. I've always wished I were blessed, like you. Free from this burning curse."

"But you're a great master. You'll have powers I'll never know."

"Water brings healing, and life. But fire brings inky destruction, and pain. It forces those burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity, and savagery. Eventually, we're torn apart."

A sudden flame of fire shot at the two. Katara ducked with the man deflected it.

"Go get your friends and flee," he ordered, "Do not come back here, or you'll all be destroyed! Hurry!"

Katara sprinted away. Jeong Jeong quickly raised a wall of ferocious flames across the water. The boats turned to land just before the giant wall. Zhao jumped into the water.

"Don't worry, men. My teacher gave up fighting a long time ago." He split a small hole in the fire wall. "Haven't you, Master Jeong Jeong?"

The man dropped the massive wall of flames.

* * *

Katara sprinted over to Sokka and Nahla. Sokka was putting on Appa's reigns while Nahla tightened the baggage onto the saddle.

"Katara! Are you all right?" asked Sokka.

"I'm fine," she said calmly. "We've gotta get out of here. Where's Aang?"

Sokka angrily pointed to Jeong Jeong's house. Katara sprinted down and walked into the room. Aang was sitting within the semi circle of candles.

"Jeong Jeong tried to tell me that I wasn't ready. I wouldn't listen. I'm never gonna fire bend again."

"You'll have to eventually," Katara reasoned.

"No. Never again."

"It's okay, Aang. I'm healed."

"What? How?"

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to get out of here. Zhao and his soldiers are attacking!"

Aang air bent himself to face her, landing on his feet.

"Where?"

"By the river. They captured Jeong Jeong."

"I have to help him," Aang declared before sprinting away.

* * *

"Look at you. You were once so great," Zhao mocked, "I can't believe my former master became nothing more than a simple savage."

"It is you who's embraced savagery, Zhao."

"It's Admiral Zhao, now."

"That title will not help you against the Avatar. Do not try to fight him. You are no match."

"I think I can handle a child," he sneered.

"I have never seen such raw power."

Zhao growled.

"Jeong Jeong," called Aang.

"We'll see. Men! Take the deserter."

The seven men with spears surrounded Jeong Jeong. Aang stopped to watch. The man smirked before spinning a large ball of fire around himself. When it diffused, he was gone.

"It's a trick," shouted Zhao, "He's run off into the woods. Find him!" He turned to the bald boy. "Let's find out what my old master has taught you."

"You were Jeong Jeong's student?"

"Until I got bored."

Zhao sent a giant flame toward the Avatar. He flew to the side. Aang dodged the second flame with a gasp. The two circled each other.

"I see he taught you how to duck and run like a coward. But I doubt he showed you what a fire bender is truly capable of"

He sent another large flame. Using air bending, Aang evaded it. He looked over his shoulder.

"Woah! Wild shot!"

"I'll show you wild," retorted Zhao.

The bald boy diffused an incoming fire ball. He continued to jump away from four other ones.

"No self control," muttered Aang. He smirked.

"Stand and fight, Avatar!"

"Oh! Were we fighting? I thought you were just getting warmed up."

"I was!"

Aang sprinted toward the three docked boats. Zhao sent flare after flare at the speedy boy. He landed on the ground.

"Is that all you got? Man, they'll make anyone an admiral these days!"

Aang continued on and jumped to the top of one ship.

"Ahoy," he yelled. He turned around and started shaking his rear. "I'm Admiral Zhao!"

Growling, Zhao hopped onto the boat as well. He angrily sent a blast that covered the whole ship. Aang hopped over to the second one. He turned to look at the man.

"I don't know why, but I thought you'd be better than Zuko," he mocked.

Aang laid flat on the dock to avoid a powerful fire blast. He sat up with a grin.

"Sloppy. Very sloppy."

Zhao growled even more. He sent more blasts as Aang hopped onto the third ship. He narrowly avoided a flame as he jumped through a window. The tattooed boy tiptoed on the top. He took a few steps forward. Zhao jumped out.

"No where to run, now you little smart mouth."

Zhao sent a blast as Aang hopped over him.

"You've lost this battle," declared Aang.

He jumped into the air to avoid Zhao's attack.

"Are you crazy? You haven't thrown a single blow!"

"No, but you have."

Aang motioned to the other boats. Zhao turned to see the destruction he had caused.

"Jeong Jeong said you had no restraint."

Aang bent himself from the boat. Angry, Zhao increased the flames and screamed. The twelve year old popped up from the water.

"Have a nice walk home," he called cheerfully.

"Aang! Come on! Let's go," called Solka.

Aang flew onto Appa's head. The sky bison immediately took off. The youngest turned to his friends.

"Wait! Where's Jeong Jeong?"

"He disappeared. They all did."

We all looked down to see the empty huts. When Appa had flown far enough away, Aang climbed into the saddle.

"Aang! You're burned," Katara pointed out.

He looked down, noticing it for the first time. Katara moved closer to him.

"Let me help you."

She opened her water skin pouch and bent some water. When her hand was covered, she laid it on Aang's burn. With a deep breath, the water covered the burn. After a few moments, it was gone.

"Wow, that's good water."

"You've gotta teach me how to do that," Nahla remarked with a smirk.

"When did you learn how to do that?" asked Sokka.

She shrugged. "I guess I always knew."

"Oh! Well thanks for all the first aid over the years," he commented sarcastically. "Like, when I fell into the grease gramble, and that time I had two fish hooks in my thumb!"

Nahla quirked a brow.

"Two?" asked Aang in confusion.

"He tried to get the first fish hook out with another fish hook."

Nahla started laughing boisterously. She gripped her stomach as the boy continued.

"And that time the mink snake bit me. Thanks for healing that up. That was great. Real helpful."

"Sokka," Nahla spoke between chuckles, "Two fish hooks…absurd!"

The Water Tribe boy gave her a deadpanned glance. She ignored it as they continued to fly away.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all for being so patient. It keeps getting more difficult to put up new chapters on a regular basis. But, I will not stop until I'm finished. Thank you for all of the reviews, they are most appreciated. Please, feel free to ask me any questions. I would love to answer them. Feedback is also awesome. Please continue to R&R and have a lovely day! You're all fantastic!**

**manyreasons**


	15. Chapter 15-The Northern Air Temple

**Here's Book 1 Episode 17. Enjoy!**

* * *

The four of us continued to fly for most of the next day. Katara and I patched up some of our clothing. Sokka and Aang were playing some kind of hand game. Momo laid on my shoulder as he napped. I occasionally rubbed his fur. After the majority of the morning, I lifted up my cloak and grinned at my handiwork.

"That's look great, Nahla," Katara complimented.

"Thanks, but it's not at good as yours."

Sokka snapped his head toward us.

"You two are sewing?"

I nodded. Smirking, Sokka rummaged through his bag. He eventually pulled out a sock. He held it out to me. I quickly covered my nose as the horrible stench blew through the air.

"Can you see this for me?" he asked.

I slowly pushed his hand away.

"Maybe after you've cleaned it," suggested Katara noticing the predicament.

"Or burn it," I quipped.

Aang gave a quiet chuckle. Appa continued to soar through the sky. Once the sun had begun to set, the young Avatar directed his bison to the ground. The four of us started walking. A glimpse of light caught my eye.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked aloud.

"It looks like a fire," spoke Aang.

"Let's go see what's happening," I suggested.

I quickly grabbed Katara's arm and started jogging toward the fire. I looked back to see the boys following us. We slowed down just as we broke through the tree line. A crowd of people sat on some benches. A couple of people spoke under a small tower. The fire we had seen was toward the front.

"I think he's telling a story," Katara whispered.

"Let's go listen."

I led the other three to one of the front row benches. I sat at one end, followed by Sokka, Katara, and Aang at the other end. For a few hours the man went on. Sokka easily became bored. The rest of us listened intently.

"So, travelers, the next time you think you hear a strange large bird talking, take a closer look. It might not be a giant parrot, but a flying man! A member of a secret group of air walkers who laugh at gravity and laugh at those who are bound to the earth by it."

"Aren't air bender stories the best?" whispered Aang.

"Was it realistic? Is that how it was back then?" asked the brunette.

"I laugh at gravity all the time." He chuckled. "Gravity."

"Jingle jingle," the man suddenly said as held his hat out to Sokka.

The Water Tribe boy searched his pockets and lifted up his hands. He opened them to reveal lint and a bug. I chuckled and reached into my pocket. I pulled out four silver pieces.

"Sorry," Sokka whined.

The man turned around. "Aw, cheapskates."

Smiling I stood up and headed over to the man. I tapped his shoulder. He faced me.

"I have some," I stated as I placed the silver pieces in to his hat.

He smiled sweetly. "Thank you."

He turned back around and started counting. Aang ran up next to me.

"Hey! Thanks for the story," he said.

"Tell it to the cap, boy," he spoke without looking.

A small copper piece fell to the ground. Momo hopped down and replaced it. The man turned around slightly. He began to pet Momo.

"Aw, much obliged little bat thing."

Momo scurried back as the man stood up.

"It means a lot to hear air bender stories. It must've been a hundred years ago your great grandfather met them," marveled Aang.

"What are prattling about child? Great grand pappy saw the air walkers last week," he informed.

I excitedly looked at Aang.

"Let's go get Appa," I hurried.

Quickly, the four of us ran all the way back to Appa. We quickly boarded him. With a "yip yip" from Aang, we set off. All but Aang fell asleep. We woke up the next morning to see icy mountains and ivory clouds. Sokka sat against the back and started carving. Shivering, I grabbed my cloak and put it on. I huddled in between the carver and the rim of the saddle for extra warmth. He chuckled lightly.

"I don't have a coat," I explained sheepishly.

Appa groaned.

"Hey! We're almost to the Northern Air Temple," announced Aang, "This is where they had the championship for sky bison pulling."

Katara plopped next to Sokka with an excited grin.

"Do you think we'll really find air benders?"

"Do you want me to be like you or totally honest?" questioned Sokka.

"Are you saying I'm a liar?"

"I'm saying you're an optimist. Same thing really."

I chuckled. "Not really."

"Do you think we'll find them, Nahla?" persisted the water bender.

I shrugged. "There's always a possibility."

"Hey guys!" called Aang, "Look at this!"

Katara and I rushed to the front of the saddle to stare at the gorgeous temple. To our amazement, some of the people were flying. Katara gasped.

"There really are air benders!"

Aang crossed his arms and leaned back.

"No they're not."

I cocked my head to the side.

"What do you mean they're not? Those guys are flying," Sokka exclaimed.

"Gliding maybe, but not flying. You can tell by the way they move. They're not air bending. Those people have no spirit."

All of a sudden, the siblings and I ducked to avoid being hit by a glider. The kid controlling it started laughing.

"I don't know Aang, that kid seemed pretty spirited," refuted Katara.

Suddenly, Aang opened his glider and jumped into the air. The three of us watched from the saddle as more kids surrounded us. Appa bucked, throwing Katara and me into Sokka's arms.

"We'd better find some solid ground before it finds us," he suggested.

* * *

Aang flew right next to the flying kid. He wore a look of determination. They passed the aerie.

"Go Teo," one child cried.

"Show that bald kid how it's done!"

The pair of gliders circled through the air. Teo pulled on his levers in order to circle again. Aang followed close behind. Soon, the two were spiraling downward.

"Hey there," called Teo, "you're pretty good!"

"Yeah I know, but I can do more than fancy gliding," bragged Aang.

Aang flew under a bridge. He leaned sideways in order to be parallel to the wall. Letting go of his glider, he began to run across the wall. The bald boy created a sphere of air and rode on it. He rejoined his glider right before the building curved. He flew right next to the other kid.

"Wow! I don't think I could do that, but here's a good one."

Teo pressed a button, allowing a light grey smoke to blow through the air. The boy directed his glider in specific directions. Eventually, he created an outline of Aang's face. He rejoined the grumpy Avatar.

"What do ya think?" asked Teo.

"It's great," muttered Aang.

The bald boy landed next to his three friends. They all looked over just in time to see Teo pull a lever. This caused his wheels to stop. A few other children removed the glider section from his wheelchair. Teo lifted his glasses before rolling to the newcomers.

"Hey! You're a real air bender," he exclaimed, "You must be the Avatar! Th-That's amazing! I've heard stories about you!"

Aang rubbed his head bashfully.

"Thanks."

"Wow," Sokka yelled, "This glider chair is incredible!"

He moved toward the wings to look at them.

"If you think this is good, wait until you see the other stuff my dad designed."

Teo led the group of four into the temple. They walked through a hallway that faced a large, ornate sky bison. Once they were inside the room, they saw tons of pipes connecting through the walls. Aang looked around sadly as he glanced from statue to statue.

"Wow," Sokka exclaimed while running toward the machinery.

"Yeah," Teo spoke, "My dad's the mastermind behind this whole place. Everything's powered by hot air. It even pumps some hot air outside to give us a lift while gliding."

"This place is unbelieveable," Aang remarked.

"Yeah. It's great, isn't it?"

"No, just unbelieveable."

Nahla frowned as he walked away. Katara walked over to Teo.

"Aang used to come here a long time ago. I think he's a little shocked that it's so...different," she explained before heading over to Aang.

"So better," Sokka added.

Nahla glared at the back of his head. She stood next to Teo.

"I couldn't imagine returning to an old home and seeing it this altered," she whispered.

Teo looked up at her with curiosity.

"It's a little heartbreaking to see him like this," she finished.

Aang stared at a large painting that seemed to be of the monks. Katara stood slightly behind him.

"This is supposed to be the history of my people," he whined.

Frowning, Katara laid her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and headed over to the bison sculpture. He grimaced as he glanced at the green fluids. His gaze moved upwards just in time to see the bison let steam out of its mouth. He jumped back in disgust.

"I'm sure some parts of the temple are still the same," Katara encouraged.

Teo led the small group across a large bridge. They walked into a coliseum-like building. The four travelers looked around in curiosity.

"It's nice to see at least one part of the temple that isn't ruined," Aang said cheerfully.

"Look out," a loud voice bellowed.

All of a sudden, the statue's head went flying. A large rock swung forward. The five teens began to cough as the dust built up. They glanced up to see a group of men walking toward them. The man in the center had a monocle and slightly fringed eyebrow hair.

"What the doodle? Don't you know enough to stay away from construction sights?" asked the man, "We have to make room for the bathhouse."

"Do you know what you did?" Aang demanded, "You just destroyed something sacred! For a stupid bathhouse!"

"Well, people around here are starting to sink," the man replied naively.

"This whole place stinks!"

Aang forced a ton of air at the contraption. Nahla squealed and gripped Sokka's arm with her hands. The gust blew it off the edge and down the mountain.

"This is a sacred temple. You can't treat it this way," Aang commanded. "I've seen it when the monks were here, I know what it's supposed to be like."

Nahla slowly let go of Sokka's arm.

"The monks? But, you're twelve," the man replied.

"Dad," Teo joined, "He's the Avatar! He used to come here a hundred years ago."

"What are you doing? Who said you could be here?" Aang rambled.

"Hmm…doing here," the man repeated, "A long time ago, but not a hundred years, my people became refugees after a terrible flood. My infant son, Teo, was badly hurt and lost his mother." He sniffled. "I needed somewhere to rebuild, and I stumbled across this place. Couldn't believe it! Everywhere, pictures of flying people! But empty, nobody home! Then, I came across these fan like contraptions."

"Our gliders," Aang pointed out.

"Yes! Little light flying machines. They gave me an idea. Build a new life for my son in the air! Then everyone will be on equal ground, so to speak. We're just in the process of improving what's already here."

Katara and Sokka wiped tears from their eyes as the man continued.

"And, after all, isn't that what nature does?"

"Nature knows where to stop," Aang spoke while walking toward the hole.

"I suppose that's true. Unfortunately, progress has a way of getting away from us." Teo's dad's head shot up. "Look at the time!"

Everyone shifted their gaze to three candles.

"Come! The pulley system must be oiled before dark."

"Wait," Sokka spoke up, "How can you tell the time from that thing? The notches all look the same."

"The candle will tell us. Watch."

The middle candle let off four slight explosions.

"You put spark powder in the candle!"

"Four flashes, so it's exactly four hours passed midday. Or, as I call it, four o'candle."

Sokka let out a guffaw.

"If you like that, wait until you see my finger safe knife sharpener! It only took me three time to get it right."

The man removed his four wooden fingers and tossed them into Sokka's hand. After a glance, Sokka let out a yelp. The man tapped his shoulder.

"Follow me!"

The Water Tribe boy grinned and followed after the man.

"Hey Aang," Teo spoke, "I wanna show you something."

Teo continued to lead the remaining three back through the temple.

"I just can't get over it. There's not a single thing that's the same," Aang whined.

"I don't know about that," Teo replied as he reached over to pick up a critter. "The temple might be different, but the creatures that live here are probably direct descendants of the ones that lived here a long time ago."

"You're right. They're kind of keepers of the temple's origins."

Katara handed the little creature to Aang. The bald boy smiled.

"They're the sole witness to the history of this place," added Nahla.

"Besides, there's one part of the temple that hasn't changed at all."

Teo continued to lead the other three through the halls. They stopped at a large door that held brass lines. Nahla grinned.

"Well, this is pretty cool."

"Hey! It's just like the one in the other air temple," Katara exclaimed.

"Only an air bender can open it. So, inside, it's completely untouched. Just the way the monks left it. I've always wondered what it was like in there."

"Aang," inquired Katara.

"I'm sorry. This is the last part of the temple that's the same as it was. I want it to stay that way."

"I completely understand," Teo responded, "I just wanted you to know it was here."

"Thanks," he said shortly before heading out.

Katara followed after him. Nahla squeezed Teo's shoulder. He glanced up to see her smiling.

"He really does appreciate it," she whispered.

The young boy returned the smile with a grin of his own.

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

Sokka and Teo's father walked down a dark stairwell. Each one held a blue light.

"These lanterns are terrible," Sokka complained, "I can't see." He opened the top. "Why would you wanna use fireflies for light?"

"Hey! Close that up, they'll get loose," he commanded, "Fireflies are a non-flammable light source."

The pair continued down the steps until they reached a wooden door. The man felt the edge of the door.

"Cover your nose, and hold your breath," he told Sokka.

The man opened a small panel that allowed the two to look in.

"Okay. So you brought me all the way down here to see an empty room."

"Wrong, it's filled to the brim with natural gas. Came across it my first time here. Unfortunately, I was carrying a torch at the time. Nearly blew myself and the place even more sky high. I thought my eyebrows would never grow back. Anyway there's a vital problem that needs solving. From time to time, we have gas leaks."

The two began to fiddle with the side of the door.

"And they're nearly impossible to find."

"So this place is an explosion waiting to happen," Sokka concluded.

"Yes, until I figure out how to locate something I can't see, hear, smell, or touch."

* * *

"The wind will carry you. It supports something inside you, something lighter than air," Teo explained, "And that something takes over when you fly."

A nervous Katara set down her glider.

"I change my mind. I think I was born without that something."

Teo chuckled. "Impossible! Everybody has it."

"Come on, Katara," I urged, "If I can try, you can try."

"Spirit," Aang spoke up.

"What?"

"That's the something you're talking about."

"Yeah, I suppose it is."

In a couple of moments, Teo had been fitted into his glider. Katara stood at the edge. I was in between her and Teo.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"No," she whimpered.

She began to scream as she fell downward. Her laugh soon turned into an excited laugh as she began to raise up. I smirked.

"Wait for me, Katara," I called before following her.

I jumped off the edge just as Teo was. We both caught a lift of air and soared above the ground.

"I can't believe I'm flying," she yelled.

"Just make sure you keep your mouth close so you don't swallow a bug," advised Aang.

"Thanks butterball," I replied before soaring upward.

I spun myself in a circle before catching up to my friends.

"Teo was right about the air," Katara started, "All I had to do was trust it, let it carry me."

"Even though Teo's not an air bender, he really does have the spirit of one."

The young Avatar flew flew back down to a landed Teo. Smirking, I glanced at Katara.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Make him feel better."

She shrugged. "I don't know."

I chuckled. "See you on the ground, Katara."

I leaned toward the aerie. Just as I was low enough, I dropped my feet and started to run. Using my momentum, I forced myself to slow down, coming to a stop. A nearby kid took the glider from me. I hurried over to Teo and Aang.

"Wait," Katara called from the sky, "How do I land this thing? What if I land over-ack ack!" She began to choke. "Bleh, bug! Bug! That was a bug."

I clutched my stomach as I began to laugh at my friend.

"Aang, I think ya need to help her."

He nodded and flew after her. Still laughing, I gripped Teo's chair. The boy glanced up at me. Suddenly, he started to join me in the laughter.

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

Teo's dad stood over an invention's plan. Sokka rummaged through a shelf. In matter of seconds, he began to drop things. He caught a miniature blimp with eggs in it.

"I said don't touch anything!"

More stuff fell onto Sokka's head. He immediately dropped down and began to pick things up.

"Oh, don't worry. That experiment's old, and that egg was just apart of last weeks lunch."

Sokka sniffed only to grimace.

"Ugh, week old egg smell," he whined.

"Quick! Find that egg!"

The two began to scramble across the floor.

* * *

FURTHER IN THE AIR TEMPLE...

"I can't believe I'm finally going to see what's inside," Teo exclaimed.

"I have to admit, I'm a little excited too," I added.

Aang readied his stance. In a quick series of moved, he shot air from his hands and into the horns. This effectively made the door unlock.

* * *

BACK BY SOKKA...

The two continued to search the floor for the missing egg.

"How can something that's so small you can't even see it make such a big stink," exasperated Sokka.

Teo's father's head shot up.

"That's the solution to our problem!"

"Yeah," joined Sokka, "If we put a whole mess of rotten eggs in the cellar where the gas seeps up-"

"The gas will mix with the smell of rotten eggs!"

"Then, if there's a leak-"

"You smell rotten eggs! Then you just follow your nose to the place it's coming from-"

"And plug up the hole where the gas is escaping!"

"You're a genius," they cried in unison.

A bell began to ding.

"Something's wrong," the man said, "I've got to go!"

Sokka followed after him.

* * *

BY THE OTHERS...

The four of us walked into the room as the door opened. All of our eyes grew wide with fear. They shifted from knives to a spiked wheel to a large Fire Nation war balloon. My mouth hung open in shock.

"This is a nightmare," declared Aang.

"You don't understand," Teo's father proclaimed.

Aang spun around angrily.

"You're making weapons for the Fire Nation!"

"You make weapons for the Fire Nation?" yelled an upset Sokka.

The man lowered his head.

"Explain all this! Now," demanded Teo.

"It was about a year after we moved here. Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement. You were too young to remember this, Teo. They were going to destroy everything! Burn it to the ground! I pleaded with them. I begged them to spare us. They asked what I had to offer. I offered my services. You must understand! I did this for you!"

Teo turned his head away from his father. The man was about to speak, but Teo turned his chair away as well. The saddened man left the five of us behind. I glanced around at the others. I approached Aang and Teo.

"Listen," I started, "I don't agree with what he's done, but we can't let him continue on like this!"

"Nahla, what are you saying?" Teo questioned.

I glanced into Aang's grey eyes. He nodded in understanding.

"We have to fight the Fire Nation off," he finished.

* * *

LATER...

Teo an Aang opened the inventor's door.

"When are they coming?" Aang questioned.

"Soon," he muttered, "Very soon."

"You can't give them more weapons."

"If I don't give them what they want, they will destroy this place!"

Noticing the burning blimp, the man covere it to snuff it out.

"How can I be proud of you when your inventions are being used for murder?" questioned Teo.

"I need some time to think."

The bell began to ring, scaring the man.

"You need to leave, go!"

"We're not leaving," Teo rebuked.

"Then hide! Quickly!"

Just as they did, Teo's dad pulled a lever. It opened a door in the floor and rose up a Fire Nation soldier.

"You know better than to keep me waiting. Give me what you owe us so I can be on my way," the man demanded.

The inventor lowered his head.

"Well? Is there a problem?"

"No! Right this way."

Aang shut the door and hopped onto a table.

"The deal's off."

"The Avatar!"

"Aang, don't get involved!"

"If I don't get what I came for, the Fire Nation will burn this place to rubble!"

"Get out of here," demanded Aang as he air slapped the man. "You're leaving empty handed!"

"Then the destruction of this temple will be on your head!"

The man lowered back into the ground. Aang bent the door closed.

* * *

ON THE BRIDGE...

"This is bad! Very, very bad," shouted Sokka.

"Aang, what are we gonna do?" Katara worried, "How can we possibly keep them all away?"

"There's probably going to be thousands of them," I added.

"I'll tell ya how, we have something they don't." Aang pointed to the sky. "Air power! We control the sky. That's something the Fire Nation can't do! We can win!"

"I want to help," Teo's dad chimed.

"Good. We'll need it."

I grinned.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

LATER...

"We finally got the war ballon working, thanks to Sokka. This boy's a genius!"

"Thank you. You're a genius!"

"Thank you!"

Aang and Katara gave a deadpanned look to each other.

"See, the problem with the old war balloon was you could get it air born, but once ya did, it just kept going." The miniature demonstrated his point. "You could put a hole in the balloon, but it'd escape. So, the question became, how do you keep a lid on hot air?"

"Ugh, if only we knew," quipped Katara.

The four teens laughed.

"A lid is actually the answer! If you control the hot air, you control the war balloon."

"Hmm. That's actually pretty smart," Katara replied.

"Okay, we've got four kinds of bombs. Smoke, slime, fire, and-"

"Stink! Never underestimate the power of stink!"

In the moments following, everyone armed themselves. Once armed, they all took their station. After a long, and eerie silence, a tiny voice spoke out.

"They're coming!"

"Are we ready?" asked Teo.

"Yes, but where's Sokka with the war balloon?" Katara asked nervously.

"We'll have to start without it," Aang reasoned.

Hastily, all the flyers were lined up. Aang stood at the front. In a quick flash, he flew into the sky. Katara pushed Teo and moved out of the way. The rest of the villagers cheered on the flyers. The flyers ducked beneath the clouds to face the soldiers. They immediately threw the bombs at their faces.

"Take them out of the sky, now," a soldier ordered.

They were suddenly hit with a smoke bomb. Aang quickly rode his air scooter across the snowy bank above causing the snow to topple onto the soldiers.

"We've got them on the run! We need more slime," Aang ordered.

Above the clouds, Katara and Momo were handing bombs to the flyers. Suddenly, several grappling hooks shot toward them, frightening Appa. Katara and the lemur held onto the sides of the saddle. Appa flew away from the hooks. The flyers headed toward them to see tanks climbing the side of the mountain. Aang flew over to an anchor and dislodged it. It began to fly backwards. Another hook shot from the ground, narrowly missing Aang. Flames came from the tanks and headed toward the flyers. They continued to throw the bombs below. Aang hopped in between four tanks and blew each one in a separate direction. They landed on their backs, only for the tank to readjust.

"Those things are unstoppable," exclaimed Katara.

"I think I know how they work," Teo replied, "I remember my dad tinkering with a counter balance system. Something to do with water. Works great huh?"

"Water? Can you get me close to one?"

"No problem."

Katara flew slightly higher to where Nahla was standing.

"Nahla! They can be stopped with water!"

The black haired bender smirked and hopped onto Appa. They flew back next to Teo. Katara hopped on. Nahla smirked.

"No worries, I can jump."

Katara dropped from Teo just as Nahla rolled on the other side of Aang. Simultaneously, the two water benders lifted up a ragged chunk of ice. They both broke the wheels off of them. The Avatar jumped in front of Katara. Aang swatted fire balls away from the girls. Two tanks were rolling closer. Suddenly, Appa plopped down and threw them on their sides. The three scurried up the bison's tail. Nahla snarled as she saw a soldier readying his stance inside a tank.

"You will not hurt Appa," she hollered before forcing it off the cliff with ice.

After she landed, Appa flew away from the tanks. The three teens looked down. They quickly made it to the aerie.

"We're out of bombs," Teo cried.

"Come on Sokka. Where's that war balloon."

Nahla turned around and smirked. "Right there."

In the balloon, Sokka looked down at the scene.

"Hey, why aren't they shooting at us?" he questioned.

"The insignia! They think we're on their side!"

"Then I guess they won't see this coming," he spoke with a smirk.

"Bombs away!"

Sokka cut all of the strings. Glops of green gunk fell on top of the men.

"Uh oh! That was the last one!"

"Wait a second! You smell that?"

"Rotten eggs," cried the Water Tribe boy. "There! That's where the gas is escaping!"

Sokka turned and started prying at the fire tank.

"What are you doing? That's our fuel source!"

"It's the only bomb we've got."

With that, the two hurled it down into the deep canyon. After a split moment, the mountain exploded. A mass of black fumes covered the area. Everyone ducked their heads away from the fumes. Once it settled, they noticed retreating soldiers.

"Look! They're retreating," Aang proclaimed.

A loud cheer erupted from the group.

"We're going down," Sokka called as the balloon passed.

"No! Sokka! Hold on," Katara cried.

Nahla ran to the edge of the aerie and watched Aang swoop low. In the balloon, Sokka twirled his boomerang with a rope attached to it.

"Get ready," he told the inventor.

Aang swooped low and started heading high. Sokka threw his boomerang around his friend's feet. The inventor grabbed onto Sokka and flew into the air. Aang flew back up to the aerie and gently set them down. Nahla rushed over to Sokka and hugged him tight.

"You're okay," she yelled.

She moved just as Katara hugged her brother.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again," Nahla scolded light heartedly.

Sokka lowered his head and rubbed his neck. The sun started to set as everyone gathered in the courtyard.

"Ya know what?" Aang started, "I'm really glad you guys all live here now. I realized it's like the hermit crab. Maybe you weren't born here, but you found this empty shell and made it your home. And now you protect each other."

"That means a lot coming from you," Teo admitted.

"Aang," Sokka chimed, "You were right about air power. As long as we've got the skies, we'll have the Fire Nation on the run!"

Another loud cheer erupted from everyone. Nahla slightly nudged Sokka. He looked over to see her smirking. Unbeknownst to the others, Teo's father bowed his head slightly with concern.

* * *

DOWN BELOW...

Fire Nation soldiers surrounded a deflated war balloon. The man who had visited the temple earlier stood behind them. On his face was an evil grin.

"This defeat is the gateway to many victories."

The balloon slowly began to inflate as the benders fueled it with their fire.

* * *

**Holy cow! Thank you all for being so wonderfully patient! Life kind of got it the ****way, as it does sometimes. I hope you liked this chapter! Please continue to R&R! I really appreciate it. I love getting feedback. Questions and curiosities are always welcome. :) I can not thank you enough for being so supportive and kind. You all are super wonderfully amazing! More chapters to come. Thank you lovely people, enjoy the day!**

**manyreasons**


	16. Chapter 16-The Waterbending Master

**Here's Book 1 Episode 18...Enjoy!**

**Also **_Flashback_** looks like that**

* * *

The four of us sat on Appa's back. He was flying close to the water. Aang sat on the flying bison's head. Sokka slumped over the end of the saddle. Katara and I sat in the middle. I was holding my flimsy coat close to my body, cursing at myself for not buying an appropriate coat. My arms and legs refused to stop shaking. Sokka suddenly broke the silence.

"I'm not one to complain, but can't Appa fly any higher?"

The sky bison released a groan. An irritated Aang turned around.

"I have an idea. Why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us to the North Pole," he retorted grumpily.

"I'd love to," Sokka snarked as he began to shake his rump, "Climb on everyone! Sokka's ready for take off."

Momo jumped from his position to the eldest boy's back.

"Look, we're all a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight," Katara reasoned.

"And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here," her brother countered.

All of a sudden, we heard a cracking sound. Aang let out a scream as he turned Appa sharply. The three of us held onto Appa's saddle, screaming as well.

"Aang!" I exclaimed.

Appa lifted upwards as I got sight of jagged ice. The sky bison clipped the top only to start reeling through the air. He crash landed into the water. I glanced up to see ice surrounding us. I turned my head to see boats of people coming towards us.

"They're water benders," cried Katara, "We found the Water Tribe!"

"More like they found us," I chittered with glee.

"Leilani?" a voice suddenly yelled.

My glee was immediately retracted as I stiffened. I turned around to see a man running on the ice. The man had long, gray hair that stopped just past his shoulders, part of which was braided. His eyes were a deep blue with the middle slightly brighter. He had skin that matched my own. I inwardly started to panic.

"Leilani? Is that you?" he asked again.

By this time, the other three joined me in watching the man.

"Who's Leilani?" Sokka asked confused.

The man pointed straight to me. "Her!"

"Uh-uh, no I'm not," I stuttered, "My name is Nahla."

The man was suddenly dejected. My heart ached to see him so saddened. My mind was whirling.

*How does he know my name?* I thought.

"I apologize," the man said, "It's just, you look so much like-" he stopped himself.

I frowned with empathy.

* * *

IN THE FIRE NATION...

"He's heading north," Zhao spoke, "The Northern Water Tribe. The Avatar needs to master water bending. He's looking for a teacher."

"Then what are we waiting for?" cried a man, "Let's go get him!"

"Patience, Captain Lee. This isn't some little Earth Village we can just march in to. The Water Tribe is a great nation. There's a reason they've survived a hundred years of war," he explained while pacing, "The frozen tundra is treacherous. The landscape itself is an icy fortress. We'll need a massive invasion force."

* * *

FARTHER NORTH...

Aang leaned forward on the bison's head. He stood up and pointed straight ahead.

"There it is!"

"The Northern Water Tribe," Katara muttered.

"We're finally here," Sokka echoed.

I stared with awe at the massive town. A motion was caught from the corner of my eye. I turned slightly to see Aurek, the man who knew my real name, holding up a jacket. He smiled at me.

"Would you like something warmer?" he called.

I nodded as I caught the garment. I pulled it over me. I glanced down to see it was similar to Katara's. It had a white waistband and handcuffs. The inside of the hood was also white. A crescent moon was outlined in purple on my chest. The base color was a dark blue.

"Thank you!" I called back.

I turned back just in time to see the wall opening. One of the men motioned for us to go in. Appa began to swim into a cubed area. We all glanced up to see the people on the wall bending down water to raise us up.

"I can't believe how many water benders live up here," spoke the brunette.

"We'll find a master to teach us no problem," Aang called back.

We were soon at the level of the canals. Two boats led us through the area. We all looked around with joy and awe. People were visible from the sides of the bridges and walls. They all cheered as we passed through. Aang began to wave. A smaller boat was also on the water. A girl about my age was sitting at the front. I waved slightly. She nodded. I watched as she continued on. I noticed Sokka was staring at her. I began to feel my cheeks heat up.

"This place is beautiful," remarked Katara.

Sokka ran onto Appa's tail.

"Yeah, she is," he said.

Katara turned around as well. I bit my lip and squinted my eyes slightly. My cheeks were now burning.

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

Lieutenant Jee strummed at his instrument with serenity. Another crew member banged softly on the drums. Iroh began to sing.

"Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall."

Two other crew members began to dance.

"Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. Four seasons, for love. Four seasons, for love."

Two guards and Admiral Zhao ran onto the ship. The band stopped playing as they noticed Zhao.

* * *

IN THE PALACE...

Bangs drummed loudly. Four men brought a giant "plate" of food in front of Appa. The sky bison groaned, effectively scaring them away. Sokka and Nahla smirked as he began to eat. In the middle of the area, four other men placed something in the water. It began to steam as the chief approached.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe and an ally from the Earth Kingdom. And they have brought with them someone very special. Someone who many of us believed disappeared from the world until now. The Avatar!"

The room erupted into applause. Aang humbly waved.

"We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday," the chief announced as the white haired princess stepped forward. "Princess Yue is now of marrying age."

Sokka leaned forward and watched closing. Nahla frowned slightly. After a moment, she shook it away.

"Thank you father. May the great Ocean and Moon spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

"Now! Master Pakku and his students will perform."

Immediately, Aang, Katara, and Nahla glued their eyes to the water benders. The three people performed a series of movements with a large amount of water. They worked together to move the mass of liquid. Nahla moved her hands in a similar motion, although refraining from actually bending. She noticed the princess coming to sit down. Wanting to be friendly, she scooted closer to the edge. Yue nodded and sat down between her and Sokka. The boy was shoving food into his mouth. Nahla's gaze was ripped away as she continued to watch the bending. The Water Tribe boy turned to the princess.

"Hi there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe."

She bowed slightly. "Very nice to meet you."

"So, uh...You're a princess, huh?" She nodded as the bending ended. "Ya know, back in my tribe, I'm kinda like a prince myself."

Katara scoffed. "Prince of what?"

"A lot of things," he retorted, "Do you mind? In trying to have a conversation here."

"My apologies, Prince Sokka," she mocked as she bowed.

Nahla snickered to herself. The boy shot her a look. The black haired water bender crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out. He looked back to Yue.

"So, it looks like I'm gonna be in town for awhile. I'm thinking maybe we could do an activity together?" he asked unsurely.

"An activity?" she asked happily.

Sokka shoved more food in his mouth. He let out a cough afterward.

"Very smooth," quipped Katara.

Across the way, the chief had brought Aang over to the old man.

"Master Pakku. Meet your newest student, the Avatar."

Aang bowed politely.

"Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment," Pakku replied.

"My friends and I can't wait to start training with you," the bald boy responded, "After we relax for a couple of days."

"If you want to relax, then I suggest visiting a tropical island. If not, I'll see you all at sunrise. Goodnight."

Pakku turned around and left. Chief Arnook shrugged.

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

The door to Zuko's room opened. Iroh peeked his head in.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the tsungi horn," the Prince snapped.

"No. It's about our plans," he said quickly, "There is a bit of a problem."

Zhao stepped in and walked past Iroh. He faced Zuko.

"I'm taking your crew."

"What?" yelled Zuko as he stomped over.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole."

"Uncle, is that true?"

"I'm afraid so," the aged man replied, "He's taking everyone. Even the cook!"

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't be having you get in my way again."

Zuko angrily tried to throw a punch. Iroh stopped him.

"No!"

Zhao walked toward two swords on the wall. His eyes widened with memories of the Blue Spirit. He picked one of the wall. Zuko's eyes widened.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko."

"I'm not. They're antiques, just decorative."

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?"

"Just rumors. I don't think he is real."

"He's real alright. He's a criminal, an enemy of the Fire Nation. But I have a feeling justice will catch up to him soon."

Zhao handed the sword the Iroh and started heading out.

"General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands, if you change your mind."

He closed the door behind him.

* * *

UP NORTH...

Katara, Aang, and I headed toward the large steps. We walked through two pillars.

"I've waited for this day my whole life," the brunette proclaimed, "I finally get to learn from a real water bending master!"

Master Pakku was ahead of us concentrating of his bending.

"Good morning, Master Pakku," yelled Aang.

The man dropped his stream of water.

"No, please! March right in. I'm not concentrating or anything," he called sarcastically.

"Uh, these are my friends, Katara and Nahla," Aang continued, "The ones I told you about."

The man looked slightly annoyed. He bent himself an ice chair.

"I'm sorry. There seems to have been a misunderstanding. You didn't tell me your friends were girls. In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn water bending."

I balled my hands into fists. I glanced at Katara to see her clenching her teeth.

"What do you mean you won't teach me?" she demanded. She began to walk towards him. "I didn't travel across the entire world so you could tell me no."

"No."

"But there must be other female water benders in your tribe," I suggested calmly.

"Here the women learn from Ugoda to use their water bending to heal. I'm sure she would be happy to take you two as her students, despite your bad attitude."

"I don't wanna heal, I wanna fight," Katara persisted.

"I can see that. But our tribe has customs, rules."

"Well your rules stink!"

"Yeah! They're not fair," Aang added, "If you won't teach Katara and Nahla, then-"

Pakku stood up.

"Then what?"

"Then I won't learn from you!"

I gasped. "Aang!"

He began to walk away. I started tapping Katara incessantly.

"Well have fun teaching yourself. I'm sure you'll do a great job," retorted Pakku.

"Wait, Aang didn't mean that," she told Pakku.

The two of us rushed to his side. The brunette turned him toward her.

"You can't risk your training for me."

"Or me," I added.

"You have to learn from Master Pakku, even if he is a big jerk."

He nodded as he headed back to the smirking old man. Katara and I left the training area. I grabbed onto Katara's shoulder.

"We'll figure something out," I encouraged.

"Nahla," someone called.

The two of us turned to see Aurek. We grinned.

"Good morning," I greeted.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you," he said.

"Well, we were going to learn how to heal. Could I come by after?"

"If it's alright with you. I'll see you then."

I bowed.

* * *

Sokka ran across the snow bridge. He yelled as he ran down the steps.

"Princess Yue! Good morning!"

He started walking at the boat's pace. Yue glanced over at him.

"Hey! How 'bout that picnic last night? Boy, your dad sure knows how to throw a party," Sokka joked.

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself," she responded.

"Well, it wasn't as much fun after you left," he admitted.

The pair blushed slightly.

"So, I'm still hoping we could see more of each other."

"Do an activity, you mean?" Yue teased.

"Yes, at a place for some time," he stumbled.

"I'd love to. I'll meet you on that bridge tonight."

"Great! I'll see you-ah!"

Sokka screamed as he fell into the water. He soon grabbed onto the sidewalk. Yue giggled.

"Sorry," she apologized as she waved.

The boy hopped onto the side of the street and waved back.

"That's okay!" He laid back. "It was worth it. See ya tonight."

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

"I'm very impressed. You all seem highly qualified for the mission I have in mind," spoke Zhao.

A pair of hands grabbed into the box. The pirate opened the small chest and smirked. Another pirate took a piece and bit it.

"That's some tasty gold," he said.

The captain replaced it and leaned forward.

"What do you need us to do?"

"I believe you're aquatinted with Prince Zuko," Zhao replied calmly.

* * *

MORE NORTH...

Katara and Nahla walked into one of the snow buildings. A woman sat in the middle healing a dummy. Five little girls sat on the ground as well.

"Um, hi. Are you Ugoda?" asked Katara.

"Are you here for the healing lesson?" she asked the girls excitedly.

"I guess we are," the brunette said sadly.

"Welcome. Welcome," Ugoda greeted as the two sat down.

* * *

Aang concentrated as he moved the water back and forth. Pakku sat off to the sat focusing on a bowl of water.

"You're moving the water around, but you're not feeling the push and pull," Pakku spoke.

Aang growled, "I'm trying."

Pakku took a sip from the bowl, pulling up tentacles of some sort.

"Maybe that move is too advanced for you. Why don't you try an easier one?"

In anger, Aang splashed the water down.

* * *

Katara and Nahla walked over to Ugoda after the lesson.

"Thanks for the lesson," Katara spoke.

Ugoda nodded and looked at Nahla.

"I was quite impressed with you, dear."

She blushed. "Thanks."

"So, who's the lucky boy?" she asked Katara.

"Huh?"

"You're betrothal necklace. You're getting married, right?"

Katara let out a laugh as Nahla pulled her coat closer to her neck. Her eyes were downcast.

"No. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. My grandmother gave my mother this necklace. And my mother passed it down to me."

Ugoda looked closely.

"I recognize that carving! I don't know why I didn't realize sooner! You're the spitting image of Kana."

Katara stepped back slightly.

"Wait, how do you know my Gran Gran's name?"

"When I was about your age, I was friends with Kana. She was born here, in the Northern Tribe."

"She never told me."

"Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young water bender. He carved that necklace for her."

"If Gran Gran was engaged, why did she leave?"

"I don't know. That's always been a mystery to me. She left without saying good bye."

"That's so sad," muttered Nahla.

* * *

BY THE PRINCE...

"Good luck," yelled Iroh to the old crew members.

The aged man walked down to his nephew's room.

"The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels."

"Good riddance to those traitors," he snapped.

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It could clear your head."

He was met with silence. Iroh frowned.

"Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy."

Iroh walked out of the room and off the boat. He hummed the song he was singing earlier to himself. A large reptile bird flew behind him. After Iroh was out of sight, the pirates ran onto the ship's deck. They loaded two hooks down to the canoe below. The two pirates hooked barrels onto them before they were pulled up. One pirate almost dropped his barrel.

"Careful with the blasting jelly," another whispered.

That same pirate turned the wheel only for it to squeak. Zuko had caught the noise and stood up.

"Uncle?" he asked. He opened his door. "Uncle is that you?"

He looked around to see no one. He sprinted from his room and down the hall, holding a bending stance. He slowly made it to the control room and looked around. A sudden sound caught his attention. He saw the reptile bird. His eyes grew with recognition. A sudden explosion grabbed his attention. A flame shot toward him. Thinking quickly, he enveloped himself into his own fire. Screaming, he was blasted from the boat.

Iroh, upon hearing the explosion, yelled, "Zuko!"

He rushed back toward the boat. His eyes were wide with grief as he saw the wild blaze.

"Zuko," he muttered before tears left his eyes.

* * *

In the North Pole, Yue stood on the bridge waiting for Sokka. It wasn't long before he arrived. He moved close to her.

"Hi Princess Yue," he greeted. "I made you something."

He opened his fist as she glanced down.

"I carved it myself."

"It's a bear," she said.

"Actually, it's supposed to be a fish. See, it has a fin."

"Oh," she said shortly, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I shouldn't have asked you to come here."

She started running toward the opposite side of the bridge. Angry, Sokka threw his carving into the water.

* * *

"How's warrior training going?" asked Katara.

Sokka kicked his bag and fell on top of it.

"That bad?" asked Aang.

"No. It's Princess Yue. I don't get it. One minute she wants to go out with me, and the next she's telling me to get lost."

Nahla walked into the room. She held her elbow and seemed to be distracted. Without saying a word, she sat on her sleeping bag. Sokka shrugged and looked to his sister.

"So how's water bending training?"

Katara fell onto her sleeping bag with a groan.

"Master poophead won't teach them because they're girls," Aang muttered.

"Why don't you just teach them Aang?" Sokka suggested.

Katara lifted her head. "Why didn't I think of that? At night, you could teach us whatever moves you learned from Master Pakku. That way, you have someone to practice with and we get to practice water bending! Everyone's happy!"

"I'm not happy," muttered Sokka.

"But you're never happy."

Nahla's focus turned to her friends.

"I don't know, guys. Master Pakku said it was forbidden. D-Aurek told me it could lead to public humiliation."

The other three glanced at her with surprise. She blushed slightly.

"How else are you gonna learn?" questioned Aang.

She shrugged. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

Aang nodded. "I won't make you go."

Katara turned to the bald boy.

"C'mon Aang."

The two walked out of the snow building. Nahla twirled her thumbs nervously. After a few moments, she stood up and began to pace. Sokka noticed the odd behavior.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

Nahla huffed as her arms embraced her stomach. She bit her lip. Sweat began to congregate on her forehead. The Water Tribe boy stood up and quirked a brow at her. He stood in front of her and grabbed her arms.

"Nahla," he spoke while staring into her eyes.

She seemed to snap out of it. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little distracted."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Nahla dropped to the ground, landing on her knees.

"I guess you'll learn sometime," she paused as she slowed her breathing, "Ya know how Aurek thought my name was Leilani?"

Before he could answer, Katara and Aang stormed into the room. The brunette was in an angry rage.

"I can't believe he did that!"

"What happened?" asked a concern Nahla.

"Master Pakku caught us and refuses to teach me," murmured Aang.

"What?" yelled Sokka, "He can't do that!"

"Why don't you tell him that! I'm sure he'll just start ranting about all his stupid customs!"

"Everyone calm down," Nahla spoke with a motherly tone, "We'll speak to Chief Arnook and the counsel in the morning. Maybe he can do something."

The three other teens looked at the girl shocked. They had never seen her act this motherly. Her glare was even motherly.

"Now get some sleep. I have a feeling we'll need it."

The black haired water bender crawled into her sleeping bag. The other three soon followed her example. Aang blasted a small bit of wind to extinguish the flames.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING...

The four teens walked into the palace to face the the chief. He, along with his daughter and Pakku, sat on the lowest teir. The four of them explained the previous night's events.

"What do you want me to do? Force Master Pakku take Aang back as his student?" Chief Arnook questioned.

"Yes, please," replied Katara.

After a moment of silence, Nahla stepped forward and knelt on one knee.

"Please Uncle," she spoke with an even tone.

The other three teens looked at her with an aghast expression.

The older girl continued, "Please recognize how vital it is for Aang to learn from a master. I realize your culture has values, but should they hinder one from their destiny?"

Chief Arnook stroked his beard as she stood up.

"I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him."

Katara lowered her eyes and glanced back at Aang. She turned slightly toward Pakku.

"Fine."

Pakku smirked.

"I'm waiting, little girl."

Katara clenched her fists.

"No! No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you," she yelled as the floor and vases began to crack.

"Uh, Katara?" Aang asked.

"I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me," she challenged.

The tribe leaders gasped. Pakku grimaced as the water bender left the room. Aang turned back toward Pakku.

"I'm sure she didn't mean that."

Sokka put his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, I think she did."

The three teens started heading back outside. Sokka nudged Nahla. She glanced at him.

"When were you going to tell us he was your uncle?" he half-scolded.

Nahla's eyes glazed over. Tears started collecting at the bottom of her eyes.

"Last night, when I figured it out," she murmured.

_Nahla walked into Aurek's home. He was smiling while he was preparing some food._

_"Come in, sit," he spoke eagerly._

_The young water bender sat in the only chair on the one side of the table. The man sipped some of his soup to taste it. He smacked his lips before putting in a seasoning. He pulled out two bowls and poured the soup into each one. He handed one to Nahla as he sat down. She grinned at the smell._

_"This smells delicious," she complimented._

_"It tastes even better," he quipped, "It was my wife's recipe."_

_"Where is your wife?" Nahla asked innocently,_

_The man frowned slightly. "She died over fifteen years ago."_

_"I'm so sorry-"_

_"It's all right. You didn't know."_

_After a moment of time to eat some food, the water bender looked up. She wore a curious expression._

_"How's the coat working for you?" he suddenly asked._

_"It's working great. Better than that old cloak I have. When would you like it back?"_

_"You may keep it. It'd be of much better use to you."_

_Nahla grinned appreciatively. "Thank you. So…what did you wanna talk about?"_

_Aurek set down his bowl._

_"Why did you lie about your name?" he asked sadly._

_Nahla's eyes widened. She lowered her head._

_"My friends think I was born in the Earth Kingdom. How did you know my name?"_

_"It was your mother's idea. She loved the name. I would've preferred naming you after her mother."_

_"What was she like?" muttered Nahla._

_"Very much like you. Nyneve was stubborn, gorgeous and wise beyond her years, and very easy to be friends with. Every man wanted to be betrothed to her."_

_"Why wasn't she?"_

_"She didn't believe in betrothals, she liked the idea of love. I carved her the best necklace I could. I used a white stone and carved it into the sun. I told her she was the light of my world. She loved that."_

_Nahla gasped with recognition._

_*Shenzhi is my mother?* she thought._

_"Arnook, my brother, couldn't help but to smile when I told him her answer. He wouldn't stop laughing."_

_Aurek stopped speaking as Nahla tried to process the information. Her hands sat in her lap, her gaze on them. After some time, the young teen sucked in a breath._

_"How did she die? How did I end up with the Beifongs?"_

_It was Aurek's turn to sigh._

_"She died a few days after giving birth to you. I lost myself after she passed. My father gave Arnook the duty of chief soon after. I neglected everything, even you. My brother saw the danger and said it would be best to give you a stable family. He met the Beifongs and made the arrangements. He said he hoped they would tell you who you were," he paused to look her over, "Wearing that jacket, you remind me so much of her."_

Nahla shook her head as the memory dissolved.

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

Zhao poured some tea into Iroh's cup.

"I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko. Just devastated," he told Iroh.

The aged man took the tea cup from him.

"The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he learns who was responsible."

"You know who was behind the attack?" questioned Zhao.

"Yes." He slammed his fists down. "Pirates. We had a run-in with them a while back. They wanted revenge."

The admiral sipped his tea with a hidden smirk.

"So, have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Yes. I accept. It will be an honor to serve as your general."

He lifted his tea cup.

"To the Fire Nation!"

"To victory!"

* * *

BY THE GANG...

Sokka and Aang hurried next to Katara while I followed close behind.

"Are you crazy, Katara?" asked her brother, "You're not gonna win this fight."

She tore off her jacket and threw it to Sokka.

"I know! I don't care."

"You don't have to do this for me," Aang said, "I can find another teacher."

"I'm not doing it for you," she retorted, "Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy."

The four of us reached the bottom of the steps. I pushed my way past the boys. I grinned as I grabbed her shoulders.

"You're definitely the one to do it," I quipped, "Good luck."

She nodded a thanks. I dropped my hands from her shoulders. She suddenly spun around to see Master Pakku walking down the steps.

"So, you decided to show up?" she called out.

The old man quietly walked past the four of us. My fists clenched slightly.

"Aren't you gonna fight?" asked the brunette.

"Go back to the healing huts, with the other women, where you belong," he retorted.

Angrily, Katara created a whip of water. She took it and smacked the man's head. He stopped in his tracks. Sokka pulled me back up the steps with Aang.

"Fine! You wanna learn to fight so bad? Study closely."

Master Pakku took water from two nearby pools and spun it around him. Katara suddenly skated to face him. She jumped into the air just as he threw the water at her. She landed on her knee and foot. She looked up to see Master Pakku spinning the mess around her. She was soon entrapped by the cycle. It continued to push her forward.

"Don't worry! I'm not going to hurt you," the man said smugly.

Katara quickly threw her arm and broke the water hurried our way. Aang and I ducked just as it hit Sokka. I couldn't help but to laugh. I focused my attention back to the fight. Katara was running at the man with some water. He brought up an ice structure. She slid across it and landed on the stair banister. She turned around to see Pakku melting the ice and throwing the water at her. Thinking quickly, Katara iced her feet in place. She divided the water so that it avoided hitting her.

"You can't knock me down," she proclaimed.

The crowd and I erupted into a cheer. Aang cheered for her by name. Katara jumped from the banister and rushed toward the man. He brought up an ice structure, which Katara easily melted. She began to throw punches that he easily deflected. With a swift movement, Master Pakku grabbed her with water and swept her into a pool. She broker the surface and shook her hair out. I grinned widely and nudged Sokka and Aang with excitement. Katara lifted a cylindrical ice structure. She shaved discs off the top and threw them at the man. He deflected them easily. One barely missed his face. Katara bent a jet of water toward the man. He easily started directing it himself. He held it in a giant wave behind him. The brunette began to charge him. He rushed the water at her. She was taken back to the base of the steps. My eyes widened slightly. I squealed as she jumped up and pulled the two snow pillars on top of Master Pakku. He easily shifted it into snow.

"Well, I'm impressed. You are an excellent water bender," he complimented.

"But you still won't teach me and Nahla, will you?"

"No."

Katara quickly sent rolling ice at the man. He lifted himself with an ice pillar that quickly changed into rushing water. The brunette knocked it down with a jet of water. The man created an ice bridge that he slid across. He knocked her to the ground while he landed on his feet a few yards away. Katara's hair had become loose as she rolled back to her feet. Pakku raised a pillar of water, forced it into ice shards, and trapped Katara. The crowd went silent. Katara started to struggle with the ice. Master Pakku walked closer to her.

"This fight is over," he declared.

"Come back here! I'm not finished yet!"

"Yes, you are."

The man bent down and picked up Katara's necklace. I had failed to even notice it had fallen off.

"This is my necklace," he muttered just slightly audible to me.

"No it's not! It's mine! Give it back," Katara refuted.

"I made this sixty years ago for the love of my life. For Kana."

He melted the shards and freed Katara. The brunette watched Pakku incredulously.

"My Gran Gran was supposed to marry you?" she asked with surprise.

* * *

ON A SHIP...

Iroh walked through the halls of one of Zhao's ships. A guard was walking in the opposite direction. The two stopped.

"Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing."

The guard removed his face mask. Underneath was a banged up Zuko.

"You didn't have to do this."

"No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some back up," Iroh whispered.

"Thank you Uncle."

"Someone's coming! Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours. Good luck."

The two parted ways.

* * *

BACK ON THE TRAINING GROUNDS...

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged," Pakku told Katara.

The crowd had dissipated to be Pakku, Katara, Aang, Nahla, Sokka, Yue, and Chief Arnook.

"I thought we would have a happy, long life together," continued Pakku, "I loved her."

"But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage," spoke the brunette.

Yue stood next to Sokka with tears in her eyes.

"Gran Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must've taken a lot of courage."

Yue began to cry and ran away. Sokka looked to Aang.

"Go get her," he encouraged.

Nahla watched the two run away from the crowd. The chief's niece held back tears as she gripped her own necklace. She gripped her stomach and tried to focus on Katara and Pakku.

* * *

Sokka walked onto the bridge Yue had run to.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just want you to know, I think you're beautiful, and I never thought a girl like you would even notice a guy like me."

"You don't understand," she said.

"No, no. See, that's the thing. I think I do understand. You're a princess, and I'm-I'm just a southern peasant."

"No, Sokka-"

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I'll see you around, okay."

Yue grabbed Sokka and kissed him. When she let go, Sokka's eyes were wide.

"Okay, now I'm really confused. Happy, but confused."

"I do like you a lot, but we can't be together. And not for the reason you think. It's because," she paused to pull down her coat, "I'm engaged."

Sokka was taken with shock.

"I'm sorry," she said before running away.

Sokka's head sank. Just as Yue had left, Nahla ran onto the bridge. The boy noticed something. Her eyes held tears.

"Nahla, are you okay?" he asked.

Without answering, the young water bender continued to run across the bridge. Sokka swiped to grab her, but missed. Nahla ran down the stairs and turned down an alley. She sprinted all the way to a familiar hut. She wiped her tears away and knocked on the door. Aurek answered. His usual smile quickly turned into a frown. Nahla lunged herself into her father's arm.

"Nahla? What's wrong?" he asked as he led her inside.

Tears streamed down her face.

"I-I'm so confused. I don't know what to do," she cried.

"It's about that boy, isn't it?"

She nodded. "And a different one."

She pulled down her coat to show her betrothal necklace. Aurek's eyes widened.

"He isn't the one who carved it, is he?"

"No. His name is Orian. We met on Kyoshi Island. We wanted to get married, but I decided to go with Aang. I thought he was dead. It was only a few weeks ago I knew that he wasn't. But, by that time-"

"You fell for your friend," he finished.

She nodded as a fresh burst of tears streamed down her face. The man held his daughter close to his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up extra early. I started heading toward the training area. I was thankful that my father allowed me to stay. In a strange way, I was happy I went to him. I smiled softly as I pulled up my coat and inhaled the scent. I made it to the training area just as Aang did. He gave me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"Where were you yesterday?" he whispered, "Sokka said you were upset."

"I stayed at my Aurek's. I wanted to talk to him. I'm fine butterball."

Master Pakku and the other students arrived a few moments later. He had Aang go first. He proceeded to do a move fluidly.

"Not bad, not bad. Heh. Keep practicing and maybe you'll get it by the time you're my age," Pakku snickered.

Aang and I turned around to see Katara running up the steps.

"Hey Katara," Aang greeted.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Pakku, "It's past sunrise. You're late."

The three of us mimicked Pakku's stance.

"Good to see ya here," Aang said.

"You too," she replied.

* * *

ELSEWHERE...

"My fleet is ready," declared Zhao."Set a course for the Northern Water Tribe."

Zhao's boat started it's engine. Similar to a domino effect, the mass amounts if boats behind him followed suit.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 16 is done! I hope you guys liked the OC parts. And if you're curious, Nyneve means "The Lady of the Lake" and Nahla means "A drink of water" and Leilani means "heavenly flower". Thank you all so much for being patient! Thanks you so much for the reviews, I enjoy the feedback. Keep those coming! Please continue to R&R! It's very much appreciated. If you have any questions, do ask! I would love to answer any questions you may have. You're all fantastic people!**

**manyreasons**


End file.
